Sword Art Online Z
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Estamos en el 2022, año en donde en Nueva Saltadilla se hizo presente la realidad virtual para el disfrute de muchos jugadores, ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros personajes favoritos entran a Sword Art Online? El juego que no debe ser jugado, y que aquí el morir es tu perdición en tu realidad/Adaptación SAO a PPGZ (Rojos, verdes, azules, y Oc's, es decir, morados)
1. Link Start

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.1:Link Start**

-Holi, ya he vuelto con nuevo fic, inspirado en un crossover de las PPGZ y Sao(Sword Art Online), que estaba en inglés y que no pude entender bien, aún con el trad...- es interrumpida por su primo.

-En conclusión, no sabes nada de inglés-dice Hiroto, en el sillón de siempre, vagando.

-¿Acaso se te ha dado la mala costumbre de interrumpirme?-dice Yuki echando humos

-Prima, sólo empieza-dice la ojiverde ansiosa.

-Bueno-dice Yuki resignada, botando a Hiroto del sillón y recostándose.

-Esto es abuso-dice Hiroto en el suelo.

-Cállate-dice su hermana

-Me vale-dice recostándose en otro sillón.

-¿No les parece raro que estén tan calladitos?-dice Yuki viendo a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ sentaditos en el suelo como unos niñitos.

-Ya quiero verme con una espada-dicen los verdes(Kaoru y Butch)

-Ya quiero ver que habilidades hay-dicen los rojos(Momoko y Brick)

-Ya quiero ver que criaturas habrán-dicen los azules(Miyako y Boomer)

-Eso explica todo.-dicen Yuki e Hiroto a la vez con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, si si si, ya, empecemos-dicen impacientes los 7 restantes(PPGZ, RRBZ y mi prima)

-Ok, pero antes, te tengo que presentar-dice Yuki, con un control remoto.

-Oh cierto-dice la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, ella es Natsuki Akatsumoto, tiene 14 años-hace una pausa-aunque suele ser infantil-dice esto último en un susurro, que Natsuki logra oír, con lo que hace un puchero- y un poco controladora, como saben, es mi prima, y hermana de Hiroto, bueno, nada más ¿O si?(N/A: Está en mi DevianArt)

-Supongo que no-dicen Natsuki e Hiroto a la vez.

-Bueno, no importa, a empezar-dice Yuki, mientras aprieta el botón.

-¿Quién es la emocionada ahora?-dicen los seis(PPGZ y RRBZ).

-Sshhhh...-silencian los 3 familiares.

-Ok...-dicen en un suspiro.

ACLARACIONES:

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-Hola** -se resalta.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

En el 2022, la Humanidad al fin...Creó un ambiente virtual completo, estos mundos son llamados "Realidad Virtual"...Usualmente usados como videojuegos en el país de Japón, estos "juegos" han sido revolucionarios, pero...Kobaya Akihiko(N/A: Lo siento si lo escribí mal)ha creado algo que es un juego, sin embargo, no se debe jugar..¿Algo así podrá cambiar vidas tan fácilmente?

* * *

-POR FIN LO TENEMOS-dicen al mismo tiempo unas chicas, una pelirroja, que tenía su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta por un moño, de ojos rosas; y, una chica de cabello azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda, totalmente suelto, y de ojos de color esmeralda; muy emocionadas, mientras sostenían un paquetito en sus manos, que decía: "Sword Art Online"

-Chicas...-dijo una chica rubia, que tenía amarrado sus cabellos en dos coletas, las cuales estaban...hemm ¿rizadas?u¿onduladas?, sinceramente no me acuerdo, pero bueno, y poseía ojos de color zafiro; llamando la atención de sus amigas-Estamos llamando mucho la atención-dijo con una gotita anime, ella también tenía el mismo paquete que sus amigas.

-Ah, cierto-dicen ambas un poco sonrojada, con una gotita anime.

-Por cierto ¿A qué hora nos conectamos?-dijo la de ojos color zafiro

-Les parece a las...-dice la pelirroja viendo su reloj.

.En otro lugar.

-...1:00pm?-dice un pelirrojo a dos chicos: uno azabache de ojos verdes, y el otro rubio de ojos azules(N/A:Todos sabemos quienes son n.n)

-Bueno, nos "vemos" a esa hora-dice el rubio, haciendo comillas en los dedos.

-Este juego fue difícil de conseguir-dice el azabache.

-Pues claro, porque es...-dice el pelirrojo

.En otro lugar.

-Sword Art Online-dice la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ya saben, nos vemos a esa hora-dice la rubia.

-Claro, Miyako, ya te explicamos como debes usar el NerveGear-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, ya entendía todo lo que necesitaba-dice la rubia con una gotita anime.

-Siendo así...-dice la azabache, mientras se preparaba para correr.

.En otro lugar.(N/A:Hago que se completen entre sí las frases mucho ¿No?)

-HAY QUE IR A CASA A CONECTARNOS-dice el azabache mientras se va corriendo a su casa, acción que imitan los otros 2.

.En otro lugar.

Las dos chicas restantes se fueron corriendo a sus casas, después de ver lo emocionada que se fue corriendo Kaoru...

* * *

A la 1:00pm:

 **-LINK START-** dicen los 6 respectivamente en sus casas, echados en sus camas, con el NerveGear en su cabeza...no lo sabían, su aventura...había comenzado.

* * *

-¿Y cómo me quedó?-dice Yuki con una sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste muy corto-dicen los demás.

-Es que no vieron mi punto de vista.-dice Yuki intentando defenderse de los 8 monstruos que tenía al frente-Es que quiero saber con quienes quieren empezar: O con los chicos o con las chicas, y si no votan, elegiré yo.

-NO IMPORTA NOSOTROS PRIMERO-dicen respectivamente las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

-Por eso no quería que decidieron ustedes.-dice Yuki con una venita-además voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo bueno es que ya vienen mis vacaciones de medio año.

-SI...VACACIONES DE MEDIO AÑO-dicen al mismo tiempo la pelirroja y el castaño.

-Que exagerados, además, Natsuki, ni siquiera has entrado a la escuela, aún.-dice Yuki.

-Ah, cierto-dice Yuki, provocando que todos se caigan estilo anime.

-Sólo quiero saber si les gustó mi idea, con lo que puedo saber si continuar o no.-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, sayonara...-dice Natsuki despidiéndose.

-Dejen reviews si les gustó...-completó Hiroto.

-Y voten-finaliza Yuki.


	2. No puede ser cierto

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.2:No puede ser cierto...**

-Al parecer se empataron los votos...-dice Yuki, después de terminar de contar los votos.

-Era uno para que empiecen las chicas y otro para que empiecen los chicos-dice Hiroto con una gotita anime, mientras veía como a su prima le entraba la depresión.

-NOSOTROS QUEREMOS EMPEZAR-dicen las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

-Jueguen: "Piedra papel o tijera" y vean ustedes-les dice Yuki, mientras se sienta en una silla frente a un escritorio, y recuesta la cabeza en este último.

-Ok, Miyako, por nosotras-dice Momoko, mientras la susodicha asiente.

-Boomer...-dice Brick, recordando las veces en el que el rubio les había ganado en dicho juego.

Y empezaron a jugar, pero, siempre empataban.

-DEMONIOS, USTEDES ABURREN-grita Yuki, causando que las PPGZ y los RRBZ se sientan chiquitos.

-Cálmate.-dice Hiroto.

-¿Sabes que acaban de poner más reviews?-dice Natsuki.

-¿En serio?-dice Yuki suavizando la mirada, mientras sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas cómicas.

-Si-dicen los hermanos al unisono.-empataron, pero uno dice que elijas tú.

-Bueno, decido que empiecen las chicas-dice Yuki, alegrando a las PPGZ y haciendo que les de un aura depresiva a los RRBZ

-NO ES JUSTO-se quejan los RRBZ-¿POR QUÉ ESAS PIOJOSAS PRIMERO?-con esto último sólo causan que sus contrapartes les dirijan una mirada asesina.

-O se callan-amenaza Yuki-o hago que los maten en la historia-con esto se quedan callados.-Así me gusta.

-Que miedito-dicen las PPGZ.

-Mejor no la hagan enojar-dice Hiroto.-Aunque es poco probable, ya que, le son necesarios.

-Puedo hacer aparecer copias-dice Yuki.

-Ah, bueno.

-¿Vamos a empezar?-dice Natsuki

-Bueno, ya, ya empiezo.-dice Yuki, mientras corría el video

-Bipolar-dicen los demás, excepto Natsuki.

-¿QUÉ HAN DICHO?-dice Yuki.

-Shhhhhh-los silencia Natsuki.

ACLARACIONES:

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

Momoko POV

POR FIN LO TENÍA EN MIS MANOS...SWORD ART ONLINE.

Según el creador y los rumores del juego, es uno de los mejores en realidad virtual, y es lo que espero, ya que, yo y mis amigas nos quedamos acampando POR TRES DÍAS, además de que nos encontramos con unas personas con la que no nos llevamos muy bien, dejando eso de lado, acordé con mis dos mejores amigas: Miyako, que es nueva con esto de los juegos y Kaoru, que es mejor que ella, pero no me logra superar en estas clases de cosas, entrar al juego a la 1:00pm, ahora son las 12:00am, así que, todavía me queda una hora, así que iré a asaltar la cocina un rato...

-KURIKOOOOO¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PEDAZO DE PASTEL QUE VI ANOCHE?-le pregunté a mi queridísima y hermosa hermana menor, a quien intento engañar, es un demonio.

-BUSCA BIEN-me gritó la enana, aunque mejor ni la critico, ya que, yo no soy tan alta que digamos. Ah, ya lo encontré, un momento, ¿Tiene una mordida?

-KURIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AHORA SI TE MATOO¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE UNA MORDIDA AL PASTEL?-le grité, para dirigirme a su cuarto, y atacar a su debilidad, su estómago.

-JAJAJAJAJA MOMOKO BAS...AJAJAJJA...TA...JAJAJJAJAJA-me dijo, mientras lanzaba patadas al aire, y me dio una en la cara, ella aprovechó eso, y se me lanzó a hacerme lo mismo, con lo que los papeles se intercalaron, pero...ella terminó subiéndose a mi espalda, conmigo tirada en el suelo...

-Kuriko...-le dije, aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-Quiero saber que hora es...-le respondí.

-Ah, son las 12:45am ¿Por?-me dijo...UN MOMENTO ¿LAS 12:45am?, con este pensamiento, la quité de encima, me comí una rápida merienda, y unos dulces, tendí mi cama, me puse cómoda, claro, después de hacer caso a las instrucciones, y decirle a Kuriko que "entraría en línea". Así que me puse el NerveGear en la cabeza y empecé...

-Link Start-dije, para que después se me presentara el espacio blanco que siempre hay al empezar a entrar a ese mundo tan maravilloso, que logra hacerte olvidar las penas de tu vida;introduje mi nombre de usuario, puse la contraseña y elegí el idioma, para después empezar el juego...

Por fin estaba aquí...en Sword Art Online. Ni bien había abierto los ojos, me había encontrado en el había jugado la beta anteriormente, sin mis amigas, por lo que se podría decir que soy una Beta Tester, aquí yo soy...

-¡ **Blossom**!-me llamo mi amiga.

-Hola, **Bubbles** -le dije a mi amiga, ella era Miyako...

-¡Oigan, aquí estoy!-escuchamos otra voz a nuestras espaldas, era **Buttercup** , o mejor dicho, Kaoru...

-¿Saben? sus avatares son muy curiosos-les dije.

-Y nos lo dice la de cabello rosado-me dijeron.

-Jejeje-me reí nerviosa, era cierto, pero nuestros avatares seguían siendo un tanto raros.-Pero sus avatares, no son de lo más normal-les dije.

Normal POV-

La chica se comenzó a fijar en los avatares de sus amigas, mientras ellas hacían lo mismo, como examinándose entre ellas:

Blossom, tenía su largo cabello de color rosado oscuro, pero no tanto, amarrado en una trenza, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un poco más abajo, y unos ojos de color café. Tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color rosado fuerte, con una armadura de cuerpo sobre ella, también una falda blanca que le alcanzaba un poco más arriba de los muslos los muslos, unos guantes de color gris sin dedos, y unas botas blancas con diseños rosas, que acababan justamente en su rodilla.

Bubbles, tenía dos largas coletas de color azul brillante, en la parte de abajo las tenía un poco rizadas(como su cabello en la vida real, creo que no es necesario describirla ewe)y unos ojos de color verde agua. Tenía puesto una polera manga larga(Hiroto: No va a ser manga corta. Yuki: NO INTERRUMPAS), con una armadura de cuerpo sobre ella, tambièn una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos, con unas botas pequeñas de cuero y unas medias largas que acababan en las rodillas.

Buttercup, tenía su cabello de color verde limón, amarrado en una cola baja, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos de color anaranjado. Tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color verde oscuro, con una armadura de cuerpo encima, una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con unas botas de color negro con detalles verde brillante, que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla.(N/A:unos 2.5cm. ademàs, recuerden que ya no tiene 13, así que, sería normal que sus gustos cambien, pero como leen, tampoco cambió demasiado ewe)

-Hasta ahora no comprendo como me llegaron a convencer de poseer un avatar femenino-dijo Buttercup, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Pero si te ves bien-dijo la peliazul.(N/A:¿Existe esa palabra?)

-Si, es cierto-dijo Blossom, dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Pues supongo que tendré que conformarme-dijo la de ojos color anaranjados, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué dicen?¿Vamos de caza?-preguntó la de cabellos rosados.

-Pero...-dice nerviosa Bubbles.

-No te preocupes, te enseñaremos lo básico-dijo Buttercup.

-Oye-le dijo a la peliverde, llamando su atención-¿Sabes lo básico?Porque que yo sepa, tú no jugaste la beta.

-Esto...es cierto jeje-dijo, con lo que provocó que sus dos amigas se cayeran estilo anime.

-Pues les tendré que enseñar-dijo Blossom, con una gotita anime.-Síganme-agregó, después de ver un mapa, para dirigirse a prado que se encontraba al norte, no tan lejos de allí.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese mapa?- le preguntaron sus amigas, mientras se detenían.

-Está en el inventario-les dijo la de ojos cafés, al ver la confusión de sus amigas, agregó-Hagan esto con su mano y vayan a la opción "Inventario"-para hacer un movimiento con su mano, hacia abajo, con lo que se abrió la lista de opciones.

-Ah, cierto-dijo Bubbles, revisando su inventario.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Buttercup, presionando una de las opciones con su dedo, con lo que apareció una pequeña cuchilla entre sus manos.

-Es el arma base-le dijo Blossom.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-dijo Blossom, mientras volvía a emprender el camino.

-Una pregunta-dijo Buttercup, mientras seguía a sus amigas-¿Por qué tienes los ojos de color café?

-Cierto, yo me los puse así, porque combinaba con mi cabello-mencionó Bubbles.

-Muy simple-dijo Blossom, haciendo una pausa-Es que...ES EL COLOR DEL CHOCOLATE-agregó, provocando que sus amigas se caigan estilo anime.

-Pero...-dijo Bubbles, recuperándose-¿Y tú Buttercup?¿Por qué anaranjado?

-Pues porque elegí al azar-dijo con simpleza, también recuperándose.

-Miren, ya llegamos-dijo Blossom con emoción.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijeron sus amigas.

-Empecemos con el entrenamiento-dijo, mientras veía a un jabalí.

-No me digas que...-dijo Bubbles, con algo de miedo.

-Es muy simple, mira-dijo, mientras agarraba una piedra, la ponía detrás de su cabeza, preparándose para lanzarla, con lo que, la piedra comenzó a brillar, para después lanzarla hacia el jabalí, provocando que se desvaneciera.

-Wow-dijeron ambas.

-El truco es que se tiene que recargar, y después soltarlo-dijo haciendo unas poses graciosas.

-Ok...-dijeron con una gotita anime.

-Saquen sus armas-les dijo Blossom, sonrió al ver que sus amigas le hacían caso.

-Haber...-dijo Buttercup, mientras ponía su cuchilla detrás suyo, tal como lo hizo su amiga, provocando que la cuchilla empezara a tomar un brillo de color celeste, y luego pasándola por delante suyo, como si estuviera cortando algo.

-Vaya, te salió muy bien-la felicitó Blossom-Ahora tú, Bubbles.

-No sé si vaya a poder lograrlo-dijo insegura Bubbles.

-No te preocupes, sólo imita lo que hizo ella-dijo señalando a Buttercup, la cual, se encontraba matando jabalíes.

-Vale-dijo Bubbles, mientras hacía lo que Buttercup había hecho anteriormente, pero lo último le salió mal, pues no "cortó" el aire con suficiente fuerza.

-Estaba bien, pero a lo último tenías que ponerle más fuerzas.-le dijo Blossom, con lo que vió que Bubbles asentía y lo volvía a intentarlo, esta vez, lográndolo.

-¿Lo hice?-preguntó Bubbles al aire.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?-le dijo Blossom-Vamos, hay que ir a cazar-lle dijo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se iba corriendo, hasta donde estaba Buttercup.

* * *

-Esa fue una buena caza-dijo Buttercup.

-¿De qué hablas?No conseguimos ningún ítem-le reclamó Blossom.

-Pero, al menos, logramos mejorar-dijo Bubbles, intentando calmar a sus amigas.

-Creo que ya deberíamos cerrar sesión-recomendó Blossom.

-Si, recuerden que tenemos mucha tarea-dijo Bubbles.

-Además, debo ir a un entrenamiento de fútbol.-dijo Buttercup.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se despidió Bubbles, mientras bajaba la mano para abrir el menú, entró a las opciones indicadas, pero se sorprendió al ver que había un casillero en blanco, donde se suponía que debía estar la opción de cerrar sesión.-Oye Blossom...¿Cómo se cierra sesión?

-Pero si está aquí...-dijo Buttercup, mientras hacía lo mismo que hizo la peliazul-¿Eh?-soltó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Blossom, mientras hacía lo mismo-Debe ser un error.

-Supongo-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup.

De repente, oyeron un ruido, y, de repente, fueron teletransportadas a la "Ciudad de los Comienzos". Unos hexágonos gigantes aparecieron, por dentro decía "Advertencia" aparecieron en el cielo, y pronto cubrió toda la atmósfera.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Bubbles, mientras se acercaba más a sus amigas.

-No lo sé, pero todo estará bien-le contestó Blossom, brindándole confianza a su amiga.

Un líquido rojo, parecido a la sangre, se filtró por los mensajes de advertencia para formar una figura con una túnica roja, de la cual, su rostro no era visible.

-Atención, jugadores-dijo la figura, con lo que todos quedaron en silencio, para después levantar los brazos- Mi nombre es Kayabaya Akihiko.

-¿Kaya-ya-b-aya?-Blossom, abrió los ojos como platos, mientras recordaba las revistas que había leído del juego.

-A partir de este momento, soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo-agregó la figura.

Todos tenían la vista fija en la figura.

-Estoy seguro de que se habrán percatado de que la opción de cerrar sesión no se encuentra no es un defecto del juego. Repito, esto no es un defecto del juego.-hace una pausa-De hecho, es parte del juego.

-¿Parte del juego?-dicen las tres al unisono.

-No pueden salir del juego, ni alguien de afuera les puede quitar el NerveGear, si se intenta hacer esto, el NerveGear, provocará una descarga eléctrica que freirá sus cerebros, con lo que...-hace otra pausa-morirán.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Les acabo de poner un regalo en su inventario-agregó la figura, con lo que, todos buscaron en su inventario, para después, tener un espejo entre sus manos, y comenzar a brillar.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Buttercup.

-La última forma de salir de aquí, es terminando los 100 niveles que tiene el juego.

-¿100 niveles?-se preguntó Blossom

Pronto, la figura desapareció, dejando a todos impactados, pero después, todos comenzaron a hacer un alboroto.

Las chicas estaban en estado de shock.

-Esto no puede ser cierto...-susurró Blossom-¿Qué pasa con mi familia?

-Mamá...Papá...Shou...Dai...-susurró para si misma Buttercup

-Abuelita...-se dijo Bubbles.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-se escuchó una voz.

Simplemente... **No podía ser cierto**...


	3. Un nuevo personaje

_**Un pequeño mensaje n.n**_

-Hola-dice Yuki.

-Oye,¿Qué hacemos aquí si es que no hay un nuevo capítulo?-le dice Hiroto.

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Pues porque quería presentar a un nuevo personaje.-dice Yuki.

-Dudo que la autora se haya apiadado de mi, que tengo que vivir con dos chicas-dice Hiroto.

-Pues tienes razón, ya que-dice Yuki, mientras iba a un cuarto que está al costado-Hay una nueva chica.-dijo, mientras tenía agarrada de la mano a una chica, de la cual no se le puede ver el cuerpo, ya que, todavía está detrás de la pared.(No entró a la habitación todavía)

-No la podemos ver-dice Natsuki.

-Si, un momentito-dice Yuki-Sal, apúrate.-se dirigió a la chica-

-No quiero-dice una voz femenina.

-¿A las buenas o a las malas?-dice Yuki.

-No quiero-vuelve a decir la voz.

-No sé si será valiente o tonta, probablemente la segunda-dice Hiroto, con lo que pronto ve unos ojos lilas frente a él.

-No soy tonta-le dice la chica, con la mirada cercana a Hiroto.

-Y yo tengo espacio personal-le dice Hiroto un poco sonrojado.

-¿Eh?-dice confundida, mientras comienza a observar en la situación en la que se encontraba, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, con lo que se sonrojó mucho y se alejó al instante.

-Wow, Yuki-dice Natsuki-¿Me conseguiste cuñada?-agrega con lo que los dos chicos de ojos morados se sonrojan.

-Esto no estaba planeado, pero...si Hiroto es mi primo...¿Cómo sería?-dice Yuki confundida.

-Pues si fuera mi cuñada...no sé-le dice Yuki.

-Pues, porque para mi es como un hermano, sería mi cuñada-dice Yuki.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera-dice Natsuki.

.-¿Que quieren decir con eso?-dicen los ojimorados sonrojados.

-Que se ven muy bien como pareja-dicen las dos.

-Nicole no era tan fastidiosa-dijo Hiroto, recordando a Nicole(Apareció en uno de mis primeros fics).-De hecho, era muy tranquila y fue la única que se apiadó de mi.

-Pues...sabes que ella debe estar en otros fics, en los de Keili ¿Recuerdas?-le dice Yuki.

-No, porque todo el rato me tuviste de esclavo para tu tarea de matemática-le dice.

-¿Vas a decirnos su nombre?-dice Natsuki.

-Ah, cierto-dice Yuki-Ella es Hikari Nakatsumi(N/A: No tiene nada que ver con mi nombre, de hecho, ese nombre ya estaba predeterminado para ella, pero me terminó gustando tanto el nombre que...me lo puse como nombre de cuenta en fanfiction XD, por cierto, ella está en mi DevianArt)

-¿Y qué clase de familiaridad tiene? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo terminó aquí?-dice Natsuki.

-Pues...la autora quiso que apareciera y bueno, no es necesario especificar, somos parte de su imaginación-le dice Yuki.

-¿Y qué se supone que debe hacer ella aquí?-pregunta Hiroto, mientras observa Hikari, la cual, le saca la lengua, y este le volvía a sacar la lengua, y comienzan a "jugar".

-Sayonara, lamento si esperaron un capítulo, pero no se preocupen, alrededor de estos 3 días subiré un nuevo capítulo-dice ignorando a su primo.

Características físicas:

Tiene el cabello largo de color castaño, junto a unos ojos lilas, su cabello está amarrado con una banda casi en la punta de su cabello, mientras que en la cabeza tiene otra banda.


	4. Tengo que salir de aquí

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.3: Tengo que salir de aquí:**

-Ya volví con el tercer capítulo de "Sword Art Online Z", como ven, me estoy tratando de apurar en lo que es cuestión de actualizar, porque mis vacaciones terminarán el 10 de agosto, tengo un proyecto grupal que no he avanzado nada, un diario, mis amigas me van a matar, y ni siquiera estoy en mi compu, estoy en una Windows XP(Sin ofender a nadie )además de que el internet carga muy lento y se me están borrando algunas cosas -dice Yuki.(N/A: Lo que estoy escribiendo ahora, no va de acuerdo a cuando lo voy a publicar XD)

-Wow, hasta a mi me da pena-dicen Hiroto y Hikari-No repitas lo que yo digo, no, TÚ me estás repitiendo, no yo-dicen, mientras se señalan.

-Sólo cállense, que no estoy de ánimos-les dice Yuki.

-Por no hacer tus trabajos con anterioridad-le dice Natsuki, aún alegre, porque su cumpleaños fue ayer(N/A: Ayer hice combo, porque subí dos historias en un día, déjenme con mi alegría XD)

-Claro, como tú no vas a la escuela.-le dice Yuki.

-Menos mal que yo no voy-dice Hikari alegre.

-A mi ya me va a mandar-dice Natsuki, con lo que Hikari se tensa.

-Eso...quiere decir que a mi también ¿Cierto?-dice, con lo que recibe unas miradas afirmativas de Yuki y Natsuki.

-Espero que no sea a la mía-dice Hiroto.

-Bueno, quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado, cuando vi que tenía 15, casi grito de la alegría-dice Yuki.

-Está loca...-dice Hikari con una gotita anime

-Es una bipolar.-dice Hiroto, dándole la razón, con una gotita anime.

-Déjenla ser...ella-dice Natsuki con una gotita anime.

-Ese es el problema-le dicen los dos castaños.

-¿Qué están diciendo de mi?-pregunta Yuki

-Ehhh...¿Y las PPGZ?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Si, ¿Y los RRBZ?-pregunta Hiroto.

-Cobardes...-murmura Hikari.

-Allí ¿No los vieron?-dice señalando a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ que estaban en el suelo, calladitos como niños(N/A: Como en el primer capítulo XD)

-¿Estaban ahí?No los vimos-dicen los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, pido disculpas por algunos errores que tuve y faltas de especificación sobre lo que pasó después de los de los espejos(N/A: Es que mi hermano me tenía amenazada con apagar la compu con todo mi trabajo )-dice Yuki.

-Vamos a empezar, antes de que haya un río aquí-dice Hikari.

-¿Has intentado decir que voy a llorar?-le dice Yuki.

-No, sino que los chicos habían babeado con las chicas en su forma avatar y real-dice Hikari, mientras señala a los RRBZ.

-Quizás fue mala idea traerte aquí, ya que, sabrás cosas de las que no deberías enterarte como personaje-dice Yuki con una gotita anime.

-¿Personaje?-dijo ella confundida.

-Empezamos-dice Hiroto con el control

-¿Y este cuándo me lo quitó?-dice Yuki confundida, al ver que su primo le había quitado el control en cuestión de segundos.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

Nota 7: Puede que a los chicos les ponga hermanos(para que alguien les fastidie la vida XD)

Nota 8: Mi estilo de la moda no es tan bueno que digamos así que perdón si es que los trajes son un mamarracho DX, acepto la culpa XD

* * *

.Brick POV.

Quizás esté exagerando y todo, pero creo que este es el...MEJOR...DÍA...DE MI CORTA VIDA...

SWORD ART ONLINE, un juego de realidad virtual, probablemente uno de los mejores, y yo, como buen gamer que soy...TENÍA QUE COMPRARLO A TODA COSTA, bueno, se me dió por estar exagerado hoy día, pero no me culpen, ¿Cómo no estarlo?TUVE QUE ACAMPAR DURANTE TRES DÍAS CON MIS AMIGOS QUE TAMBIÉN ANSIABAN EL JUEGO, E INCLUSO ENCONTRARNOS CON TRES PERSONITAS QUE NO NOS AGRADAN EN LO ABSOLUTO...por así decirlo, son nuestras rivales, si, como escucharon **nuestras** rivales, no quiero decir nada raro, pero quiero referirme a la a, ya que, si, son tres chicas, de nuestra edad; bueno dejando eso de lado, quiero volver a mi felicidad...ejem...

-POR FIN TENGO SWORD ART ONLINE-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-CÁLLATE, LOCO-me gritó, mi hermana menor, Yuki.(N/A:Voy a cambiar un poco la relación que llevan Yuki, Hiroto y Natsuki, además de reutilizarlos como hermanos de los chicos XD, ah, y también a Hikari :3)

-Te dije que debíamos llevarlo al manicomnio-escuché la voz de mi otro hermano, Hiroto.

A la vista de los demás serían los chicos más educados e inteligentes, pero para mi, eran un par de mellizos insoportables.(N/A: Si, ahora son mellizos XD)

-JAJA, MUY GRACIOSOS-les dije sarcásticamente.

-JAJAJA SI, SOY TAN GRACIOSA, QUE YO SOLITA ME DOY RISA JAJAJA-acaso...¿Se está burlando de mi?

-YUKI, ADMÍTELO, TÚ NO DAS RISA-le respondió Hiroto.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?AHORA VAS A VER-le dijo amenazante Yuki, y después escuché un "grito varonil" de parte de Hiroto.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJJA-empecé a reírme.

-TÚ NO TE SALVAS-me dijo Yuki, y me quedé congelado.

-Oh oh-dije, para después escuchar a Hiroto.

-CORRE MAKOTO, CORRE SI QUIERES VIVIR-No era necesario que me lo dijera, eso estaba de más, y empecé a correr.

-JA, TE ATRAPÉ-me dijo Yuki, encima de un mueble, mientras saltaba y quedaba encima de mis hombros.

-OYE-le reclamé.

-ARRE-me dijo como si fuera su caballito.

-FUERA-le dije en el mismo tono, mientras la tiraba al sillón.

-Au...-se quejó.

-¿Olvidaste que somos mellizos?-escuché una voz a mis espaldas, era Hiroto, el cual me puso su mano fría en mi espalda.

-FRÍO-dije.

-JAJAJJAJJAJAJA-se empezaron a reír mis hermanos..

-Hiroto, ya sabes que hacer-le dijo Yuki a Hiroto, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y este asentía, pero no esperaba la "traición" de Yuki, ya que, hicieron lo siguiente, mientras yo sólo los veía como si fueran bichos raros, pero lo último que sentí, fue que Hiroto me tumbó, no sé como, y se sentó encima mío, y sentí otro peso, era Yuki.

-Yuki...ese no era el trato-le dijo Hiroto, y no le culpo, pero YO SOY EL QUE MÁS ESTÁ SUFRIENDO.

-Se nota que son mellizos...-empecé a decir-AMBOS PESAN MUCHO-les reclamé.

-Soy sorda, tengo orejas de pescado-empezó a ignorarnos.

-¿Estás segura que sólo las orejas?-le preguntó Hiroto, burlón, yo no lo hubiese hecho si fuese él.

-Oye Hiroto-le dije, llamando su atención-YO NECESITO MI VIDA TODAVÍA Y POR TÚ CULPA NO VOY A PODER JUGAR SWORD ART ONLINE, PORQUE MORIRÉ ANTES DE HACERLO.

-Los iba a matar, pero saber que me tienen miedo me basta-dijo Yuki, mientras se salía de encima del cuerpo de Hiroto, con lo que quedé libre, pero al instante, agarró a Hiroto como si fuera su presa, para que después se lo llevara a su cuarto, el de ella, no le tomé importancia y vi la hora: ERAN LAS 12:30. Así que me comí un pastel de chocolate, que por cierto, tenía un tamaño reducido, pero, mientras comía, vi a Hiroto saliendo de la habitación de Yuki:

-Hubiese preferido no nacer-dijo antes de ir a su cuarto, hasta que recordé algo.

-OIGAN, ¿NO QUIEREN LAS COPIAS DE SWORD ART ONLINE QUE ME PIDIERON?-les dije, con lo que ambos vinieron corriendo.

-Yooooo-dijeron, mientras levantaban la mano.

-Ok, ahí se las doy-les dije, era definitivo, éramos una clase de familia gamers, así que les di el juego.

-Es...HERMOSO-dijo Yuki con lágrimas cómicas.

-Exagerada bipolar...-murmuró Hiroto.

-¿Con que nombre van a estar?Para contactarlos.-les pregunté.

-Pues yo...-dijo Yuki pensando-Creo que usaré mi cuenta de la beta, así que me seguiré llamando Yuki-me respondió.

-Creo que eres la única que va a usar su nombre real-le dije-y tú.-me dirigí hacia Hiroto.

-Pues...supongo que...Blaze-me dijo, lo admito, su nombre me gustaba.

-Ah cierto, Hotaru (Boomer) me dijo que te dijera que Hikari también va a jugar-le avisé, con lo que vi que se sonrojó.

-¿Y que me tiene que importar a mi?-dijo, aún sonrojado, había empezado el espectáculo ¿Por qué?Pues porque Yuki lo para molestando con Hikari.

-Porque es tú novia-le dijo Yuki pícara.

-¿Y tú que me dices de ese chico castaño de ojos rojo vino?-¿QUÉ?¿ACASO ANDA CON NOVIO?Y ADEMÁS...¿TAMBIÉN TIENE LOS OJOS ROJOS?

-Es sólo nuestro compañero de grupo, sabes que el grupo era de 6 y no nos quedaba más que él, ya que estábamos: Kuriko, Ken, Hikari, tú y yo; faltaba uno-no sé la razón, pero eso no me alivia, estoy seguro de haber visto un leve sonrojo.

-Pues ella también es mi amiga-le dijo Hiroto, la verdad, estaba aburrido de aquella conversación.

-Ella va a estar con el nombre de Violet-les dije, para acabar la conversación.-Además, se supone que debo entrar a la 1:00pm.

-Pues nos quedan 5 minutos-me dijeron, 5 MINUTOS.

-Si me disculpas, me como esta tarta de chocolate-me dijo Yuki, mientras me quitaba el paste y se lo comía.

-Ey-le reclamé, pero ya no estaba ni ella, ni Hiroto.

-APÚRATE TORTUGA-me dijeron desde sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Argh-gruñí por lo bajo, pero tenía que apurarme, así que dejé una nota a mi madre, la cual, se encontraba trabajando, después de eso, fui a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, después de haber hecho caso a todas las instrucciones, dije-LINK START.-y apareció en fondo blanco de registro, así que entré a mi cuenta, introduje la contraseña, y el lenguaje, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con el mundo virtual, en el Aincrad.

-Hola, **Brick-** escuché una voz, ella era **Yuki** , mi nombre real era **Makoto,** pero aquí sería Brick.

-¿Cómo sabías que me iba a llamar Brick?-le pregunté.

-Hablas en sueños-me respondió otra voz, era **Hiroto.**

-Ahí está **Blaze**.-me dijo, señalando a mi hermano.

-¡BRICK!-escuché la voz de mi amigo **Boomer** , de hecho, Hotaru, que venía acompañado de una chica, supuse que era Hikari, su hermana menor.

-Hola, Boomer-lo saludé.

-¡Socios!-escuché otra voz, era **Butch** , mejor dicho, **Kojiro.**

 **-** Hola, idio...digo Butch-lo saludé.

.Normal POV.

-Gracias por tu formal saludo- le dijo sarcásticamente Butch.

-De nada-le dijo Brick.

-Infantiles-murmuró Yuki.

-Hola Yuki-saludó Violet.

-Hola Violet-le respondió ella.

-¿Acaso estoy pintado?-dijo Blaze.

-Ah, hola-le dijo Violet sin voltear la mirada.

-Wow, que saludo-dijo sarcásticamente Blaze.

-Gracias-le respondió-Oye Yuki, ¿Cierto que jugaste la beta?-le preguntó a su amiga(Los chicos están hablando, excepto Blaze que está de adorno XD)

-Si, de hecho, mi hermano iba a ser quien iba a jugarla, pero se la terminé quitando, la oportunidad jeje-dijo Yuki.

-Lo recuerdo, Makoto casi la mata-dijo Blaze.

-No digas los nombres reales-le reclamó Yuki.

-¿Lo dice la que tiene su nombre de avatar su nombre real?-dijeron ambos con una gotita anime.

-Es que...no se me ocurría otro nombre-les dijo Yuki nerviosa.

.Con los chicos.(Paralelamente)

-Butch, te atrasaste-le reclamó Brick.

-Es que...mi hermana mayor es un caso-se excusó.

-Yo tengo de hermanos dos mellizos-le dijo Brick-Y si supieras por la tortura que tuve que pasar.

-Ninguno de los tres nos libramos de tener una hermana-finalizó Boomer.- Porque Butch tiene a su hermana mayor, Natsuki.

-Oye Boomer, ¿Te percataste de lo que "pasa" entre Hiroto y Hikari?-le dijo Brick, haciendo comillas.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Boomer sorprendido.

-Wow, si que eres inocente-dijo Butch-Yo lo hago reaccionar-se dirigió hacia Brick, para después hablarle al rubio-Parece que ambos se gustan.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Boomer.-

-Brick, creo que te quedarás sin hermano-dijo Butch.

-Ey, Boomer, que todavía necesito una carnada humana que usar contra Yuki-dijo Brick.

-Pero, yo la noté más cortante con él-dijo Boomer.

-¿Nos quedaremos hablando de los romances?Parecemos niñitas-dijo Butch.

-Cierto, ahora estamos aquí, en el mundo virtual-dijo Brick.

-Bueno, dejaremos ese tema más tarde, unos...3 años-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa.

-YUKI-llamó Brick a su hermana, con lo que llamó su atención-VEN CON BLAZE Y VIOLET-le gritó, con lo que consiguió que los tres fueran con él y sus amigos.

-¿NOS QUISISTE ROMPER EL TÍMPANO?-le dijeron.

-¿Sabes dónde podemos conseguir unos cuántos ítems?-Brick ignoró a sus amigos, para esperar la respuesta de su hermana.

-Pues...hay un prado en el norte, pero, también hay otro en el sur, yo recomiendo el del sur, es un poco más espacioso, además de que hay más mounstruos débiles con los que pueden practicar.-le contestó su hermana, mientras miraba un mapa.

-¿Olvidas que ninguno sabe jugar?-le dijo Violet.

-Cierto, lo olvidé-dijo Yuki con una gotita.-Pero allí les enseño, aunque en el camino les voy enseñando las opciones del menú y todo.

-Vamos entonces-dijeron los tres chicos de 15 años.

-Es por allí-dijo Yuki, señalando el lado sur, con una gotita anime, pues ellos se estaban dirigiendo al norte-Miren, así abren el menú-dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, estando ella en el medio, mientras caminaba y les enseñaba las opciones básicas.

Las 2 chicas recibían miradas de parte de los chicos que las veían pasar, pues sus avatares eran muy inusuales, pero terminaron recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte de Brick, Boomer y Blitz, con lo que Butch estaba de lo más entretenido y atento viendo como podría disfrutar del juego en su totalidad.

Brick tenía los cabellos rojos(Desde ahora, hasta que lo diga, pelirrojo se va a referir que tiene el cabello ROJO como la sangre, en vez de referirse a alguien de cabello anaranjado, ya que, la palabra pelianaranjado no existe, aclarado, volvemos.)y lo tenía muy largo, pero estaba atado con una pequeña liga que no se notaba, tenía puesto una polera de manga larga de color rojo vino, y encima tenía una armadura de cuerpo, tenía unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas cafés, y unos guantes de color negro, sin dedos.(N/A: La ropa de los chicos son muy simples, porque soy floja XD, además, voy a hacer que los chicos se parezcan a las chicas).

Boomer tenía el cabello alborotado, pero un con un poco más de cantidad(Como en la vida real)de color azul un poco oscuro, además de tener los ojos de color verde agua oscuro. Tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color azul marino, y encima tenía puesto una armadura de cuerpo, y unos pantalones negros, zapatillas cafés, y guantes de color azul oscuro sin dedos.

Butch tenía el cabello verde oscuro(Como Dai), lo tenía parado en puntas(N/A: Como el Butch original de las PPG o como un saiyajin xD)y ojos de color anaranjado oscuro(Yuki: Como el cabello de Natsuki n.n Hiroto:¿Y después soy yo el que no tengo que meterme?. Yuki: ¿Y qué es eso de que tengo pretendiente? Hiroto: Si, yo también- Hikari: ¿Y yo que supuestamente tengo con él? .Natsuki, las PPGZ y los RRBZ: CÁLLENSE. Hikari, Yuki e Hiroto: Ok...). Tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color verde oscuro, y encima una armadura de cuerpo, unos pantalones negros, zapatillas negras, y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Blaze tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y un tanto alborotado(Como el de Brick en la vida real)de color morado oscuro con un leve tono azul, y ojos de color azul, tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color morado oscuro y una armadura de cuerpo encima, y un pantalón de color gris oscuro y zapatillas negras, además de unos guantes sin dedos de color gris oscuro.

Violet tenía su cabello de color morado hasta la cintura, estaba atado en una media cola, sus ojos eran de color celeste, tenía una polera manga larga de color gris oscuro, un chaleco de color morado fuerte., un cinturón de color blanco, una falda que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas de color gris claro, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro con toques violetas que hacía que resalten.

Yuki tenía el cabello de color rosado muy oscuro amarrado en una cola ondulada, sus ojos eran de color color azul fuerte, tenía puesto una polera manga larga de color coral, un chaleco de color negro con los bordes blancos un cinturón café y una falda blanca y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color negro con toques fucsias.

-¿Y el botón de cerrar sesión?-preguntó Boomer de curioso.

-Pues está por...-Yuki paró de hablar al percatarse de que estaba en el lugar al que querían llegar.-YA LLEGAMOS-dijo de repente, asustando a quienes estaban a su lado, sin embargo, los ignoró, sacó su arma basa y emepzó a matar a algunos jabalíes que estaban por allí sin piedad alguna.

-Que...-empezó a decir Violet.

-miedo...-terminó de hablar Blaze.

-Cool-dijo Butch-pero quiero saber como hacer eso-se empezó a quejar en forma chibi.

-ESPÉRENME UNOS TREINTA SEGUNDOS-gritó Yuki.

-NO SEAS MALA, QUIERO APRENDER-le gritó Blaze.

-Vale...-dijo a regañadientes Yuki.

-Miren...tienen que ir al inventario y sacar el arma base-les empezó a decir y vió que los demás le hicieron caso-Y después los matan como si no hubiese un mañana, fin del tutorial-dijo, lo que provocó que se cayeran estilo anime-Ahora si me disculpan-pone una mirada aterradora-tengo que matar jabalíes, porque esos malditos me hicieron pasar un mal rato cuando era principiante.

-Sé que moriré en el intento de decirle que no le entendimos nada de nada, pero ¿Qué?-dijo Brick, mientras veía a Blaze, Violet, Boomer y a Butch matando a jabalíes (N/A: Si se dan cuenta, todos ellos son gamers natos XD)-Ya que...-dijo Brick-Y ¿No hay otra manera?

-Ah, si, mira-le dijo Yuki, mientras levantaba una roca pequeña y la lanzaba(N/A: Como lo hizo Momoko).-Sólo imita lo que ellos hacen-señala a los demás.

-Bueno...-dijo Brick, mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque, todo iba bien, pero, el jabalí fue más rápido y lo tacleó.-Au...-se empezó a quejar.

-¿En serio socio?-le dicen Boomer y Butch.

-Aquí no hay dolor, idiota-le dijo su hermana.

-Ah, cierto jeje-dijo Brick, con lo que provocó que los demás se caigan estilo anime.

-Vuélvelo a intentar.-le dice Yuki, pero le quedaron cortas las palabras, ya que, Brick ya estaba matando jabalíes-Y yo que quería hacérmela de pro.-dijo Yuki sonriendo.

-Después de que se la pasaran cazado y matando jabaíes .-

-Waaaaaa, estoy cansada-dijo Yuki.

-La caza no nos dió nada, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijo Blitz, para echarse al lado de su hermana.

-Si, es cierto-continuó diciendo Violet, mientras se ponía al otro costado.

-Trío de flojos-dijeron los dos hermanos mayores.

-Que bueno que me salvé de mi hermana-dijo Butch.

-¿Qué tan mala puede ser?Si es muy buena conmigo-dice Violet.

-No la conoces en su totalidad-dice Butch, mientras los demás asienten, exceptuando a Boomer.

-Sólo es buena con ustedes dos, pero a nosotros nos hace pasar un calvario-dicen los demás en un suspiro.

-Bueno, dejémonos de suspiros, y vamos a la vida real, Boomer, recuerda que nuestro padre dijo que prepararía una rica cena-dijo Violet.

-Creo que va a ser lo mejor, tenemos que volver a la realidad, claro, si les interesa hacer sus tareas-dijo Brick en un tono burlón a sus hermanos, los cuales se pusieron pálidos, además de Violet.

-NO HICE NADAAAAAA-se quejaron los tres.

-Por hacer las tareas a última hora-dice Boomer.

-Si claro...y tú me vienes a hablar de responsabilidad-dice Violet sarcásticamente, lo que provoca que a Boomer le salga una venita en la cabeza-El burro me viene a hablar de orejas.-agrega burlona.

-Seré paciente, pero esta niña me saca de mis casillas-dice Boomer algo irritado.

-Ya déjense de sus peleas fraternales, que tengo un entrenamiento, aunque espero que Natsuki no me use de maniquí.-dice Butch suspirando.

-¿Hacen maniquíes tan feos?-dice Brick burlón.

-JAJAJAJJJA-se empiezan a reír los mellizos de la nada.

-USTEDES SIGUEN TENIENDO TAREA-les grita Butch, con lo que provoca que a los dos les entre una aura depresiva.

-Creo que te pasaste...-le dijo Boomer señalando a Violet, la cual acababa de recordar que ella también tenía tarea.

-Mi vida es miserable-dicen los 3, en un aura depresiva.

-Por burlarse de mi-dice Butch.

-Mejor no hagas enojar a esos mellizos, porque juntos son un problema muy grande, demasiado diría yo.-dice Brick.

-¿Qué me podrían hacer esos mocosos?-dice Butch burlón.

-Eso-dice Boomer, mientras señala a Blitz que empujaba a Butch el cual estaba a punto de caer, sino era por Yuki, la cual lo empujó hacia Blaze y empezaron a usarlo de pelota.-Y eso...y eso...-va agregando en cada tiro.

-Yo te advertí-dice Brick-Ya, déjense de tonterías, ya hicieron muchas por hoy-les dice a sus hermanos.

-Bueno...-dicen los dos, con lo que Yuki suelta a Butch provocando que se caiga.

-Yuki, ¿Dónde está la opción de salir?-le pregunta Violet.

-Ah, por aquí...-dice Yui,, pero detiene sus palabras al ver algo que la impactó.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Brick.

-Es que...no está-dice Violet(Que estaba a su lado)

-¿Cómo que no está?-dice Boomer.

-Miren.-dice Yuki, para después ver como los demás buscaban la opción-última opción...-dice.

-Es cierto...-dicen los 4 chicos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-dice Blaze

-Claro, pregúntamelo a mi-dice sarcásticamente Violet.

-YA DÉJENSE DE SUS PELEAS DE NOVIOS ¿NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS BRILLANDO?-le dice Yuki, mientras los 6 eran transportados a la "Ciudad de los Comienzos" y en el cielo empezaban a aparecer hexágonos rojos que tenían adentro letras que decían "Advertencia", hasta rodear toda la atmósfera.

-¿Pero qué...?-dice Butch, pero es cortado por Brick.

-Deja de hacer preguntas de las cuales no tenemos respuestas, y presta atención-dice, mientras señalaba el cielo del cual empezó a salir un líquido rojo, parecido a la sangre, que se filtró por los mensajes de advertencia para formar una figura con una túnica roja, de la cual, su rostro no era visible.

-Atención, jugadores-dijo la figura, con lo que todos quedaron en silencio, para después levantar los brazos- Mi nombre es Kayabaya Akihiko.

-¿Ese no es el nombre del creador del juego?-dijo Brick, mientras abría los ojos.

-A partir de este momento, soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo-agregó la figura.

Todos tenían la vista fija en la figura.

-Estoy seguro de que se habrán percatado de que la opción de cerrar sesión no se encuentra no es un defecto del juego. Repito, esto no es un defecto del juego.-hace una pausa-De hecho, es parte del juego.

-No...-dicen las seis al unisono, intentando convencerse de que la situación no podía ser cierta.

-No pueden salir del juego, ni alguien de afuera les puede quitar el NerveGear, si se intenta hacer esto, el NerveGear, provocará una descarga eléctrica que freirá sus cerebros, con lo que...-hace otra pausa-morirán.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Les acabo de poner un regalo en su inventario-agregó la figura, con lo que, todos buscaron en su inventario, para después, tener un espejo entre sus manos, y comenzar a brillar.

-¿Y esto?-dice Violet, mientras sacaba un espejo de su inventario, y comenzaba a brillar, al igual que todos los demás, para después estar con su apariencia real.

-La última forma de salir de aquí, es terminando los 100 niveles que tiene el juego.

-Ni siquiera los beta tester logramos llegar a tanto...-dijo Yuki, ignorando el cambio físico que había obtenido.

Pronto, la figura desapareció, dejando a todos impactados, pero después, todos comenzaron a hacer un alboroto.

Las chicas estaban en estado de shock, mientras que los chicos estaban a punto de entrar en la impotencia y desesperación.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestra madre?-les dice Yuki a sus hermanos, mientras se empezaba a acercar a ellos.

-Natsuki...madre...padre...-empezó a decir Butch.

-Padre...-dijo Violet, mientras empezaba a temblar levemente e inmediatamente fue abrazada por su hermano, pues él sabía que ella le tenía mucho cariño a su padre.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-dijeron los 3 chicos de 15 años.

* * *

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo el tercer capítulo, perdón por demorar un poco, pero me faltaba inspiración-dice Yuki.

-¿CÓMO QUE SOMOS NOVIOS?-empiezan a gritar frenéticos los dos castaños ojimorados.

-Y...¿Cómo es que ustedes son mellizos?-dice Natsuki, señalando a los "primos".

-Pues...-Yuki empieza a pensar(N/A: Ellos van a tener una pequeña historia)-por la autora...-

-Si, por la autora.-dice Hiroto nervioso.

-¿Eh?-Hikari empieza a observar a los tres, y de repente, conecta las imágenes de Yuki e Hiroto, además la de Natsuki y da un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dice Natsuki.

-Nada, pero...quiero hablar con...Yuki-dice Hikari, mientras tomaba la mano de la ojirosada.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-dice Natsuki, mientras veía a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ que estaban a punto de dormirse.

-Tenemos sueño...-dicen antes de dormirse y caerse de espaldas.

-Ok...-dice Natsuki.

-Como no hay nadie quien se despida, lo hará Natsuki-dice Hiroto, mientras se iba a dormir.

-Bueno, sayonara, dejen reviews si les gustó o si tienen alguna recomendación, ah, y Yuki me dejó estos mensajitos para ustedes-dice Natsuki

KtaMiauXD: Jeje, si se me ocurre la idea de poner a Yui, serás tú :D.

poweryuli5: Ehh? O.o?

Y por cierto, perdonen si en vez de Blaze puse Blitz en ciertas partes, quizás XD, además ¿Quieren a Brick con o sin gorra?


	5. Decisiones difíciles

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.4: Decisiones difíciles:**

-Holi, ya he vuelto con un nuevo fic, si, ya sé que he tardado, pero es que...-dice Yuki.

-CASI DESAPARECEMOS-gritan exaltados Natsuki, Hikari e Hiroto.

-Exagerados, si no lo saben, vivimos en la mente de la autora, no en el internet-dice Yuki.

-¿Y qué hace la autora sin internet?-dice Hiroto.

-Exacto-agrega Hikari.

-¿Saben que nos están usando para explicar todo?-dice Natsuki

-Siempre lo hace-dice Yuki.

-Cierto-dicen los otros dos castaños asintiendo.

-Bueno, quizás se pregunten que pasó, pues les explicaré con todo lo que decimos-dice Yuki-Pues resulta que en la casa de la autora, su padre no pagó el Internet y pues no hubo Internet por ese tiempo...

-Y quizás se preguntan ¿Por qué no usó Word?-continúa Natsuki.

-Pues porque...se acostumbró a usar el formato de la misma página...-dice Hiroto.

-Y porque dice que no es lo mismo-dice Hikari.

-Además de estar mal del estómago-dicen los 4 al unisono.

-JA, que salada, estar todo el fin del semana con el estómago mal.-dice Yuki(N/A: Les doy mucha libertad a estos personajes ¬¬**)

-¿No que eran la misma persona?-dice Hiroto.

-Me liberó de eso-dice Yuki (N/A: Voy a reflexionarlo XP)

-Además de que casi le da un ataque de inspiración, que consiste en que el estómago se le empiece a llenar de maripositas y dar saltitos y probablemente gritar agudamente-dice Hikari.

-Su hermano casi le da un lapo para que deje de estar así-dice Hiroto burlón (N/A: Forma número 1 de vengarse de alguien, lista, faltan otras 99 y sufrirán para toda su vida MUAJAJAJAJJAJA Hermano: LOCA Yo: ¿Ni siquiera me dejas estar tranquila aquí? Hermano: Deja de dar grititos, entonces Yo: No XP Hermano: Voy a quitar el enchufe Yo: NOOOOOO ;-;)

-¿No te actualizaste? Si le dio el lapo-dice Hikari. (N/A: No pregunten...-con un chichón-)

-Bueno, ¿Y las PPGZ y los RRBZ?-dice Natsuki.

-Están en la cocina.-dice Yuki.

-¿No se escaparán?-dice Natsuki.

-Con esta seguridad, es imposible-dice Yuki, mientras apretaba un botón, y una pared se volteó, mostrando distintas pantallas, en las que se encontraban las PPGZ y los RRBZ, siendo vigilaods por cámaras.

-La autora se da sus lujos aquí-dice Hikari, mirando la gran habitación. (N/A: No soy pobre, soy humilde XD)

-Bueno, empecemos-dice Natsuki.

-OK-dice Yuki, apretando un botón.-por cierto, ya no está la regla del pelirrojo, que tiene que ser cabello rojo como la sangre.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

Nota 7: Puede que a los chicos les ponga hermanos(para que alguien les fastidie la vida XD)

Nota 8: Mi estilo de la moda no es tan bueno que digamos así que perdón si es que los trajes son un mamarracho DX, acepto la culpa XD

* * *

Blossom comenzó a fijarse en ella y sus amigas, y se percató de que...TENÍAN SU VERDADERA APARIENCIA, se comenzó a fijar por sus alrededores y se percató que todos estaban así, se tocó la cabeza, y sintió algo, era su moño ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Eh?-dijo ella.

-Estoy igual de confundida-le dice la azabache, Buttercup, y entonces Blossom se fijó...KAORU ESTABA CON EL CABELLO CORTO Y ALBOROTADO COMO CUANDO TENÍA TRECE AÑOS, bueno estaba un poco más ordenado, pero IGUAL...

-¿Kaoru?-dijo confundida la rubia, Bubbles.

-No, sigo siendo Buttercup-le dice.

-¿TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO?-le dice Bubbles.

-Si, creí que sería incómodo cuando me pusiera el casco-dijo Buttercup.

-Chicas, este no es momento de alarmarse por el cabello, ¿Olvidaron que seguimos encerradas aquí?-dijo Blossom seria.

-¿Momoko?¿Tienes tu moño?-le dijo Bubbles.

-Al parecer, tenemos nuestra contextura y cabellos-sus amigas comenzaron a fijarse en su cuerpo-porque el NerveGear nos analizó de cuerpo completo, y a mi me analizó con el moño puesto-les explicó Blossom.

-Así que es eso-dice Buttercup.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que teníamos puesto fue analizado?-dice Bubles, intentando ocultar algo entre sus mangas.

-A excepción de la ropa, si-dice Blossom.

-Ah, ya veo-dice nerviosa Bubbles.

-Bueno, chicas, hay que ver la manera de salir de este juego-dice Buttercup decidida.

-Los Beta Tester sólo llegamos al nivel 46, de ahí no pudimos pasar-dice Blossom.

-¿Qué?-dice Bubbles.

-Si vamos por allí podremos tener una buena cantidad de oro antes que los demás, vamos chicas-dice Blossom decidida, mientras miraba un mapa y marcaba un camino, y comenzaba a correr.

-Bien chicas, vamos...-dice Buttercup, mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Bubbles.

-Dos semanas y media después-

Las chicas habían conseguido una buena cantidad de oro, y ahora tenían unas mejores espadas, sin embargo, en ese tiempo ya habían muerto 500 personas, y no se había pasado el primer piso hasta ahora.

 _-"Esto no puede estar pasando, ahora no sé que hacer, he estado pensando dejarlas para terminar este juego y liberarlas, no quiero arriesgarlas a la muerte, las quiero lo suficiente como para asumir ese riesgo, les enseñaré lo básico, ya sé...se me ocurrió algo"_ -pensaba Blossom-

 _-"¿Por qué siento que Blossom va hacer una tontería?"-_ pensaba Buttercup.

 _-"Tengo un presentimiento extraño, además de que Blossom se volvió muy seria._.."-pensó Bubbles, para después ver una pequeña pulsera plateada que tenía pequeñas perlas celestes, además del llavero de un pupito morado y de otro anaranjado" _Hotaru.._. _¿Dónde estarás?_ "

-¿No creen que es raro que no hubiésemos encontrado a esos idiotas?-dice Buttercup, de repente Blossom abre los ojos.

-Yuki...-suelta de repente.

-¿Yuki? ¿Ese no es el nombre de la hermana menor de Makoto?-dice Bubbles

-Si, ella jugó la beta, y sinceramente, fue una buena compañera...es demasiado probable que ella halla entrado con el estúpido de su hermano-dice Blossom.

-¿Compañera?-dice Buttercup.

-Si, en alguna oportunidad, hicimos un gremio entre nosotras dos-dijo Blossom.

-¿Entre dos?-dicen las dos con una gotita.

-El clan se llamaba: "Hijas de la luna"-dijo Blossom-además, fuimos un gremio muy bueno, ella tenía mucha habilidad con la espada, y algo de velocidad, pero sus reflejos...eran perfectos.-agregó.

-¿Perfectos?-dijo Buttercup.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo comentaste?-dijo Bubbles.

-Es que me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, ya que le apenaba, aunque yo sé su identidad, ella no sabe la mía-dijo Blossom.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidas.

-Es que no ganó el gran reto...-dijo Blossom.

-¿Cuál era ese gran reto?-dijo Buttercup.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras-dijo Blossom, con lo que sus amigas se cayeron estilo anime.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?-dijo Bubbles.

-Al Bosque Místico de los Cristales.-dice Blossom.

-Que lindo nombre-dice Bubbles.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer ahí?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Además de conseguir unos cuantos diamantes que podemos vender o con los que podemos mejorar nuestro armamento-dijo la pelirroja-vamos a ir a conseguir algo para Bubbles y que nos va a ser muy útil.

-¿Para mi?-dice Bubbles.

-Si, estoy segura que podrás adecuarte, eres perfecta para ese "trabajo"-dijo Blossom.

-¿Y cómo descubriste el lugar?-dice Buttercup.

-Estaba en la beta, espero que siga-dijo encaminándose hacia un bosque.

-Al llegar-

-¿Eh?Que raro-dijo Blossom.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Buttercup.

-Siento algo raro...-dice Blossom.

-Pero si es un bosque de hermosos colores-dice Bubbles aproximándose al bosque.

-BUBBLES NO-dice Blossom, intentando detenerla, sin embargo Bubbles continúa el camino.

-Debemos seguirla-dice Buttercup, notando que Bubbles empezó a correr.

 _-"Siento que algo me está llamando...¿Qué será?"-_ pensaba Bubbles, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, pero de repente, tropezaba.

-¿Dónde estará?-pensaba Blossom, cuando la ve, en el suelo.

-BUBBLES-llama Buttercup, pero ella no hacía caso.

-Tienes que...-dice Blossom, pero es interrumpida por Buttercup.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-dice Buttercup.

-Obsérvala con más atención-dice Blossom seria.

-¿Eh?-dice la azabache, mientras se fijaba en su amiga y se percataba que sus ojos brillaban, además de tener en sus manos un huevo, el cual estaba brillando de color azul, color del que estaban brillando sus ojos, ambos estaban siendo cubiertos por un aura celeste claro, el cual se reflejaba en los cristales que estaban colgados en los árboles.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Buttercup.

-Tiene un encuentro místico-le explica Blossom.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta.

-Ese huevo tiene a un dragón dentro.-le explica la pelirroja.

-¿Y tanta cosa para eso?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Más respeto a los dragones, niña-dice Blossom.

-Tienes mi edad...-le refuta Buttercup.

-Shhhh...-la silencia.

.Con Bubbles.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta al aire, se encontraba en un lugar que tenía toques azules.

-Eso no importa ahora...-dice una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta de nuevo.

-Alguien que estará aquí para hacer lo posible para que no mueras-vuelve a decir la voz-pero ahora no estás capacitada, nos veremos en tres meses y medio...en ese entonces estarás lista.

-¿Lista...?-dice en un susurro, para después desaparecer y volver a la realidad...

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Buttercup viendo el lugar que estaba desapareciendo.

-Este lugar es capaz de teletransportarse-dice Blossom.

-¿Y por qué te sorprendiste desde un principio?-le pregunta Buttercup.

-Porque lo había olvidado-dice ella con simpleza.

-Típico de ti...-le dice Buttercup.

-Escuché una voz...-dice Bubbles.

-Fue el huevo.-dice Blossom.

-¿Y el huevo?-pregunta Buttercup, con lo que Blossom se desespera.

-Me dijo que en un tres meses y medio estaré lista.-dice Bubbles.

-Conque en un tres meses y medio-dice Blossom- " _Ese dragón tiene fe en que lleguemos al piso 39 para ese entonces...en ese caso, mi decisión está tomada"_

 _-_ Buttercup, necesito hablar contigo-le dice Blossom.

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?-dice Bubbles confundida, mientras veía a sus amigas apartarse donde unos árboles

-Buttercup, durante todo este tiempo he visto que has podido defenderte sola y eres capaz de sobrevivir-le dice Blossom.

-Obvio-le dice burlona.

-Esto ya no es un juego, es cuestión de vida o muerte, y yo no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlas, ni a ti, ni a Miyako; ahora estamos hablando sobre nosotras, no sobre nuestros avatares, sabes que ella sola no sobreviviría sola-hace un pausa, al ver la cara de sorprendida de su amiga-así que...la dejo bajo tu cuidado, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de liberarlas de este juego, y por cierto, ni se les ocurra asistir a las reuniones que se hacen para derrotar a los jefes...

-¿ESTÁS LOCA ACASO?NOS METIMOS JUNTAS EN ESTO Y SALDREMOS JUNTAS DE ESTO-le dice Buttercup.

-ENTIENDE KAORU, ESTO ES CUESTIÓN DE VIVIR O MORIR, YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE TODO, NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A PERDERLAS CUANDO TENGO EL PODER DE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO, Y NO VOY A DESPERDICIAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE SOY UNA BETA TESTER-le dice la pelirroja llorando-TENGO LA EXPERIENCIA SUFICIENTE, SÉ MUCHAS ESTRATEGIAS, Y SI ES POSIBLE LE PEDIRÉ AYUDA A YUKI, ENTRE AMBAS PODREMOS GANAR ESTE JUEGO, Y SI NO ESTÁ, LO HARÉ YO SOLA, AUNQUE TENGA QUE MORIR EN EL INTENTO-agrega, para después darle un gran abrazo a su amiga.-

-Momoko...-dijo Buttercup.

-Cuida a Miyako, y cuando encuentre a ese dragón...no te separes de ella, ese dragón en una carta importante, les permitirá sobrevivir en el caso que estén en peligro.-le dice Blossom, mientras se da la vuelta y se va corriendo, derramando lágrimas.

-¿Buttercup?-dice Bubbles, aproximándose hacia su amiga, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo arrancando pasto, que se deshacían en píxeles, con la mirada gacha, mientras lloraba.

-Se fue...-dice ella.

-¿Y Blossom?-dice preocupada Bubbles, mientras comenzaba a buscar con la mirada.

-Se fue.-dice, mientras se levantaba.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunta.

-A ganar el juego, dice que no está dispuesta a arriesgarnos a la muerte-finaliza Buttercup.

-¿EH?-dice Bubbles.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino.-le dice, mientras comenzaba a caminar, acompañada de Bubbles, la cual sólo la seguía.

.Con Blossom.

-Es lo mejor para ustedes, chicas...-dice, aún llorando, mientras corría, y un jabalí se cruzaba en su camino, al instante, sacó una espada, que no era tan buena, pero era mejor que el arma base, para después matarlo al instante, junto a otros mounstruos que se le presentaban en el camino.-yo me encargaré de todo...no tienen de que preocuparse...

Definitivamente...en esta vida se toman **difíciles decisiones** , especialmente si se trata sobre seres a los que quieres demasiado.

* * *

-¿Y...?-les pregunta Yuki.

Nadie contestó, porque estaban con cara de: IMPACTADOS.

-Ok, creo que me excedí con este capítulo.-dice con una gotita anime.

-Es que no me lo esperaba-dice Natsuki.

-Yo tampoco-dicen los castaños.

-¿Qué tal si me hacen el favor de vigilar a mis víctimas?-dice Yuki, señalando las pantallas.

-Y volvió...-dicen los tres.

-¿Cuándo me fui?-les pregunta Yuki

-Ya vamos...-dicen los castaños.

-Yo tengo que comer unas galletitas, así que si me disculpas...-dice Natsuki, mientras se va.

-Déjame una Oreo siquiera-le reclama Yuki.

-No están haciendo nada sospechoso, bueno además de que Brick y Momoko están peleando como gorilas por un dulce.-dice Hikari.

-¿Sólo por uno?-dice Yuki.

-Claro, como tú tienes un tazón lleno de caramelos que no invitas...-dice Hiroto.

-Tú también tienes uno, así que no fastidies.-le dice Yuki, mientras lo señala.

-La otra vez me robaste 1, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?-le dice Hiroto con una venita.

-Eso fue porque hiciste que se me cayera de la boca esa otra vez-dice Yuki con una venita.

-¿Así son las peleas fraternales?-dice Hikari con una gotita, sin darse cuenta que Natsuki está detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo puede ser fraternal si no somos hermanos?-dicen los dos nerviosos.

-Pero...-Hikari para al ser interrumpida por Natsuki.

-Aquí está la galleta Oreo que me pediste que te dejara Yuki, aquí te la dejo-dice, mientras deja un empaque de galleta Oreo en una mesa.

-Natsuki, espera-dice Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Le dijiste a esa niña?-dice Hiroto señalando a Hikari.

-¿A quién llamas niña?Tenemos la misma edad, zopenco.-le dice Hikari.

-No, no le dije nada, ella se dio cuenta-le dice Yuki seria, y sólo vio que Hiroto también se puso serio.

-Hay que ir a hablar con Natsuki-le dice Hiroto.

-Si, vamos, Hikari, encárgate de lo que falta-le dice Yuki, mientras que se iba corriendo junto a Hiroto.

-¿QUÉ?YO NO PIENSO...-dice, pero se calla al ponerse consciente que no le van a escuchar-ya que...-suspira.-Sayonara, dejen reviews si les gustó y sino, no vayan a matar a la autora, que ahora está vulnerable, porque le sigue doliendo (N/A: No puedo creer que después de una semana me siga doliendo, pero estoy aprovechando que tengo feriado largo XD)bueno, nos vemos a la próxima, pero me sigo preguntando: ¿Qué demonios pasa con esos tres?Ya descubría una parte de lo que me están ocultando, pero no todo todavía, además, ¿POR QUÉ YO NO TENGO UN TARRO DE CARAMELOS?-dice lo último furiosa.


	6. Debo hacerlo

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.5:Debo hacerlo:**

-Ahora no estoy de ganas, así que, Hikari, tú saluda.-dice Yuki.

-¿Pero Hiroto?-pregunta Hikari, intentando librarse de eso.

-No está de humor tampoco, lo quise levantar, pero casi me da una patada voladora y yo casi le contesto con un buen golpe-le dice.

-Ok...-dice Hikari confundida.

-Yo me voy a comer helado de chocolate, además quiero ir a ver esa película que no pude terminar de ver la otra vez-dice Yuki, mientras se iba.

-Los prefería locos y alegres-dice Hikari.

-¿Qué les pasó?-dice Miyako.

-Problemas familiares.-dice Hikari.

-¿Sabes algo?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Un pequeña parte.-dice Hikari.

-¿Y eso es...?-le pregunta Kaoru.

-Me están cansando con sus preguntas-le dice Hikari, frustrada.

-No es para que te pongas así-le dice Momoko.

-Bueno, sorprendentemente, quiero empezar, no soy buena en esta parte, usualmente, los tres hacen la magia.-dice Hikari.

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunta Miyako-

-No me importa donde estén esos tres, la cosa es que es imposible que salgan, bueno, iré a hablar con Natsuki.-dice Hikari, para después apretar un botón del control que siempre tiene Yuki.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

-Chicos...-dice Violet-¿Se han fijado cómo estamos?-agrega.

-¿EH?-dicen los 5 confundidos al ver el gran cambio físico que habían tenido.

-Brick, ¿Qué demonios haces con tu gorra?-le pregunta Blaze

-Ni la menor idea-le dice

-¿Será por esto que en las instrucciones del NerveGear pedía un análisis de cuerpo completo?-dice Yuki pensativa.

-AH, MI GORRA-dice, al ver como desaparecía después de haber apretado un botón.

-Al parecer se activó automáticamente como un accesorio-dice Violet

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-dice Boomer.

-Recuerden que seguimos aquí, encerrados en este maldito juego-dice Butch.

-Es cierto, no hay que olvidar eso, bueno, tienen suerte que sepa demasiadas estrategias-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos un tutorial con patas-dice Brick burlón.

-EY, cállate, que por mi, irme por mi cuenta, puedo buscar a Blossom, volvemos a hacer nuestro gremio, terminamos e juego y fin-dice Yuki.

-¿Blossom?-pregunta Brick.

-Me dijiste que fue parte de tu gremio ¿No es cierto?-le pregunta Blaze

-Si.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?-pregunta Butch.

-Pues...probablemente otros Beta Tester vayan por aquí-dice haciendo un camino en su mapa-iremos por esta zona, aquí se puede encontrar mucho oro-agrega marcando otro lugar.-pero es más peligroso.

-Mi segundo nombre es peligro-dice Butch-

-No tienes segundo nombre, idiota-le dice Boomer.

-Cierto-dice Butch.

-Y después preguntan por qué la juventud de hoy en día está de mal en peor-dice Violet-con esta influencia cualquiera.

-Si, después nos echan la culpa a nosotros-dicen Blaze y Yuki-

-¿Van a seguir hablando así?-les dice Boomer.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntan confundidos.

-Así-dicen Boomer y Violet al mismo tiempo.

-Aaah, así-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo-créannos, también detestamos esto-agregan

-Raritos...-dice Butch.

-A mi también me suele pasar con ellos, además, que a ti y a Natsuki nunca les suceda, no es nuestra culpa-le dice Brick.

-Es que somos lo suficientemente distintos como para hacer eso-dice Butch-ella es demasiado infantil y controladora, además, le gusta hacer vestidos y es demasiado femenina.

-Además de popular-dice Boomer-y tú te pones demasiado celoso, no tanto como con...-es interrumpido por Butch.

-Hay que seguirlas, apúrense, tortugas-dice, para después irse corriendo.

-¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta?-dice Brick.

-IDIOTA, ¿A DÓNDE VAS?ESTAMOS AQUÍ-le grita Yuki.

-RESPETA A TUS MAYORES, NIÑA-le dice Butch.

-ERES DOS 4 AÑOS MÁS QUE YO, SIN EMBARGO ACTÚAS COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO-le dice Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Hacia dónde?-le dice Violet, mientras le jala de la oreja hacia un lado.

-Ah, cierto, por aquí-dice Yuki, mientras empezaba a emprender camino.

-Se calmó...-dice Boomer.

-Si, siempre tengo que hacer eso con ella, es como un perrito que ya domestiqué-dice Violet divertida.

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PERRITO DOMESTICADO?-le dice Yuki furiosa.

-Era broma...-le dice Violet, mientras escapaba de la furia de su amiga.

-Cuando terminemos este juego, me las pagarás...-le dice Yuki.

-Nunca llegaremos a este paso-dice Blaze.

-Cierto, ahora hay que ir a este bosque, nos queda poco tiempo antes de que anochezca-dice Yuki, poniéndose seria.

-ANDANDO-dice Brick emocionado.

-SI-dicen los otros 5 emocionados, mientras se iban corriendo, destruyendo a cualquier mounstruo a su paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Después de tres semanas y 6 días (si, soy exactita XD)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-dice Violet.

-Me da flojera pensar...-dice Yuki.

-¿Estás segura que sólo ahora?-le dice Blaze burlón.

-Cállate-le dice Yuki.

-Sus discusiones están cansando-dicen los tres jóvenes.

-¿Creen que no nos hemos cansado de las suyas?-contraatacan los otros 3.

-Fe por la repartición de oro-dice Brick.

-Y yo terminé repartiendo-dice Yuki.

-Tiene un buen punto-dice Boomer.

-Es lo que pasó-dice Violet.

-El punto es que compramos unas buenas espadas, al menos nos serán útiles hasta que consigamos más oro-dice Blaze.

-Si, Yuki no eligió tan mal después de todo-dice Butch burlón.

-Yuki...no te conviertas en una jugadora naranja...-se dice Yuki intentando contener su ira.

-¿Jugador naranja?-dice Boomer confundido.

-Si, ¿Acaso no leyeron este librito que con tanto esfuerzo también aporté?-dice sacando de su inventario un librito.

-No fastidies, tiene como 80 páginas-le dice Butch.

-Bueno, ni siquiera yo lo leí-dice Yuki, mientras guardaba el librito.

-Y eso que es la lectora de la familia-dice Blaze.

-Pues aquí tenemos otra-dice Boomer, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-EY-dice Violet.

-Amiga, somos tan parecidas-le dice Yuki, mientras ponía su mano en el otro hombro de su amiga.

-Lamentablemente, es cierto-dice Violet.

-¿CÓMO QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE?-le dice Yuki enojada.

-Era una pequeñísima broma-le dice Violet.

-Yuki, ¿A dónde vamos?-le dice Brick.

-Ya deberías haber aprendido a ver el mapa-le refuta Yuki.

-Si, pero es que no sabemos exactamente a donde ir, porque si decidimos por nuestra cuenta tú nos das un lapo a cada uno, que aunque no nos baje vida nos deja marcado-dice Butch rápidamente.

-Levante la mano quien crea que a Butch se le quemó el cerebro al procesar toda esa frase-dice Brick burlón, con lo que los demás levantan la mano.

-Aquí sólo se burlan de mi-dice Butch en una esquinita con un aura depresiva.

-Bueno, vamos a ir a esta ciudad, escuché que habrá una reunión especial sobre como derrotar al primer jefe-dice Yuki, con esto, Brick abre los ojos.

-Chicos-empieza a decir Brick-¿Están seguros de tomar este riesgo?

-No quiero que un tonto juego venga a echarme la vida abajo-dice Butch.

-Yo sí estoy dispuesto, pero...-dice Boomer, mientras obseserva a su hermana.

-Estoy segura que lo podremos hacer-dice Violet-claro, si Blaze no se asusta-agrega burlona.-aunque no importaría.

-EY-le reclama-bueno, claro que sí acepto este riesgo, sería demasiado cobarde de mi parte, además no piensen que los dejaré con toda la diversión.

-No fui una beta tester por nada-dice Yuki, subiendo el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación.

-En todo caso, tendré que cuidarlos-dice Brick, burlón-Bien, Yuki, ¿Dónde es?

-Por aquí-dice Yuki, mientras se giraba en sus talones hacia el frente.-A LA AVENTURA-dice, mientras comenzaba a correr, seguida de los demás.

 _-"No estoy dispuesto a perder a aquellos a quienes quiero, los protegeré con mi vida en la batalla"-_ piensa Brick-" _Ese es mi deber, reto y lo que si no hago, me lamentaré toda mi vida; además tengo cosas pendientes_ "

 _-"Necesito llevar a Hikari a la vida real, no es justo que ella se hubiese perjudicado de esta forma, haré lo posible por recuperar nuestras vidas, especialmente porque tengo todavía mucho que vivir, y no puedo morir sin haber dicho algo que debía decir hace mucho tiempo"_ -piensa Boomer.

 _-"Estoy seguro que mi hermana me está extrañando, al igual que mis padres; Natsuki suele ser un poco dramática, pero sigue siendo mi hermana; y por supuesto, tengo que cumplir con mi promesa en la vida real "_ -pensaba Butch.

 _-"No voy a permitir que un juego me gane, ni que mis seres queridos queden expuestos; esto va más allá que mi orgullo..."-_ pensó Blaze.

- _"No puedo quedarme llorando, tengo que regresar a la vida real, aquí no voy a poder cumplir lo que siempre he anhelado, tengo que volver a ver a mi padre, él se quedará muy triste si es que no salgo de aquí, Hotaru y yo...somos lo único que le queda, no quiero que los demás sufran por mi culpa...no estoy dispuesta a ser débil..."_ -pensaba Violet.

 _-"No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme de brazos cruzados, necesito terminar este juego, tengo sueños que cumplir..."-_ pensó Yuki.

 _-"TENGO MUCHO QUE VIVIR y **DEBO HACERLO** "_-pensaron los 6.

* * *

-Esto fue muy intenso-dice Momoko.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Miyako.

-No sé porque querrán saber sobre esos idiotas-dice Kaoru, mientras señalaba a su contraparte.-especialmente sobre ese...sabrá Dios que es esa cosa.-agrega burlona.

-OYE-le reclama Butch.

-¿Y por qué debería importarme esos chiquillos?-dice Brick.

-Porque supuestamente son tus hermanos-le dice Boomer.

-¿Entonces también son nuestro hermanos?-dice Butch.

-No, porque es un caso hipotético-interrumpe Yuki.

-AAAAH-gritan los seis, ya que, ella entró de la nada.

-Yuki, te dije que los convertirías en piedra-le dice Hiroto burlón.

-¿No que estaban mal?-dicen los 6.

-Al parecer la molestia no se acerca a ella, porque es muy fea-dice Hiroto burlón.

-Cállate-le dice Yuki, mientras le da un golpe.

-No saben cuanto me costó que se pusieran bien-dice Hikari cansada, entrando junto con Natsuki.

-Si, no puedo creer que realmente lo lograra-dice Natsuki.

-Pues, todo solucionado y aclarado, continuemos-dice Yuki.

-Ya terminamos-dice Hikari.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, que ya terminó el capítulo?-dice Natsuki.

-ZZZZZZZZ-Hikari se había desmallado, ya hora estaba dormida.

-Genial, simplemente genial-dice sarcástico Hiroto.

-¿Y ahora cómo va hacer su tarea?-dice Natsuki.

-NI LO INTENTEN-dice Yuki, mientras veía las cámaras, donde estaban los 6 intentando abrir una puerta; con lo que, corre rápidamente.

-Bueno Hiroto, tú de los brazos, yo de las piernas-dice Natsuki, mientras comenzaba a cargar a Hikari.(Ella no usa falda)

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-dice Hiroto.

-Porque sino Yuki te matará-dice Natsuki, con lo que, Hiroto, rápidamente agarra de los brazos a Hikari.

-Apúrate-le dice Hiroto algo sonrojado.

-Se nota que le tienes mucho miedo a Yuki, pero antes, debo despedirme-dice Natsuki-Sayonara, dejen reviews si les gustó, y pongan que fue lo que más les gustó; la autora les dejó estas notas:

KtaMiauXD: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, además acabo de agarrarte cariño, a ti y a tus hermosos y alentadores reviews

mika hikorito:Aquí lo tienes :D

Eso es todo, ojalá les haya gustado.


	7. ¿Beater?

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.6: ¿Beater?**

-Hola, si creían que se habían librado de esta mala escritora, están muy equivocados, soy como un chicle pegado en la suela de tu zapato, muy difícil de quitar...-dice Yuki.

-Mala metáfora...-dice Hiroto.

-CÁLLATE-le grita Yuki.

-AAhhhh, por fin...-dice Hikari, mientras entraba a la habitación estirándose-pude darme una buena siesta.

-Te levantaste tarde-le dice Natsuki.

-Es que soy un "poquito" floja-dice haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Igual a ellos-señala a Yuki e Hiroto.

-Nacimos flojos, moriremos flojos-dicen al unisono.

-Me uno a esa filosofía-dice Hikari-

-Pues no podrás hacerlo mucho, porque recuerda que tienes tarea...-le dice Natsuki.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así?-le pregunta Hiroto.

-Desde que aquí hay personas menos responsables que yo-dice Natsuki.

-EY-reclaman los 3.

-¿Y las PPGZ y los RRBZ?-pregunta Natsuki, después de reírse por un rato.

-Durmiendo-contesta simplemente Yuki.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a empezar?-le pregunta Natsuki.

-Si, bueno, empecemos...-dice Yuki con su control-

-Con tal de no volver a "New Aventures" y volver a estar atada a este tonto, me vale-murmura Hikari.

-Cierto, lo actualizaré por estos días...-dice Yuki.

-Para que hablas-le reclama Hiroto.

-Parece que tiene oído súper sónico-refuta Hikari.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

POV Momoko:

Ha pasado un mes desde que este juego de la muerte a comenzado...durante este tiempo, ya han muerto 2000 personas, sin embargo, nadie a sido capaz de completar el primer piso...ni yo, que soy una beta tester...y hoy...por fin se va a organizar una reunión.

-Es mi oportunidad...-digo al aire, desde que dejé a mis amigas me he vuelto una jugadora solitaria, ahora me encuentro en un lugar apartado de la plaza, veo a mucha gente que está con personas que, al parecer, conoce de mucho tiempo, a veces hay momentos en los que me pregunto si es que fue una buena elección dejar solas a mis amigas...

POV Normal:

La chica pelirroja, comenzó a retirarse de las sombras, y después se puso una capa de color rojo vino; para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar donde habría una reunión importante...

-.-.-.-.-.-Cuando llegó-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni bien llegó, se apresuró a sentarse en una de las tantas "gradas", ya que el lugar era conformado por gradas que estaban en forma de círculo, que eran interrumpidos por una pequeña estructura, que tenía un agujero que tenía el tamaño y forma de una puerta. En unos instantes se puso en presencia un joven peliazul.

-¡Bien, comencemos con esto!-dice el joven, con lo que consiguió la atención de todos.-Gracias por acudir a esta reunión. Mi nombre es Diabel, y me gusta considerar mi clase como la de un caballero-agrega, recibiendo algunas burlas.

-¡Deberías tomar esto en serio!-decían algunos.

De repente, Diabel se puso serio.

-Hace unos días, nuestro grupo encontró la habitación del jefe en la cima de la torre-dijo Diabel, con lo que todos comenzaron a rumorear.

-¿En serio?-empezaban a decir.

Blossom sólo los veía fastidiada y sorprendida.

-Tenemos que encontrar al jefe y matarlo, para así pasar al segundo nivel-dice Diabel-para después decirles a aquellos que aguardan temerosos en la "Ciudad de los Comienzos" que todavía hay oportunidad para salir de aquí-agrega.-¿Están de acuerdo?

Las personas comenzaron a asentir, para después aplaudir.

Blossom sólo sonrió levemente.

-Entonces, vamos a comenzar nuestro plan-empezó a decir-Primero, divídanse en grupos de siete-agregó, con lo que la sonrisa de Blossom se quitó.-Un grupo ordinario no tiene oportunidad contra el jefe del primer piso.

-Claro, que estaremos en el mismo grupo-empezaban a decir entre sí las personas, excepto Blossom que empezó a ver a todos lados desesperadamente, ya que, de repente había se quedado sola, hasta que se topó con una cabellera castaña y unos ojos rosas...

-¿Blossom?-le dijo la castaña-

-¿Eh?-dijo la pelirroja, mientras observaba a la ojirosa.

-Soy yo, Yuki-le dijo ella, mientras se señalaba a ella misma.

-¿Yuki?¿Eres tú?-le preguntó incrédula.

-Si ¿Cuántas Yuki"s hay en el mundo?-le dice Yuki.

-Pues hay más personas...-le dice pensativa.

-No me arruines el chiste.-le dice Yuki.-Oye-le dice, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás encapuchada?Sino fuera por tu nombre, no te hubiese reconocido, aunque claro, lo único que sé de ti es que estudias en el mismo colegio de mi hermano.-le dice Yuki, tensando a Blossom.

-Pues...-empieza a decir ella-¿Conoces a Momoko Akatsutsumi?-le pregunta

-Obvio, es la rival de mi hermano mayor-le dice Yuki.

-¿Viniste con tu hermano?-le pregunta, aún dudosa.

-Si, ahí está, también vine con más personas-le dice, señalando a Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blaze y Violet.

-No quiero que él sepa que estoy aquí-le dice, mientras volteaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Yuki, pero las palabras le quedan cortas al ver a Blossom sin capucha.-TÚ ERES MO...-intenta gritar, pero es cubierta por Blossom, que se volvió a encapuchar.

-Sshhhh-la silencia-No llames la atención de tu hermano, lo último que necesito es formar parte de su grupo.

-Ey, yo estoy en su grupo-le dice-Por favor, únete a nuestro grupo...Por mí-le dice haciendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien-Blossom suspira derrotada.

-SI-celebra-ven-le dice, para después llevarla de la mano hacia donde estaban los demás.-y no te preocupes, no les diré que eres Momoko-les dice en el camino

-Hasta que llegaste-le dice Violet.

-Si, pero traje a una amiga conmigo-dice Yuki, aún llevando de la mano a Blossom.-ella es Blossom.

-Ah, en todo caso-dice Violet, levantándose-un gusto, Blossom, yo soy Violet; y él es mi hermano mayor Boomer-dice señalando al susodicho.

-Hola, como bien dijo Violet, yo soy Boomer.

-¿Saben que están de más las presentaciones?-les dice Yuki.

-Lo siento, pero nos criaron demasiado bien.-dicen los dos.

-Ok...-dicen los demás.

-Bueno, ella formará parte de nuestro grupo-dice Yuki, en eso Brick se levanta.

-¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ella?-pregunta inseguro.

-La conoces más de lo que crees-murmura Yuki-es una persona confiable, así que, quieras o no, formará parte del grupo-agrega.

-Está bien-dice Brick, después de observar detenidamente a Blossom, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

-Bien, a enviar la solicitud entonces-dice Yuki alegre, mientras presionaba distintos botones, hasta que Blssom quedó integrada.

-Ya veo que ya han conseguido grupos-dice Diabel.-Bueno, les hablaré sobre la estrategia...-empieza a decir, pero es interrumpido por alguien.

-UN MOMENTO-dijo un pelirrojo-Mi nombre es Kibaou-se presentó.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres comentarnos?-le dice Diabel, algo fastidiado, ya que, lo habían interrumpido de una forma muy brusca.

-Pues que...-empieza a decir- ¡Algunos de aquí deberían disculparse por los 2.000 jugadores que hasta ahora han muerto!-grita, para después señalarlos.

Blossom y Yuki se mordieron los labios inferiores y agacharon levemente la mirada, Brick se dio cuenta de esto y les dirigió una mirada que las calmó.

-Kibaou-le dijo Diabel-¿Te refieres a los beta tester?.

-¡Claro que sí!-volvió a gritar.-El día que comenzó este maldito juego, los de la beta se fueron, dejándonos a los principiantes solos, además de ir por los mejores lugares de caza-agregó molesto.

Blossom, Yuki, Violet, Blaze, Boomer, Butch y Brick se sintieron culpables de alguna forma, pues había sido cierto; pero especialmente Blossom y Yuki, pues esas palabras eran dirigidas a ellas, y lastimosamente, era cierto, bueno, una parte...

-¡Estoy seguro que alguien de aquí estuvo en la beta!-gritó.-¡Deberían arrodillarse y disculparse, además de entregar todos los ítems que han reunido hasta ahora!-agregó.

Blossom y Yuki, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas, pero de la nada apareció un señor alto, de tez oscura; interrumpiendo a Kibaou.

-Mi nombre es Egil-se presentó-A ver, si te entendí bien, ¿Estás queriendo decir que los beta tester tuvieron la culpa de las muertes de las 2000 personas fallecidas en este mes; y que deberían disculparse y entregar sus ítems y dinero?-le preguntó.

-Exactamente-respondió nervioso, pues el señor era muy alto y su presencia podía dar algo de miedo.

-Tú adquiriste este libro ¿No es cierto?-le pregunta.

-Si-le responde.-era muy fácil de adquirir.

-Exactamente, la información que hay aquí fue contribuida por los beta tester-le dijo Egil.

Violet y Blaze vieron a Yuki incrédulos, ERA CIERTO LO QUE HABÍA DICHO, ella sólo los vio con algo de burla, pero después volteó la mirada a Blossom, la cual, seguía atenta a la conversación.

-A pesar de que todos lo leyeron, aquellas 2000 personas murieron-dijo Egil, provocando así, que Kibaou fuera a sentarse lanzando maldiciones.

Butch se tensó un poco, pues él mismo había dicho que daba flojera leerlo, ya que eran como 80 páginas.

-De acuerdo ¿Entonces podemos continuar?-pregunta Diabel.

Los demás sólo asintieron.

-Con respecto a la información del jefe, la última edición del libro guía fue publicada recientemente.-dice Diabel.-De acuerdo a ella, el jefe se llama Illfang, el Señor de los Kobold.-agrega, mientras lee la guía.-Está resguardado por los Centinelas de las Ruinas Kobold. Está armado con un hacha y escudo-dice, con lo que, los demás comenzaron a murmurar-Tiene cuatro barras de vida, y cuando la última entra en rojo, cambia a un tipo de espada llamada Talwar; su patrón de ataque, también cambia..

-Vaya...-comienzan a decir los demás.

-Y en esto concluye la información de la batalla.-dice Diabel, mientras cierra el libro-Por último, el dinero será distribuido, el grupo quien derrote al jefe, se queda con sus XP. Y quien sea que reciba el ítem se lo queda.-dice Diabel-¿Alguna objeción?-pregunta.

Nadie le dijo nada, así que prosiguió.

-Bien, partimos mañana, a las 10:00am.-dice Diabel-¡Entonces, pueden retirarse!-agrega, con lo que, los demás le hacen caso y se van retirando.

Kibaou se estaba disculpando con Diabel, y así se iban organizando los grupos...

-Bueno, ahora que terminó esta reunión-empieza a decir Boomer-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues vamos a...-dice Yuki, pero deja de hablar al percatarse de la ausencia de Blossom.-¿Eh?¿Blossom?-preguntó al visualizarla, estaba un poco lejos

-Supongo que querrá estar sola-dice Butch.

-Supongo...-dice Yuki, mientras la observaba.

Brick la vió detenidamente, hasta que se percató de unos cuantos cabellos naranjas que se dejaban ver, a pesar de la capa, con lo que, se sorprendió, ya que, conocía a una chica que tenía así de largo el cabello, además de tenerlo de ese color...¿Coincidencia?

-No puede ser ella-murmuró Brick.

-BRICK-lo llamó su hermano-APÚRATE.

-YA VOY-les gritó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Por la noche, en la plaza.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No les parece curioso que la amiga de Yuki no hubiera hablado nada?-pregunta Violet.

-Si, es cierto-dicen los demás

-Es que...-empieza a decir Yuki-es muy callada

-Ah, ahí está-dice Blaze, señalando a Blossom, la cual estaba sentada, luchan...digo comiendo un pan seco.

-Oye, Brick, hazme un favor-le dice Yuki.

-¿EH?-dice, al ser arrastrado por su hermana.

-Quiero que le des esto-le dice mientras le entregaba un tarro de ¿Crema?

-Oye, sabes que es lo único que le da sabor a nuestra comida.

-Yo consigo más-le dice Yuki.

-Está bien-dice Brick-" _Aprovecharé para asegurarme si es ella o no..."_ -piensa Brick, mientras se acerca a Blossom.

- _"Esto es mejor que nada_ "-pensaba ella-¿Eh?-dijo al percatarse que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-Es muy sabroso ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Brick, al percatarse que Blossom se había alejado.

Blossom sólo asintió.

-Yuki me dijo que te diera esto-le dijo Brick, mientras ponía el frasco a su costado.

Blossom, puso su mano encima del frasco, quedando en su mano una esfera brillante de color blanco, y después lo untó en su pan.

-¿Crema?-dijo, alterando un poco su voz.

-Si, le da un poco más de sabor-dice Brick, mientras se untaba la crema.-prueba.

-Si...-dijo, mientras se limitaba a darle un pequeño bocado, para después comérselo entero y con muchas ganas.

-Si quieres te digo el nombre de la misión.-le propuso Brick, al escuchar la voz de Blossom un poco más clara y sin ser cambiada, pero se decepcionó al ver que ella negó la cabeza.

-Dile a Yuki que le agradezco-le dijo Blossom, cambiando su voz.

-Espera-le dijo Brick, mientras la sostenía de la muñeca, provocando así que Blossom se sonroje levemente-Tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien que también entró a este juego, y quiero saber si eres tú-le dijo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si soy ella?-le preguntó cambiando levemente su voz.

-Sólo dime el color de tu cabello y de tus ojos, especialmente el último, con eso bastará...-le dijo Brick, sin esperar que Blossom se zafara de su agarre.

-Nos vemos mañana-le dijo, mientras se iba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente en el Campo Forestal.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miren chicos, nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de los ayudantes del jefe-empezó a decir Yuki.-

-Entonces...yo uso mi habilidad de espada para bloquear sus ataques.-dice Brick.

-Vale, entonces cuando ella lo haga, Blossom tienes que cambiar y atacarlos...-dice Yuki.-Yo haré lo mismo con Boomer y Butch; bueno en el caso que yo seré el cambio jeje; Violet y Blaze harán lo mismo, como Violet es más ágil, ella será quien haga el cambio ¿Alguna duda?

-Si ¿Qué es cambio?-pregunta Violet.

-Te explico en el camino-dice Yuki.

Blossom sólo suspira algo frustrada, ya que, no le era demasiado cómodo jugar con personas que no sabían jugar al máximo como ella; especialmente al ser un juego de la muerte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cuando llegan.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escuchen, todos-dice Diabel, en la puerta-sólo tengo una cosa que decir ¡Triunfemos!-dice, para después abrir las puertas...

Ni bien fueron abiertas las puertas, se ve a un mounstruo gigantesco que en cierto sentido se parecía a un toro rojo, en la mano derecha llevaba un hacha, mientras que en la izquierda, un escudo; el lugar fue iluminado por luces de distintos colores. A su lado aparecieron tres mounstruos más pequeños que tenían armaduras, una lanza y un escudo; pero cuando se destruía a uno, aparecían más, quedando así, todos contra los "guardias".

Diabel iba dando indicaciones a los distintos grupos, mientras que, los que sobraban iban bloqueando los ataques que ellos recibían.

-MOCOSA(Así le dice Butch a Yuki -3-)AHÍ LO TIENES-le grita el azabache.

-NO ERA NECESARIO-le dijo ella.

-NO SE DISTRAIGAN-les grita Boomer.

-VIOLET, ES TUYO, NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA FALLAR-le grita Blaze a Violet.

-JA, COMO SI ESO FUERA A PASAR-le contesta ella.

-ESCUADRÓN D,E,F MANTENGAN A LOS CENTINELAS ALEJADOS-grita Diabel.

-¡Entendido!-dice Brick, para después atacar.-¡Cambio!-dice, y automáticamente apareció Blossom, la cual sacó su espada y comenzó a correr.

-SI-grita, para después atacarlos.

 _-"¿Eh?Esto no es posible...sabía que ella estuvo en la beta, pero no creía que fuera...tan veloz y hábil; es tan veloz que no puedo seguir a su espada, y por lo que veo lo hace con mucha habilidad y dedicación...en caso de que fuera ella...no podría ser ¿O si?"_ -pensaba Brick, mientras veía a Blossom.

De repente, las barras del jefe llegaron a rojo, y después tiró su hacha y escudo.

-RETROCEDAN-dice Diabel, mientras corría hacia el jefe-YO LO HARÉ.-agregó para después cargar su espada.

El jefe, cambió su arma, para sorpresa de Blossom y Yuki.

-¿Qué?-dijo Yuki confundida, dirigiéndole una mirada a Blossom, la cual también la miró confundida.

- _"Esa no es una Talwar es una Nodachi..._ "-pensó Blossom

- _"No es igual a la beta"_ -pensó Yuki.-ESPE...-intenta gritar, pero es interrumpida por Blossom.

-TIENES QUE RETROCEDER LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE-le grita.

Sin embargo, Diabel hace caso omiso a su advertencia y continúa su camino, pero cuando estuvo cerca, el gran mounstruo lo mandó a volar después de haberle dado muchos cuchillazos.

-¡Diabel!-gritó Kibaou, pero ya era muy tarde, además de que el mounstruo veía a por ellos.

Blossom fue corriendo hacia Diabel, vio con terror como su barra de vida estaba en rojo...y estaba a punto de morir.

-¿Intentabas cometer una locura?Eso fue muy peligroso-le dice Blossom, mientras apretaba unos cuantos botones, para que después apareciera en su mano un frasco que tenía un líquidorojo en él; lo intentó aproximar al rostro de Diabel, sin embargo, él la detuvo.

-Tú eras un beta tester-le preguntó- ¿No es verdad?-agregó, con lo que, sólo pudo darle una ojeada a Yuki, pero después volvió la mirada hacia Diabel.

-Intentabas obtener el ítem raro por dar el último golpe ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Blossom.

-Por favor...derrota...-decía Diabel como podía-derrota al jefe para todos-agregó, con lo que después comenzó a tomar un brillo azul, para después deshacerse en pixeles.

 _-"Ahora es cuando me pregunto...si hago lo correcto, al intentar ganar por el egoísta deseo de liberar sólo a quienes quiero..."_ -pensó Blossom, para después levantarse y sostener su espada con fuerza; de repente notó la presencia del pelirrojo a su lado.

-Si intentas hacerlo sola, estás mal-le dice Brick-yo tengo mis razones para salir de este juego.

-No tengo otra opción-le dijo Blossom, esta vez sin cambiar su voz, pues estaba lo suficientemente concentrada haciendo su plan, como para no percatarse de eso.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Brick.

-Bien, uno intenta dejarlo fuera de equilibrio, el otro intercambia y ataca, repetición y victoria-dice Blossom rápidamente.

-En otras palabras...volveremos a hacer lo mismo-dice Brick.

-AHORA-dice Blossom, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Entonces, tú lo dejas fuera de equilibrio, y yo ataco-le dice Brick, percatándose de quién era.

-No, este es mi plan, yo debería atacar-le dice Blossom, mientras veía como el jefe comenzaba a preparar su espada.

- _"Es tan terca..."_ -piensa Brick-Bien, entonces, prepárate-dice, para después atacarlo.-¡Cambio!

El jefe fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar un ataque hacia Blossom, pero afortunadamente, sólo destruyó su capa, dejando así su largo cabello pelirrojo al aire, al igual que sus ojos rosados.

-Te dije que te prepararas-le dice Brick-lo haré yo.

-Claro que no, es mío-dice Blssom, mientras lanzaba un ataque.

-MÍO-gritó Brick, lanzando un ataque.

-NO, ES MÍO-dijo Blossom, mientras lanzaba varios cortes con su espada al jefe, con lo que...lo derrotó.

-Par de infantiles...-dijo Yuki, observando la escena.

-¿TÚ SABÍAS?-le dijeron los otros 4.

-Pues sí...-dijo apenada.

Fueron interrumpidos por un cartel que decía: ¡Congratulations!

-¡Lo hicimos!-dijeron todos, llenos de alegría, mientras veían los bonos que recibían.

Blossom seguía arrodillada en el suelo, apretó unos cuantos botones, activando así su moño; un mensaje apareció frente a ella.

-¿Abrigo del crepúsculo?-dijo confundida Blossom.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan buena-dijo Brick-Blossom, o mejor dicho, Momoko.

-Les dije que era muy buena con la espada-dice Yuki.

-Nosotros...-dice Boomer.

-simplemente...-dice Butch.

-no lo...-continúa Violet.

-hubiésemos creído-termina Blaze.

Fueron interrumpidos por Kibaou.

-¿POR QUÉ?-gritó fuerttemente.-¿Por qué dejaste que Diabel muriera?

-¿Dejarlo morir?-dijo confundida Yuki.

-¡Claro!-aseguró Kibaou.-¡Conocías esa técnica que el jefe utilizó!

Tods comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡Él debe ser un beta tester!-gritó 1.

-¡Hay otros beta testers aquí! ¿NO ES CIERTO?-dijo otro.

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior, Blossom la observó y puso su brazo frente al de ella.

 _-"Esto va mal...si esto continúa...también culparán a Yuki, además de sus hermanos y amigos, a pesar de ser nuestros rivales en la vida real, sé que mis amigas tienen su felicidad gracias a ellos, al menos una parte, y no puedo permitir que mueran..."_ -pensó Blossom, para después tragar duro y ver el ítem que tenía.

-¡Oye, basta!-le reclamó Egil, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Blossom.

-¿Yo?¿Una beta tester?-preguntó al aire-No me compares con ellos...-agrega.

-Blossom...-dice en un susurro Yuki- _"¿Acaso estás loca?Sé que lo estás diciendo para protegerme, pero...¿Ir tan lejos?"_

 _-"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?"_ -pensó Brick- _"Esta no eres tú ¿O si?"_

-Si soy sincera, ustedes son mejores que la mayoría de los beta testers-dice Blossom, mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el espacio que había entre todos; mientras caminaba, su largo cabello se balanceaba suavemente.-pero...yo no soy como ellos...a diferencia de ellos, yo fui quien llegó más arriba que cualquiera; aunque claro, no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ayuda-dice dirigiéndole una mirada a Yuki, automáticamente, Blossom cambió su mirada a una triste al dirigirla a Yuki, pero quitó ese semblante y volvió a ponerlo al de antes para seguir hablando-

-¿Qué?-dijo Brick en un susurro.

-Yo sé muchísimo más...-siguió hablando Blossom.-

-¡Eso es peor que un beta tester!¡Estás haciendo trampa!-dijo Kibaou.

-¡Si, hace trampa!-empezaron a decir cosas parecidas.

-¡Una beta tester y una tramposa!-dijo uno-¡Una **beater**!-agregó.

-¿Beater?(beta tester+cheater=beater XD)-dice Blossom-suena bien, nada mal...-agrega con una sonrisa, ni bien dicho esto, se puso su capa, que era de color rojo vino, aún más oscura que su antigua capa, y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba al frente.

-Espera-le dijo Yuki.

-¿Si?-le dice Blossom.

-¿Dónde están Miyako y Kaoru?-le pregunta.

-Yo las dejé...-dice Blossom.

-Entiendo, no querías sacrificar sus vidas...-dice Yuki.

-Exacto-le dice Blossom.

-Bien, quizás ns veamos luego, a pesar de que te sigo respetando, no haré lo que tú hiciste, no dejaré ni a mis hermanos ni a mis amigos, estoy segura que ellos no lo harán-dice Yuki.

-Por favor, mantén sus vidas a salvo, y también la tuya-le dice Blossom, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Adios.-se despidió Yuki.

-Adios...-dice Blossom, para después abrir las puertas e irse...

* * *

-Bueno, creo que este cap no me salió tan mal-dice Yuki.

-Detesto esto...-dicen Hikari e Hiroto

-Pues sigan haciéndolo, porque los dedos de la autora no pararán de escribir-dice Yuki.

-Y se supone que nosotros somos parte de su diversión-dice Momoko.

-Pues sí-le responde Natsuki.

-Nos dejaron olvidadas-dicen Miyako y Kaoru a la vez.

-No se preocupen, la autora no se olvidó de ustedes, tiene algo planeado para los próximos capítulos.-les dice Yuki.-¿Dónde están esos mocosos?-agrega.

-Eres menor que ellos-le dice Hiroto.

-Si, pero es que ellos si son mocosos-dice Yuki asqueada.

-Creo que quiere venganza porque Butch le dijo mocosa-dice Hikari con una gota anime.

-JAJAJAJA-se ríe Yuki de forma maléfica-Algún día me vengaré...

-Ok, lo dejamos aquí, antes de que Yuki mate a alguien.-dice Natsuki.

-Creo que el primero va a ser el que aparezca por esa puerta-dice Hiroto.

-Sayonara, dejen reviews, que la haría muy feliz a la autora-dice Natsuki-además le dejo estos mensajes:

KtaMiauXD:Gracias por tus reviews, y tengo algo especial para los azules :3, además si te gustan los moraditos(si, ya les puse apodo X3)te recomiendo que te pases por New Aventures, que va especialmente para ellos, pero claro, no puden faltar nuestras otras parejitas :3, bueno me despido.


	8. Encuentro inesperado

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.7: Encuentro inesperado...**

-Holi ya e vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de Sword Art Online Z, con muchas ganas como siempre-saluda Yuki.

-Creo que es el saludo más largo que ha hecho hasta ahora-dice Natsuki.

-Por fin dice algo nuevo-dice Hikari.

-La verdad es que ya no me importa-dice Hiroto.

-Extrañas esos tiempos donde tú te la pasabas vagando ¿No?-le dice Yuki.

-Si-responde Hiroto.

-Pues por hoy te daré el gusto-le dice Yuki, mientras le señalaba su amado sillón.

-Wiiiiii-dice Hiroto.

-Le diste ese dulce que contenía la misma cantidad de azúcar como de 9 chocotejas ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Natsuki.

-No-miente Yuki.

-¿Eso era esa cosa azul que me querías dar?-pregunta Hikari.

-Ehhh, empecemos-dice Yuki nerviosa.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya no tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

Han pasado 8 meses y medio desde que el juego había comenzado; ahora se encontraban en el piso 55, pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en un grupo de jóvenes.

-Bien, Bubbles, te cuidas bien; y ustedes-se dirige hacia los demás-ni se les ocurra perderla de vista, porque sino podrán ver el mismo infierno, sin necesidad de morir-los amenazó con una mirada terrorífica.

-N-no se nos escapará de vista-dicen los otros 3 chicos, excepto una joven pelirroja que aparentaba tener 21 años.

-Bueno, me voy; me esperan en el piso 47; nos vemos dentro de 6 días-se despide Buttercup.

-Adiós Buttercup, y no te preocupes, con Otli a mi lado nada nos pasará.-se despidió Bubbles.(Usa un traje parecido al de Silica en Alfheim o en SAO, pero en toques azules)

-Bueno, Bubbles, vamos.-le dicen los demás.

-Si-les responde con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-3 días después.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rosalia, no eres la única en el grupo, también estamos nosotros, eres muy egoísta ¿Sabías?-le dice Bubbles enojada, pues Rosalia, casi los sacrificaba a ella y los demás del grupo.

-Bubbles, cálmate, fue un momento de emergencia-le dice uno de ellos.

-Es que no es la primera vez-dice Bubbles, aún algo alterada-desde que Buttercup se fue, ella a intentado matarnos, especialmente a mi-agrega.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mi, pequeña?-le dice Rosalia descaradamente.

-Ya no lo soporto, me voy a buscar a Buttercup, y con ella encontraré a Blossom, y saldremos de aquí-dijo, mientras apretaba unos cuantos botones y después se iba; se había desintegrado del grupo.

-¿Blossom?-dijo uno de ellos confundido-no me digan que está hablando de la misma Blossom, **"la dama del crepúsculo".** (¿Les gusta ese apodo?Pues a mi sí, le quería poner dama de la noche, pero bueno X3)-agregó algo aterrado.

-BUBBLES-lo llamó uno de ellos, pero era muy tarde, Bubbles, ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

-Otli, tú y yo vamos a buscar a mis amigas, ellas te van a agradar-le dijo tiernamente a su dragón.

Su dragón sólo soltó un ronroneo.

De repente, Bubbles, vio a unos mounstruos que tenían formas de gorilas.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó, mientras era mandada a volar por uno de ellos.-Otli...

Bubbles fue rodeada por pequeñas esferas celestes y blancas, que parecían ser burbujas.

-Gracias Otli...ahora a matarlos-dijo, mientras se levantaba y los atacaba, su espada era una ligera de tonos azules, celestes y blancos; sus movimientos eran ágiles, y se movía rápidamente, pero no pudo percatarse que la iban a atacar por la espalda, iba a morir cuando se metió Otli, la cual fue mandada a volar, además de chocar contra un árbol, Bubbles se percató de esto, así que corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sabía que ella moriría, sabía que ella no era real, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo era una de las pocas cosas en donde había podido encontrar un poco de felicidad, Otli comenzó a brillar en tonos azules y se deshizo en pixeles.

-Otli...-dijo tristemente, volteó la mirada hacia los mounstruos que amenazaban con matarla, se había olvidado por completo de ellos, iba a levantarse, pero los mounstruos se deshicieron en pixeles antes.-¿Eh?-agregó confundida.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Si, muchas gracias...-sus palabras le quedaron cortas ya que...volteó la mirada y se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules que ella conocía...

-¿EH?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, estaban levemente sonrojados.

-¿Miyako?/¿Hotaru?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, Miyako se puso a llorar, ahora recordaba que Otli se había ido.

-En serio lamento la pérdida de tu dragón-le dijo el rubio.

-Yo la quería mucho...-dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo..hemm-balbuceó Boomer, mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a Miyako, poniéndose así a su altura, levantó su mentón y le quitó las lágrimas que estaban saliendo.

-Ayúdame a buscar a Momoko y a Kaoru-dijo, para después abrazar a Boomer y a llorar en su pecho.

-No te preocupes...te ayudaré-le dijo tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-Gracias.-le dijo, mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Vamos, no es seguro que estemos aquí-dijo Boomer, mientras tomaba a Bubles de sus hombros y rompía el abrazo, para después levantarse y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si-le dijo ella, mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cuando llegan al pueblo de ese piso (Están en un local).-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya está, le envíe el mensaje a Kaoru, digo a Buttercup-se corrigió Bubbles.

-Te has vuelto dueña de un dragón ¿No?-le preguntó Boomer.

-Pues sí, hace tiempo me encontré un huevo, Blossom, o sea Momoko, me dijo que era de un dragón-se explicó Bubbles-pero más que su dueña, soy su amiga.

-Me dijiste que tus amigas estaban aquí ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Boomer.

-Si, pero...-su mirada entristeció.

-Si, lo sé todo, nos encontramos con Momoko cuando fuimos a derrotar al jefe del primer piso-dijo Boomer-Era muy buena con la espada.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-le preguntó Bubbles un poco frenética.

-No-dijo Boomer, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hablaste en plural cuándo dijiste lo de Blossom?-le preguntó Bubbles.-¿Makoto y Kojiro están aquí?

-Si, pero aquí se llaman Brick y Butch, respectivamente-le dijo Boomer-También vino mi hermana, y los hermanos de Makoto.

-Ya veo...-dijo Bubbles.

-Bueno, quería decirte algo importante sobre tu dragón-le dice Boomer.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confundida.

-Pues que hay un ítem que es capaz de revivir mascotas-le dice Boomer.

-¿En serio?-dijo esperanzada Bubbles.

-Si, iría por ti, pero es necesario que el dueño vaya-dice Boomer.

-No importa, claro que iré-dice con una sonrisa angelical, lo cual hace que Boomer se sonroje.

-Bueno, ese ítem está en el piso 47-dice Boomer aún sonrojado.

-Ahí es donde acordé encontrarme con Buttercup-dice Bubbles-

-Pero...-Boomer se pone serio-después de 3 días de la muerte, el ítem no funcionará.

-Pero...Tú me vas a ayudar ¿No es cierto?-le dice Bubbles-

-Claro que sí-le dice Boomer, mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, hay que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos-dice Bubbles-como me estás haciendo el favor, yo pagaré.

-Nada de eso, yo lo haré-dice Boomer.

-Pero...-dice Bubbles.

-Que yo lo hago-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero todavía tengo una pregunta...-es interrumpida por una pelirroja-

-Ay, Bubbles, nos volvemos a encontrar-dice con descaro-oh, mira que tenemos aquí-agrega, mientras miraba a Boomer-Ya conseguiste un compañero.

-Vamos Boomer-dice Bubbles, intentando ignorar a Rosalia.

-Bubbles, pequeña, ¿Qué pasó con tu dragoncito?-le preguntó.

-Otli...murió-dijo con dificultad.

-Bueno, no fue agradable la conversación, y ya nos vamos-dice Boomer tomando de la mano a Bubbles y llevándosela a otra parte; la verdad es que él se había visto incómodo con su presencia.

-Hotaru...-dijo en un susurro.

-Bueno, aquí soy Boomer-le dijo de la nada.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida Bubbles, mientras se sonrojaba, la había escuchado.

-¿No ibas a hacerme una pregunta?-le recordó Boomer.

-Ah, cierto-recordó la rubia-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues...-Boomer se puso algo nervioso-nos separamos en grupos, para conseguir un poco más de dinero e ítems, pero como somos 7, a mi me tocó solo-dijo Boomer-

-Oh ya veo...-dijo Bubbles.

-¿Y qué pasó contigo y Kaoru desde que Momoko se fue?-preguntó el rubio.

-Pues al principio sólo éramos nosotras 2, nadie nos quería en su grupo, pues nadie quería cargar con novatas, por lo que, Kaoru empezó a subir sus habilidades, empezó a derrotar jefes, mounstruos, subiendo así de nivel; en cambio yo, obtuve a mi pequeño dragón, y aumenté mi velocidad; con estas habillidades, además de tener a Otli que podía evitar que murieran, recibimos muchas propuestas para entrar a gremios, pero, lamentablemente aceptamos la de Rosalia, la cual le ofreció a Kaoru cuidar de mí, además de que las que siempre tendríamos un poco más de bonos seríamos nosotras; y eso fue todo lo que pasó.-explicó Bubbles.

-Oh, bueno...-dijo Boomer-ah, ya llegamos, pasa-le dijo a Bubbles, mientras le abría la puerta; con lo que ella entró, y después él la imitó-2 habitaciones, por favor-dijo Boomer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Después de que pidieran las habitaciones.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches, Miya...digo Bubbles-se corrigió Boomer.

-Buenas noches Boomer-dijo Bubbles, para después ver como el susodicho se iba tras la puerta.

Bubbles estaba dispuesta a recuperar a sus amigas, además de revivir a Otli...claro, eso sin contar que había tenido un **encuentro inesperado** con Boomer...

* * *

-¡Les ordeno que me suelten!-dice Yuki atada a una silla.

-Natsuki, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para soltarla?-pregunta Hikari.

-Ah, eso, el tiempo era hace 4 minutos, no quería interrumpir la historia n.n-dice Natsuki.

-Oh-oh-dicen los castaños al mismo tiempo-

-Natsuki, no sé tú, pero...-dice Hiroto.

-yo aprecio mi vida, así que...-continúa Hikari.

-¡Correré!-gritan, mientras se iban corriendo.

-No sabía que el plan funcionaría tan bien-dice Yuki.

-Yo tampoco-dice Natsuki-que se creyeran que te habías comido uno de esos caramelos.

-Jajajaja, sus caras eran muy graciosas-dice Yuki.

-Si, y pensar que Hiroto se comió una de efecto de 30 segundos jajaja-diguió riéndose Natsuki.

-Bueno, ya, hay que pararla con las risas-dice Yuki.

-Yo ya paré-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, sayonara-se despide Yuki-dejen sus pensamientos sobre la historia en los reviews.

-¿No sería mejor decir al final sayonara?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Cierto-dice Yuki.-Bueno, la autora dejó este mensaje:

KtaMiauXD: Si, ya vi tu review en New Aventures, la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviera más reviews, pero que se le hace; antes yo tampoco entendía beater XD, pero estaba viendo una parodia (Que te recomiendo y dejaré el link en mi face o en mi perfil) y analicé la palabra y me dije: Aahhhh, ya entendí; bueno, sin más que decir, sayonara.


	9. La verdad al descubierto

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.8: La verdad al descubierto...**

-Holiwis he vuelto con un nuevo fic del que tanto me encanta escribir-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, creo que esta vez tuvo su saluda más normal-dice Hiroto.

-Creo que habrá un apocalípsis porque por fin dijo algo normal-dice Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Nah no creo, supongo que algún día tendría que decir algo normal.-dice Hiroto.

-Por fin se ponen de acuerdo en algo-dice Natsuki.

-¡Ey, dejen de robarme mi protagonismo!-dice Yuki.

-Es que se nos hizo costumbre ignorarte-dice Natsuki.-

-¿Tú también Natsuki?-pregunta Yuki con lagrimitas cómicas para después tener un aura de depresión-Nadie me hace caso...

-Creo que te pasaste-le dice Hiroto.

-Bueno, en el otro fic usaron vainilla para reanimarme, así que ¿Por qué no usar chocolate con ella?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Supongo que sí-dice Hiroto.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar otra vez-dice Hikari.

-Nah, quiero hacerlo yo-dice Natsuki, mientras apretaba un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya **no tiene** el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

.Previamente.

-¿Miyako?/¿Hotaru?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

/./././

Bubbles estaba dispuesta a recuperar a sus amigas, además de revivir a Otli...claro, eso sin contar que había tenido un encuentro inesperado con Boomer...

...

..

.

.Volvemos al presente.

-Me duele mentirle a Miyako, pero es por un bien mayor ¿Cierto?-dijo Boomer-Además mis intenciones son sinceras...

.Al día siguiente, en el piso 47.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso!-dijo Bubbles, mientras se acuclillaba frente a unas flores para poder contemplarlas mejor.

-Yo había escuchado rumores sobre este lugar, y la verdad es que es igual como lo describían-dice Boomer, contemplando el lugar, cuando se percata de algo: La mayoría de las personas eran parejas, miró a Bubbles y se sonrojó.-Bubbles...creo que deberíamos buscar esa flor, no debemos perder tiempo-le dijo algo nervioso.

-Ah, si-dijo Miyako, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar al lado de Boomer, y se puso a contemplar el lugar, y también se percató de lo mismo, con lo que comprendió el por qué del nerviosismo del rubio.

-Por cierto, tienes que tener cuidado con ciertos...-es interrumpido por el grito de de Bubbles.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó al ser atrapada por los aires por una clase de planta gigante mounstruosa.

-¡Miyako!-gritó Boomer preocupado, iba a ayudarla, cuando se percató de algo, como la rubia intentaba zafarse del agarre de la planta, y ella estaba usando falda, pues sucedió lo inevitable...con lo que se tapó los ojos sonrojado.

-¡¿Boomer?!-dijo confundida al ver al rubio con los ojos tapados, sonrojado, y al parecer, indispuesto a mirarla; y ahí es cuando se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, con lo que también se sonrojó; cuando razonó un poco, se percató que ella podía sacar su espada con total facilidad y matar a esa criatura, así que, como pudo, sacó su espada y atacó a ese mounstruo-¡Kyyaaaa!-gritó al caer.

-¿Estás bien Miyako?-le dijo Boomer preocupado.

-Aquí soy Bubbles...-le corrigió la susodicha.

-Lo siento, lo suelo olvidar.-dice Boomer.

-No importa-dice Bubbles levantándose.

-Perdón por no ayudarte, pero es que...-dijo sonrojándose.

-Ah, eso, tampoco importa-dice también sonrojándose.

-V-Vamos a buscar ese ítem-dice Boomer, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Si-dice Bubbles, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Boomer.

.

-Esa es el ítem-dice Boomer, señalando una flor de color celeste con toques blancos, que todavía no florecía, pero cuando Bubbles acercó sus manos a la flor, esta floreció y desapareció entre las manos de la rubia para ahora encontrarse en el inventario de Bubbles.

-Bien, ahora podré revivir a Otli-dijo Bubbles, mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho y cerraba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto adorables.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Otli?-le preguntó Boomer curioso, algo sonrojado, pero curioso.

-Ah, eso...¿Recuerdas ese pulpo de peluche que tenía?-le preguntó Bubbles, con lo que el rubio asintió-¿Y también el que te regalé por qué recién nos habíamos vuelto amigos?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Jeje-rió levemente el rubio-como olvidarlo-

-Bueno es la combinación de Pulpi y Octi-dijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ah, ya decía yo, me sonaba muy familiar -dijo el rubio.

-Jeje-rió la rubia.

-Bueno, regresemos-le dijo Boomer, mientras comenzaba a caminar por donde habían ido hasta ese lugar; mientras la rubia lo acompañaba, pero, de repente, Boomer puso su brazo delante de Bubbles.

-¿Qué pasa Boomer?-le preguntó.

-Toma esta piedra de teletransporte, cuando te diga que huyas, hazlo sin reclamos-le dijo, mientras le daba un cristal celeste.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida, mientras tomaba la piedra y veía a Boomer dar unos cuantos pasos adelante.

-Rosalia, sal de ahí-le ordenó Boomer a la pelirroja.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer tienes una muy buena habilidad de detección.-dice descaradamente la pelirroja.

-Enviaste a tus hombres para que escucharan la conversación de anoche y nos siguieras hasta aquí ¿No es cierto?-le dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, si ya lo sabes, no veo la necesidad de preguntar-dice Rosalia-pero bueno, si pudieras darme la flor...-agrega la pelirroja "amable", mientras de los árboles que estaban detrás suyo salían otras personas.

-Bubbles...-dijo Boomer-huye, usa la piedra-agregó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los antiguos "amigos" de Bubbles, quienes se le abalanzaron encima y comenzaron a atacarlo.

-No, Hotaru...-murmuró Bubbles, mientras veía como atacaban a su amigo-debo hacer algo-dijo, mientras se disponía a sacar su espada.- _"Un momento, Hotaru, no ha recibido ningún golpe, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? ¡Está esquivando todo con una velocidad increíble!"_ -pensó, mientras abría los ojos sorprendida-

- _"Miyako ya se dio cuenta"_ -pensó Boomer.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? ¡Dejen de jugar como niñitos y actúen en serio!-les grita Rosalia.

-Ya lo atacamos con todo, pero...-dijo uno de ellos, mientras jadeaba.

-¡Deben de estar bromeando, no le han bajado nada de vida!-grita de nuevo Rosalia, con lo que los 4 a quien les estaba gritando, salen corriendo-

-Me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta, mi nivel de velocidad es tan elevado que ni ustedes notaron mis movimientos-dijo Boomer-y les diré la verdad: Esquivé todos los golpes que me dieron-agregó con una voz más fría.

-¡Si claro, creyendo que escapando te salvarás de nosotros, pues te digo que estás muy equivocado!-le dijo Rosalia, pero fue acorralada por la espada de Bubbles, quien no soportaba más la situación.

-Deja de decir esa clases de cosas-le dijo Bubbles-hace tiempo estaba pensando hablar con Buttercup para dejar el gremio, pues me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, o al menos tenía las sospechas-agregó-Y eso es que, eres una jugadora naranja que se dedica a matar a las demás personas.

-¿Pero cómo una niñita como tú pudo descubrirlo...?-dijo Rosalia confundida.

-Blossom me enseñó algunos truquitos...-dijo con una sonrisa Bubbles.

-Chicos, ya pueden salir-dijo Boomer, dirigiéndose a quienes se encontraban detrás de unos cuantos árboles, y se dirigían a ellos, pero tenían amenazados con sus espadas a quienes habían intentado atacar a Boomer.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Bubbles algo confundida.-¿Makoto?¿Hikari?¿Yuki?¿Hiroto?-dijo, mientras miraba a los susodichos; Rosalia aprovechó que la rubia se distrajo para zafarse; Bubbles por reflejo escapó de una posible captura de Rosalia.

-¿Creíste que escaparías?-dijo Boomer, mientras asechaba a la pelirroja con su espada, como lo haría hecho Bubbles antes.

-No te atreverías-dijo en voz entrecortada Rosalia.

-Claro que no, no soy un asesino, sin embargo, esto hará que mueras si es que te atreves a matar a alguien-dijo Boomer, mientras hacía aparecer una clase de chip que lo puso en su cuello, y que se incrustó dentro de ella.

-Lo dudo ¿Qué prueba que se muere en la vida real al morir aquí?-dice Rosalia.

-Di lo que quieras, pero tú y tus amigos serán rastreados con ese chip, así que, más les vale no hacer nada que no les convenga para su existencia-interrumpió Brick.

-Teletransportación a la zona de seguridad del piso 36-dicen los 5 al mismo tiempo, con lo que, a quienes tenían amenazados con la espada desaparecieron en pixeles.

-¿No que estaban en otra parte?-dijo Bubbles, recordando lo que le dijo Boomer.(Quizás algunos se dieron cuenta que Boomer dijo que eran 7, pero olvidaron algo...ELLOS SON 6...)

-La verdad es que escuchamos a un pobre joven que estaba pidiendo ayuda para que alguien cobrara venganza por las muertes de sus amigos, causadas por el grupo de Rosalia.-explica Boomer.

-Eso explica porque últimamente venía con ítems raros-dice Bubbles, cuando su cara cambia a una de sorpresa y de horror-En todo caso, dénle todo este oro a ese joven, es el oro que nos dio Rosalia, probablemente sea de sus amigos-dice Bubbles.

-No importa-dice Boomer, mientras sujetaba unas 4 bolsas de dinero-Ese chip también causó que sus pertenencias fueran nuestras, o al menos lo que queríamos tener para devolvérselo.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Bubbles, cuando se percató de la ausencia de alguien-¿Y Kojiro?-preguntó.

-Oh, se fue a buscar un ítem especial para aumentar la resistencia de su espada en el piso...-dijo Violet, pero es interrumpida por Bubbles.

-¿Al piso 50?-preguntó algo temerosa.

-Si¿Por qué?-dijo Yuki.

-Pues porque...Buttercup fue hasta allí a buscar el ítem.-dijo Bubbles.

-¿Buttercup?-dijeron los demás confundidos, excepto Boomer, que sólo se puso nervioso.

-Kaoru-aclaró Miyako, con lo que todos se quedaron como o.o

-Eso no es bueno ¿O si?-dijeron los demás al unisono, con lo que los rubios asintieron lentamente.

-Bueno, creo que terminará viniendo con Kojiro al piso 47, porque le envíe un mensaje donde le dije que estaba con Boomer, así que probablemente vengan juntos-dice Bubbles.

-Esperemos que Kaoru no se vuelva jugadora naranja-dice Yuki.

-Todos esperamos eso-dice Brick.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue Kojiro?-pregunta Miyako.

-Hace 3 días-dice Blaze.

-Ahora creo que son demasiadas coincidencias.-dice Violet

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de ir al pueblo más cercano y revivir a Otli-dice Boomer.

-Si-dice Bubbles.

-¿Se olvidan que estamos aquí?-dicen los demás-

-Lamentamos romper su burbuja, pero debemos irnos-dice Brick burlón, dirigiéndose especialmente a su amigo.

-¡Cállate!-le dice Boomer algo sonrojado.

-Jeje-ríe Bubbles algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

* * *

-Oigan creo que está grave, ni con chocolate está funcionando-dice Hiroto.

-Si, eso es raro-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, si ella no lo quiere, yo me lo como-dice Hikari.

-¡Ey!Yo me lo comeré-dice Hiroto.

Se escucha un olfateo.

-¿Eh?¿Chocolate?-dice Yuki, para después volver a olfatear el aire y para que le salgan orejitas-¡Chocolate!¡Mío!-dice Yuki, para después quitarle el chocolate a los dos castaños que pelaban por el chocolate.

-Bueno, al menos funcionó-dice Natsuki.

-Pero el chocolate...-dicen los dos.

-Saben que hay más en la cocina-les dice Natsuki.

-¡Cierto!-dicen los dos, mientras se iban corriendo.

-Rico~-dice Yuki.

-¿Ya te acabaste un conejo de chocolate?-le pregunta Natsuki, viendo como se comía la última parte del conejo ser devorada por Yuki.

-Sabes como soy con el chocolate-le dice Yuki con un puchero.

-Jejeje, somos una familia loca por los dulces-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, dejen reviews que eso haría muy feliz a la autora, que dejó estos mensajes, sayonara:

KtaMiauXD: Jaja si, azul, bueno, creo que logré engañarte con la mentira de Boomer XD, creía que se iban a dar cuenta, pero me arriesgué, aunque en cualquiera de los casos...SI, LOS AZULES SON MUY KAWAII *o* jeje, me tardé un poco en reemplazar a Kirito con Boomer, principalmente porque Momoko era quien estaba actuando de Kirito, así que fue algo confuso ewe.

BETSY GARCIA: Bueno aquí está el capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado n.n

Sin más que decir, sayonara~


	10. ¿Atrapados?

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap.9: ¿Atrapados?**

-Holi, vengo con un nuevo capítulo-saluda Yuki.-Esta vez, este capítulo va dedicado a los verdes-

-Y después me dice a mí que no haga spoiler-dice Natsuki.

-Jeje-ríe Yuki nerviosa.

-¿Acaso la autora no se cansa de escribir?-pregunta Hikari.

-Si, parece que sus dedos no se detienen-dice Hiroto.

-Tuvo que sacrificar su valioso tiempo y ¿Ustedes agradecen así?-dice Yuki.

-Pues nosotros no le agradecemos nada-dicen los dos al unisono.

-¡Le deben su existencia!-dice Yuki.

-¡Qué lindo conviven!-dice Natsuki con ojos de corazón.

-Qué miedo...-dicen al mismo tiempo

-Mientras ustedes leen, les daré una lección a estos chiquillos-dice Natsuki, mientras aprieta un botón, estaba con un aura terrorífica y con un mazo.

-Esto no va a terminar bien...-dicen los demás.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya **no tiene** el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

.Pov Buttercup.

Acabo de dejar a mi amiga con ese grupo, juro que si no la cuidan bien, yo misma me encargaré que sufran, ¿Por qué la dejé?Simplemente porque tenía que buscar un ítem a un lugar que era demasiado peligroso, y estoy segura que no podría cuidar a Bubbles, así que decidí que era mejor ir sola y dejarla con ellos, aunque ni bien regrese, me la llevaré, no quiero que se quede mucho tiempo con Rosalia, es muy rara, y me da mala pinta...

.Fin del POV Buttercup.

La azabache comenzó a caminar hacia el piso 50, cuánto desearía tener un cristal de teletransporte, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo, al menos, no todavía.

.2 días y medio después.

Por fin había llegado, 2 largos días habían pasado, en cada uno de ellos, Buttercup pensaba en Bubbles, ahora era a quién debía proteger, siempre la vio como a su pequeña hermana, y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Cuando llegó, fue a una herrería, lugar donde le dirían donde podría conseguir el ítem para que lograra mejorar su espada.

-Vaya, me sorprende que hayan tantas personas interesadas-dijo la encargada del lugar, era una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos de igual color, muy curiosos a decir verdad.

-¿Cómo?¿Vino otra persona aquí?-preguntó Buttercup confundida-

-Si, vino hace un par de minutos-afirma la peliblanca-Bueno, dudo que quieras saber algo, pero entre chicas, era muy lindo-dijo, mientras guiñaba el ojo, y Buttercup, sólo ladeó la cabeza algo aburrida, seguían sin interesarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno...-dice Buttercup.

-Ah, cierto, para lo que venías-dice la peliblanca-Bueno, queda en la montaña que es custodiada por mini jefe que hay que vencer.-agrega, señlando una montaña, que efectivamente estaba al norte.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en llegar?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Bueno, 4 horas-dice la peliblanca-Por cierto, me llamo Bell-se presenta.

-Muchas gracias, adiós-dice Buttercup.

-¿Será casualidad que se parecieran tanto?-se dijo confundida, mientras recordaba al otro joven que había ido a su local.

.

-Bien, le dije a Miyako Bubbles, lo que sea-dice un tanto estresada, para después continuar- que tardaría 6 días en llegar, así que estaré bien-dice, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la montaña-

Estuvo corriendo durante 3 horas y cincuenta minutos, ya había llegado, antes de lo previsto, pero bueno.

-Bien, eso no estuvo mal-dijo jadeando lentamente-creo que me tomaré un descanso de medio minuto-agrega.-

.Medio minuto después XD.

-Ya está, lo bueno es que aquí no hay que tomarse mucho descanso-dice la azabache, cuando, de repente, una "estela" verde pasó delante de ella rápidamente, tanto que movió levemente su falda.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo, poniéndose en guardia, mientras sostenía su espada.-

-No te importa, ahora sólo déjame vencer a esta cosa, más te vale no meterte en mi camino-dice una voz masculina, que no se volteó siquiera a mirarla, Buttercup la reconoce, y le enfada que le hable de ese modo.

-¡A MÍ NO ME HABLAS ASÍ!-gritó enojada.

-¿Eh?-dijo extrañado el azabache, creía conocer esa voz, quizás se había confundido, pues a la azabache que conocía tenía el cabello largo.-Ajá si, lo que tú digas-agregó sarcástico-pero una chica no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

-¡Qué peligro ni ocho cuarto!-dice Buttercup enfadada-¡Yo enfrento a ese mounstruo!¡Necesito ese ítem, así que, no permitiré que te metas en mi camino!-agrega, aún molesta.

-¡Yo también lo necesito!-dice el azabache aún fastidiado-¡Quien llega primero lo mata~!-canturrea, mientras se iba corriendo.

-¡EY!-reclama Buttercup, para después seguirlo.-

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes paró, vio a un enorme mounstruo con forma de dragón(Qué me habrá entrado con los dragones XD)

-Bien, aquí voy-dijo, cuando estaba a punto de preparar su espada, pero la azabache se le adelantó, como lo había hecho él anteriormente.

-¡ES MÍO!-gritó, mientras atacaba al dragón.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-dice Butch, mientras le daba un ataque, esquivando las ráfagas de viento.

-¡CÁLLATE!-dijo, distrayéndose, el dragón aprovechó esto para batir sus alas fuertemente, con lo que, Buttercup fue llevada por el viento, cayendo así en un hoyo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-dijo confundida, pero se confundió aún más al ver a Butch sosteniendo su mano, en un intento que el daño no fuera tan grave la abrazó, haciendo así que ella se sonrojara fuertemente, pero al instante entendió el motivo: era para suavizar la caída que pronto vendría, y de esa manera los dos se salvarían...

.

..

...

-Genial, simplemente genial-dice la azabache sarcástica-Todo por tú culpa verdecito-dice señalando al azabache-

-¿Quién te crees para llamarme...?-Butch recuerda quién lo llamaba así en la vida real-¿Kaoru?.

-No, Miyako-le dice sarcástica-¡Pues es obvio!

-Es que...tu cabello...hemm-dijo Butch algo confundido, aunque tenía que aceptar de que ese peinado le quedaba bien, y verla en falda, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¡Qué te importa!-dice Buttercup.-Ni pienses que me agrada usar falda-agrega, después de ver las miradas dirigidas a la falda y a su rostro.

-Lo supuse-dice Butch.

-Se me ocurrió una idea, pero no puedo hacerla contigo aquí-le dijo Buttercup, sonrojándose-¡Ni loca lo haría contigo aquí!

-Bien, me quedó claro, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-le pregunta Butch.

-Pues sería tratar de subir por la pared-dice Buttercup, señalando la pared.

-Dudo que sea posible-dice Butch.

-Valdrá el intento-dice Buttercup, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que sí-dice Butch, mientras intentaba trepar la pared sin éxito alguno, y cuando caía, Buttercup intentó no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo...

-JAJAJAJJA-se escucharon sus estruendosas risas.

-¡Calla, que por tú culpa estoy aquí!-le gritó Butch.

-¡No me eches la culpa!-le gritó Buttercup-¡Sino fuera porque tú viniste, no estaríamos atrapados aquí!-agregó.

-Maldita...-murmuró Butch-

-Te escuché.-le dijo Buttercup, mientras se sentaba, dándole la espalda.

Y así se la pasaron, callados; hasta que...

-Nuestro partido se atrasó¿No?-le preguntó Butch, ya no soportaba las miradas que parecían querer matarlo, pues sí, las miradas de Kaoru Matsubara no cambiaban a pesar de estar en un mundo virtual.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo irónica Buttercup.

-¿Dejarás de mandarme miradas fulminantes?-le preguntó Butch.

-No-le contestó la azabache.

-¿Crees que sigo diciendo tonterías?-le preguntó Butch.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es alguien "baka"(idiota)quien lo dice, así que no podría esperar más-dice burlona.

-¿Te fastidia mi presencia?-le preguntó Butch-

-Mucho-

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te importa?-le respondió la azabache con otra pregunta.

-Pues...-dice Butch algo sonrojado, la verdad es que sí le importaba, pero claro, no lo iba a admitir, era su orgullo después de todo.

-¿Te dejé sin palabras o ya explotó tu cerebro?-preguntó burlona, mientras se paraba.

-¿Olvidas que usas falda?-dijo Butch, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pues sabía que si miraba, Buttercup podría volverse una jugadora naranja.

Buttercup se sonrojó al instante, ya que, lo había olvidado, así que, volvió a sentarse como estaba antes, dándole la espalda.

-¿Crees que haya escapatoria de este lugar?-preguntó Butch.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí-dice Buttercup-Lo malo es que este lugar es un poco frío, lo bueno es que mi resistencia es buena-agrega, saliendo del tema.

-Igual que la mía-dice Butch-pero como sé que estás usando falda y no lo vas a soportar, toma-agregó, mientras le lanzaba un abrigo verde con toques negros.

-¿Eh?-dijo Buttercup, para después ponerse el abrigo, pues era cierto, la falda no le favorecía en ese clima.

-Se nota que decía la verdad-dijo Butch socarronamente.

-Admito que la falda no me favorecía-se excusó Buttercup.

-Bueno, ya es de noche-dijo Butch, mientras observaba el cielo.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo Buttercup.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa corriendo en un juego-dice Butch.

-Por fin dices algo coherente en tu vida-dice Buttercup burlona.

-Calla, que no sé tú, pero yo encenderé fuego-dice Butch.

-Nah, yo puedo estar bien-dice Buttercup, que se fue a una esquina, bueno, en si, el lugar no era muy grande, así que sólo se separó de Butch un poco, quien prendió un poco de fuego.

-No tienes con qué encender fuego¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Butch, mientras veía a Buttercup, que había decidido dormir en esa esquinita, mientras se cubría con su abrigo.

-No, se lo dejé a Bubbles, ella quizás lo necesite, yo estaré bien-dice Buttercup, mientras se acurrucaba más en el abrigo.

-No seas cabezota, ven-le llamó Butch.

-Ni que me fuera a enfermar-dice Buttercup.

-Pero si puedes sentir el frío-le replicó Butch.

-Ya te dije que no me importaba-dijo Buttercup.

-Bueno, como sé que eres tan cabezota y terca, tendré que ir yo a ti-le dijo Butch, mientras se acercaba a ella con su lamparita donde había fuego.

-Aléjate, bastardo-le dijo Buttercup.

-¡No seas terca, mujer!-le gritó Butch, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Está...bien-se resignó Buttercup, para después voltear la mirada.

-¿Y quién es Bubbles?-preguntó Butch.

-Es Miyako-respondió Buttercup.

-Ah, ya veo-dice Butch.

-¿Viniste con los otros idiotas?-preguntó Kaoru, refiriéndose a Makoto y Hotaru.

-Si, también vine con los hermanos de Makoto, que aquí es Brick, y con la hermana de Hotaru, que aquí es Boomer.

-Se me hace raro que conociéndonos nos digamos por esos nombres-dice Buttercup.

-Si, también se me hace raro-dice Butch.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-le preguntó Buttercup, en voz baja, como si quisiera que no la escuchara.

-Pues, como al principio no sabía que eras tú, pensé que eras muy parecida ¿A ti?-dijo Butch confundido, por lo raro que sonaba-

-¿Porque te recordaba a mí?-dijo Buttercup confundida con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues...-intentó excusarse el ahora rojo Butch.-Eres la única que fue capaz de vencerme, y por mi honor, no podía quedarme sin revancha-agrega.

-Ah...-dijo algo decepcionada Buttercup- _¿Por qué me siento así...?_ -pensó.

-Además, no puedo permitir que alguien muera por mi culpa, es una promesa que hice-dice Butch serio, dirigió su mirada a la derecha, donde se encontraba Buttercup dormida en su abrigo.-¿En serio estás dormida?-le preguntó Butch

-Estaba...-aclaró Buttercup.

-...-silencio.

-...-más silencio.

-...-

-...-

-¿Quieres dormir en mi regazo?-le preguntó Butch levemente sonrojado.

-¿EH?-dijo confundida y sonrojada Buttercup.

-¿Si o no?-le preguntó Butch.

-No-le contestó Buttercup, mientras intentaba cobjarse en el abrigo, pero no logrando la comodidad.

-Está ¿Bien?-dijo confundido al sentir un peso en su hombro.

-Tu hombro servirá-le dijo sonrojada.

-Bien...-dijo Butch, mientras usaba la cabeza de la azabache para dormir...

.

..

...

Era de madrugada; Buttercup abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose apoyada en la pared, se extrañó, ya que, recordaba haberse dormido en el hombro de Butch, ante este pensamiento se sonrojó, pero después vio a Butch que estaba escarbando en la nieve.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Buttercup, mientras se acercaba a ver lo que hacía.

-Pues...-dijo Butch, mientras le enseñaba lo que había encontrado, 2 cristales; Buttercup los vio curiosa, apretó un botón sobre los cristales y apareció un pequeño cartel blanco que decía: Fragmentos de Cristalita.

-Esto es lo que estaba buscando...-dice Buttercup.

-Yo también-afirma Butch.

-¿Qué harán aquí?-dijo Buttercup, mientras sostenía uno de los cristales.

-Pues...supongo que esta no es una trampa...-dice Butch.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Buttercup.

-Esa chica de la herrería...-comenzó a decir Butch.

-Bell.-le interrumpió Buttercup, algo fastidiada al recordarla, pues ahora recordaba que le había dicho que un "chico lindo" también le había preguntado, no sabía por qué pero eso le había fastidiado al saber que se refería a Butch.

-Si, ella, me dijo que ese dragón se comía los cristales y se producían en su estómago-dice Butch, con lo que, Buttercup hace una mueca rara, que le da gracia al chico.

-¿La conclusión es que...?-dice Buttercup.

-Estos cristales son los excrementos del dragón-dice, con lo que, Buttercup se quedó así: ._.

-Agg...-dijo la chica, mientras soltaba el cristal y se veía las manos; para después guardarlo en su inventario.

-Bien, yo también lo guardaré, así no estorbará-dijo Butch, mientras hacía lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Oye, dijiste que esta no era una trampa ¿Entonces que es este lugar?-preguntó Buttercup.

-Pues es el nido del dragón-dice Butch.

-Oye, pero ¿Los dragones no son nocturnos?Eso quiere decir que...-dice Buttercup, cuando de repente, llega su respuesta; el dragón comienza a entrar a su nido, pero al verlos, comienza a atacarlos con ráfagas de viento.

-Sé que me matarás por hacer esto-dice Butch, mientras cargaba a Buttercup como si fuera un saco de papas-pero es necesario.

-¿¡EH!?-dijo Buttercup, mientras sentía como el joven saltaba apoyándose en las paredes...cuando de repente, al voltear la mirada, observa como Butch clavó su espada al dragón que ahora se encontraba volando, eso sólo quería decir una cosa ¡Iban a salir de allí!

-Prepárate para la caída-dice Butch.

-¿De qué hablas...?-dice Buttercup, pero la pregunta le queda corta al sentir cómo eran mandados a volar muy lejos y comenzaban a caer...-¡WAAAAA!-comenzó a gritar la chica, mientras que, inconscientemente abrazaba al chico por el miedo.

-¡Te dije que te prepararas!-le gritó el chico.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le contestó ella, en su pecho.

-¡Tienes miedo¿No?!-le dijo socarronamente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-le volvió a gritar. _-"Aunque debo admitir que es cierto, pero a pesar de eso...ahora no tengo tanto miedo, ni frío ¿Por qué será?"_ -sin percatarse aún que estaba abrazada al chico.

.

..

...

Sabría Dios cómo habían sobrevivido, pero lo habían hecho, y ahora se encontraban en el puesto de Bell, ella se encontraba viendo sus espadas.

-Bueno, tengo algo que decirles y eso es que estos ítems no podrán mejorar sus espadas-dice Bell.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dicen los dos.

-¡¿TUVE QUE PASAR UNA NOCHE EN ESE LUGAR CON ÉL POR NADAAAA?!-dijo Buttercup.

-No me dejaron terminar-dice Bell.-si bien no puedo mejorar sus espadas, puedo hacerles otras, muchas mejores incluso.

-¿En serio?-dice Butch.

-Si-dice Bell.

-Entones, proceda-dice Buttercup.

-Ah, otra cosita, otra cosita-dice repitiendo las palabras-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Pues, lo que me dio el chico es un "Fragmente de Cristalita", efectivamente; mientras que el de la chica es un "Fragmento de Esmeralda Nocturna"-dice, sorprendiéndolos.

-Eso quiere decir que serán distintas espadas¿No?-pregunta Butch.

-Pues sí-dice Bell.

-Bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer-dice Buttercup.

-Bien, entonces empezaré-dice Bell.

Mientras empezaba a hacer las espadas, Buttercup iba recordando lo que había pasado en el nido del dragón.

-Bueno, terminé la del chico-dice Bell-Se llama "Dark Repulsor", cuídala bien-dice mientras le daba una espada negra, un poco gruesa, con algunos toques verdes.-Ahora proseguiré con la de...¿Puedo llamarte Buttercup?-le preguntó Bell.

-Claro-contestó la azabache.

-Bien-dijo, mientras comenzaba, y al terminar...-Se llama "Graf Eisen"-dijo, mientras le entregaba a la ojiverde una espada un poco más delgada que la de Butch, pero aún así seguía siendo algo pesada y dura, era de color verde con toques blancos-

-Es muy buena-dice Buttercup, después de haber probado su espada.

-Y esta no está tan mal-dice Butch.

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Buttercup

-Oh, no tienen que pagar-dice Bell, sorprendiendo a los dos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó Buttercup.

-Te diré por qué-le dijo Bell, haciendo un ademán para que Buttercup se acercara-Ve por él, nena, sé bien que te gustó pasar esa noche con él, se te ve en la mirada-le susurra al oído, para después guiñarle un ojo.

-E-Espera.-dice Buttercup sonrojada.

-Bueno, ojalá disfruten de sus nuevas espadas.-dice Bell, cuando, de repente, una chica rubia entra y se abalanza a Buttercup, trepándosele del cuello.

-¡KAORU MATSUBARA!¿DÓNDE ESTABAS ANOCHE?¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE?¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE!¡NO PUDE CONTACTARTE POR EL MAPA NI ENVIARTE MENSAJES!-le dice la ojiazul, mientras sacudía a la pobre Buttercup.

-Cálmate Bubbles-dijo Buttercup mareada.

-Lo siento, creo que me pasé-dice Bubbles avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Buttercup.

-Pues, ellos me dijeron que Butch había venido por lo mismo, así que sabían a dónde venir.-explica Bubbles.

-¿Quiénes?-dice Buttercup confundida.

-Nosotros-dice Brick, mientras entraba acompañado de los otros 4.

-¿Sabes cuánto nos ha hecho correr esta chica?-dice jadeando Violet.

-¡Pues te decimos que lo suficiente como para llegar en 1 día!-dijo Yuki frenéticamente, mientras soltaba

-Hola~-dice Butch-sigo aquí~~~

Sin embargo, nadie le responde, y todos salieron.

-Buttercup hasta ahora no me contestas ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-le preguntó Bubbles.

-Pues...-Buttercup se sonrojó al empezar a hablar-estuveconButchanocheporquecaímosenunagujeroqueeraenrealidadelnidodeundragón-dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?-dijo Bubbles.

-Dijo que estuvo con Butch en un agujero en el que cayeron que era en realidad el nido de un dragón-dice Blaze con simpleza-¿Qué?-dice al recibir las mirada de los demás.

-No habrás echo nada ¿No?-dijo pícaramente Brick a su amigo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Calla-le dice Butch-

-Mira el lado positivo, tuvieron tiempo a solas-dice Boomer.

-¿Qué pasó con Rosalia?-preguntó Buttercup.

-Pues...me separé de ella-dice Bubbles.

-Resulta que ella era una jugadora naranja.-dice Violet seria.

-Lo temía-dice Buttercup

-Bueno, hemos decidido que estaríamos con ellos-dice Bubbles, dejando a Buttercup con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHOOOOOOOOOOO?!-dijo alterada.

-QUe nos quedaremos con ellos-dice Bubbles.

-Si entendí eso, pero ah, ya que-dice Buttercup

Los 8 comenzaron a caminar hacia quién sabe dónde, sólo ellos lo sabían, ¿Qué podría pasar con los 8 juntos?

* * *

-Nota mental...-dice Yuki con un chichón.

-nunca molestar a Natsuki...-dice Hiroto con otro chichón.

-porque sino, éstas son las consecuencias...-dice Hikari con un chichón.

-Les advertí-dice con un aura terrorífica.

-Mientra que a Natsuki se le pasa-dice Yuki con una gotita anime.-yo me despido, la autora dejó este mensaje:

KtaMiauXD: Jajaja, nunca creí que mi trampita funcionaría XD, pero bueno, jaja ya ves que Kaoru se resistió X3, como en SAO hay muchas chicas con el corazón roto(por Asuna)tengo que reemplazarlas XD con nuestras PPGZ y con los RRBZ, así que mi cabeza ya se las arreglará XD.

Sayonara~~~

¿Reviews?


	11. Reencuentros

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap. 10: Reencuentros...**

-Hola, sé que he demorado mucho, pero recién pude hacer el capítulo, pero alégrense ya volví.

-Bah, nadie se va a alegrar-dice Hiroto.

-Que te calles-le dijo Yuki.

-Por mí que se hubiese demorado más-dice Hikari.

-Oigan,¿Y Natsuki?-dice Yuki.

-No sé-dice Hiroto.

-Yo tampoco-dice Hikari.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-dice Yuki.

-Yo que sé, ¿Me ves con cara de que sé?-le dice Hikari-

-Bueno, mientras ustedes leen iré buscando a Natsuki.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya **no tiene** el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

Se escuchó el ruido de la palma de la mano de la chica pelirroja chocar contra la mesa.

-Atraeremos a jefe de la región al pueblo.-dijo, mientras seguía teniendo puesta su mano sobre el mapa que estaba en la mesa. Con esto, todos comenzaron a murmurar.

No lo podían creer...¿Esa era su antigua amiga?La chica a la que le gustaba lo dulce alegre que le gustaba el anime, los cómics y los estudios...¿Dónde estaba?(Cambió su actitud un poco)

Bubbles miró a Boomer, quién le entendió y decidió hablar.

-Espera un momento, si hacemos eso, la gente del pueblo...-quiso decir Boomer.

-Ese es el objetivo, mientras el jefe está matando NPC's nosotros lo atacaremos-interrumpió Blossom.

-Pero ellos no son cosas-dijo Boomer.-ellos...

-¿Quisiste decir que ellos tienen vida?-preguntó Blossom-Ellos se regeneran, no tienen vida-agregó en un tono más frío.

-Pero...-intentó decir Boomer de nuevo.

-Si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Blossom, quien está a cargo de esta misión, siendo sub-comandante de los "Caballeros de la hermandad de la Sangre"-dijo la pelirroja-Así que por el momento límitate a seguir mis órdenes-agregó, mientras le dirigía la mirada encontrándose con otros ojos rojos que la miraban incrédulos, Blossom sólo le dirigió una mirada fría, para después observar a sus amigas que la miraban igual que el pelirrojo.

.

Cuando acabó la reunión, todos salieron del lugar.

-Boomer, ¿Era necesario hacer ese comentario?-preguntó Violet.

-Lo siento-dijo Boomer apenado.

-Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con él, los NPC tienen vida-dijo Bubbles.

-Bien, pero ya no importa-dice Blaze.

-Bueno, al menos pudimos ver a Blossom-dijo Yuki.

-¿Quién diría que se convertiría en la sub-comandante del gremio más poderoso, además de volverse una máquina pasa niveles?-dice Buttercup.

-Si la hubieses visto ese día-dice Butch.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida.

-Un momentito-dice Yuki-¿Y mi hermano?-pregunta.

-Aquí-dice Violet, jalando a Blaze.

-Ese tonto no-dice Yuki, con lo que Violet suelta a Blaze.

-¡Ey!-reclama, aún en el suelo.

-Es cierto, ¿Y la zanahoria con gorra?-pregunta Butch.

-Debe estar durmiendo por ahí-dice Buttercup sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-Oh, es cierto, aquí me dejó un mensaje, dijo que quiere estar solo-dice Yuki, mientras leía el mensaje.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Blossom(Ella usa las mismas ropas que Asuna)-O mejor dicho ¿Por qué trajiste aquí a mis amigas?-agrega, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, eres tú, bueno, ellas quisieron venir y como dejaron su gremio que eran jugadores naranja, vinieron con nosotros, fin del cuento-dice Brick, mientras sacaba la gorra de su cara.

-¿Manos de Titán?-dice ella.

-Si, esos-dice Brick.

-Te doy las gracias sólo por mis amigas-dice Blossom, para después suspirar-¿Y qué demonios haces allí tumbado en el césped?¿No deberías estar con los demás?-agrega, mientras veía como Brick volvía a ponerse la gorra en la cara.-¡Ey!Te estoy hablando-le dice, mientras le quita la gorra.

-Pfff...-dice Brick-Bueno, estoy descansando ¿No lo ves?-le pregunta, mientras le quitaba la gorra.

-Pero...-intentó decir ella.

-Pero es que no lo ves, no lo sientes-dice Brick, mientras se ponía la gorra en la cabeza, y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, aún echado.

-¿De qué hablas?El clima es siempre el mismo-dice Blossom confundida.

-Si por un momento te dedicases a descansar, probablemente lo entenderías-dijo Brick, con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Blossom, miró alrededor suyo, era verdad, el lugar y el clima era...perfecto, cuando se topó con el sol, que no era muy fuerte y que era cubierto por las hojas del árbol bajo el que se encontraban, puso su mano sobre su rostro, para después observar a Brick...

.

Brick se levantó con pereza, para después observar incrédulo a quien estaba a su lado, era Blossom, que estaba dormida...

-Vaya, se durmió de verdad-dice Brick, mientras la observaba-"Se ve tan...frágil"-con esto se sonrojó, y después sacudió la cabeza.-Los llamaré-agrega, mientras enviaba un mensaje.

.

Unos ojos celestes sólo se dedicaron a ver el cuerpo de su amiga, mientras que los verdes se dedicaban a prestar atención a cada movimiento que hacía, mientras recordaba, mientra tanto, los demás estaban sentados en una pequeña muralla.

-Oh~ ¿Hace cuánto que no la vemos así?-dice Bubbles, mientras observaba a Blossom.

En eso, Blossom se movió levemente en su lugar, para después levantarse, y mirar incrédula a sus amigas, para después ver a Brick, en eso, se levantó, mientras sacó un poco su espada, asustando así a los demás, pero después suspiró y guardó su espada, para después decir con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no han comido nada-dice-bueno, los invito a comer, además necesito hablar con las chicas sobre todo lo que pasó en todo este tiempo-agregó, con lo que, Bubbles la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Ay, Momoko-dijo, con pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Ya ya, no vayas a llorar ¿Si?-le dijo, mientras le quitaba sus lagrimitas.

-Si-dijo, mientras asentía.

-No esperes tanto cariño de mí-dice Buttercup, para después sonreír levemente,

-Jejeje-dijo Blossom-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?Síganme-agregó, para después empezar a caminar-

* * *

-Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, sé que deben estar odiando a la autora-una flecha aparece apuntándola-!¿Eh?!Ahora resulta que la autora soy yo-dice indignada.

-¿Dónde estaba Natsuki?-pregunta Hikari.-

-Pos pos, estaba en su cuarto-dice Yuki.

-Ah-dice Hikari.

-¿Y por qué no vino?-pregunta Hiroto.

-Después te contesto-dice Yuki entre dientes.

-Bien-dice Hiroto con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, yo quiero terminar con esto, porque tengo algo urgente que hablar con Hiroto.-dice Yuki, mientras lo jalaba.

-Genial, yo tengo que terminar-dice Hikari-Bueno, aquí abajo están las notitas de la autora.

KtaMiauXD: Qué bien que te haya gustado, y de verdad, lamento que este cap sea tan corto, pero es que quiero que el otro capítulo tenga coherencia con el título, pero no te preocupes, que pronto subo otro capítulo, además de que tengo que actualizar los otros fics , y por cierto, aquí te dejo a Blossom XD.

Sayonara~~

¿Reviews?


	12. Asesinato en la zona segura

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap. 11: Asesinato en la zona segura**

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-pregunta Hiroto.

-Si no saludas te parto la cara, siempre paro saludando yo-se escucha la voz de Yuki.

-¿Y por qué no ella?-pregunta refiriéndose a la otra castaña que estaba aguantándose la risa.

-Ella lo hará a la próxima-dice Yuki.

-Bien~-dice resignado-

-Esto va para YouTube-dice Hikari, mientras grababa-

-Quita esa cosa-dijo Hiroto con una venita.

-No lo haré~-dijo Hikari burlona.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen los dos?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, Hikari, ve tú también-dice Yuki.

-¡¿QUÉ?!CLARO QUE NO-dijo ella.

-¡HÁGANLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-dijo Yuki furiosa.

-B-Bien-tartamudearon-Konichiwa, vinimos con un nuevo capítulo de Swort Art Online Z dijeron al unisono refunfuñando y sonrojados-Bien, ¿Contenta?-preguntaron.

-Si, y mucho-dijo Yuki.

-¿Saben que empezando hace rato?-preguntó Natsuki.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Yuki.

-No importa, igual vamos a empezar-dice la pelirroja con una gotita anime, mientras apretaba un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya **no tiene** el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

Los 9 se dirigieron a un restaurante, todos se sorprendían al verlos, después de todo, no era de todos los días ver a la sub-comandante de "Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre" sonriendo, y también observar que se veía muy feliz, al parecer, a causa de la presencia de los otros jóvenes que bien eran conocidos por también ser una máquina para pasar pisos...

-¿Ella no es Destello Veloz?-susurró uno.

-Si, antes conocida por ser la beater solitaria-dice otro, con lo que Buttercup frunció el ceño.-Mejor dicho, "La Dama del Crepúsculo"-dijo otro, con lo que Bubbles creyó haber escuchado ese nombre en otro lado.

-¿Acaso está con los integrantes de...?-dijo uno, pero es interrumpido por Buttercup.

-Si hicieran el favor de callarse-dice con molestia en su voz, mientras se levantaba, además de asesinarlos con la mirada.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

-Como pensé-dijo, para después volver a sentarse.

-Blossom, te quiero presentar a Otli-dijo Bubbles, mientras señalaba al dragón que estaba en su hombro.

-Oh, no lo había notado-dice Blossom-Un gusto Otli-dice, mientras acariciaba al dragón, con lo que este sólo dio un pequeño chilllido.-Ah~es tan lindo-agrega, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos pedir algo, estoy que me muero de hambre-dice Butch.

-Hasta que nos ponemos de acuerdo el algo-mencionó la ojiverde

-Si, yo también...-dice Brick.

-Buttercup-le regaña Bubbles.

-Ash-se quejó la azabache-pero es que tengo hambre-agregó.

-Ey, no se pasen, que no quiero quedar en quiebra-dice Blossom

-Eso te ganas por invitarles-dice Boomer con una gotita anime, mientras acariciaba a Otli.

-Bah, ya que...por cierto, antes de que pidan algo...-dice la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Yuki.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te olvidaste de algo allá?-pregunta Violet.

-No, no es eso...-dice Blossom.

-¿Entonces?-dice Blaze.

-Pues...gracias-dice, mientras se inclinaba levemente.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidos los demás-

-Gracias por cuidarme mientras dormía-dice Blossom.

-Bah, era eso-dice Buttercup, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, con lo que Blossom se reincorporó.

-Te cuidamos porque eras presa fácil, no cualquiera encuentra a "Destello Veloz" tan débil como un cachorro recién nacido-dice Brick burlón.

-Yo me quiero poner seria y ahí vienes tú y me lo arruinas-dice Blossom, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Ya ya ya, no te esponjes rosadita-dice Brick.

-Bueno, no hay de qué, además, de que, es cierto-dice Yuki.

-Ah-suspiró Bubbles-No puedo creer que hayan personas capaces de hacer eso-agregó.

-Es la realidad en la que vivimos-dice Violet.

-Si con eso se refieren a la forma de matar a alguien en una zona segura, pues están en lo correcto.-dice Blossom.

-Si, de verdad, me dan pena esa clase de personas-dice Butch.

-Vaya, 2 cosas en las que estamos de acuerdo en un un día, sorprendente-dice Buttercup.

-Bueno, después de todo son Asesinos que se aprovechan de un jugador dormido-dice Blaze.

-Exacto, lo único que tienen que hacer con un jugador dormido, es manipular su dedo-dice Brick-con lo que, puede hacerle daño en una zona segura, ya que, hizo que aceptara el duelo, después de todo.

-Si, ha pasado ya antes-dice Blossom, cuando, de repente, se escucha un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Bubbles.

-No sé, pero tenemos que ir-dice la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba y salía del lugar, seguida de los demás.

.

Cuando llegaron, no podían darle crédito a los que sus ojos veían...era un hombre con armadura, colgado del cuello, con una espada clavada en el pecho.

-¡Quítate la espada!-le gritó Brick, con lo que el hombre comenzó a forzar la espada, sin embargo, esta no salía.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y recójanlo, iré con las chicas-dice Blossom, mientras entraba a la iglesia en compañía de Bubbles, Buttercup, Yuki y Violet.

-Bien-dijo Brick, mientras comenzaba a correr en compañía de los demás. Sin embargo, cuando estaba aproximándose, el hombre comenzó a deshacerse en pixeles azules y se desintegró.-Demonios...-dijo.

La gente que estaba de espectador, miraban aterrados la escena.

La espada calló ante sus propias miradas.

-"La única forma en la que alguien puede morir en una zona segura es por medio de un duelo, eso quiere decir que..."-pensó Brick, miró a Butch y este asintió.

-¡Escúchenme todos!-gritó, llamando así la atención de todos-¡Busquen el icono de ganador de un duelo!-agregó, y todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada.

-¡Aquí dentro no hay nadie!-dijo Yuki, mientras salía por el balcón.

.

Todos subieron al lugar donde la pelirroja había estado investigando.

-La conclusión es obvia-dice Buttercup.

-Si te refieres a que pudo ser que el retador le puso esa lanza en el pecho y luego lo lanzó atado a esa cuerda...no lo creo-dijo Blossom.

-¿Eh?-dijo Bubbles confundida.

-Es verdad, no había el icono de ganador-dice Brick.

-Eso es imposible, la única forma de matar a alguien en una zona segura es mediante un duelo-dijo Buttercup.

-Es la verdad-dijo Butch.

-Estas cosas nunca las había escuchado-dice Yuki-Y supongo que tú tampoco Blossom-agregó, con lo que la pelirroja sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya de por sí las personas saben que corren riesgos al salir de los pueblos, si hay una forma de matar dentro de los pueblos, nunca se sentirán a salvo-dijo Boomer.

-Eso quiere decir que dejaremos las líneas delanteras por un pequeño lapso de tiempo o lo que nos tome resolver este misterio-dijo Blossom.

-Es verdad-dijo Bubbles, mientras acariciaba a Otli.

-Bien, en todo caso hay que hacer un pequeño trato ¿Si?-dijo Blossom, mientras ponía su mano al aire como para que los demás la pusieran sobre la suya.

-Si-dijeron todos, mientras hacían lo que ella buscaba.

-Pero nada de siestas ¿Vale?-dijo dirigiéndose a Brick, quien sólo la miró burlón.

-Si tu fuiste la que se terminó durmiendo-comentó, grave error...

-Te callas-le dijo Blossom, mientras buscaba su mano y la apretaba-

-¡Oye!-se quejó.

.

Los 9 salieron para dirigirse a las personas que seguían igual que antes.

-¡Si alguien sabe que pasó desde el principio, hagan el favor de decirnos!-gritó Boomer.

Una chica de cabello azulado se aproximó a ellos.

-Supongo que debes estar muy asustada-le consoló la rubia.-¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?-le preguntó.

-Claro, mi nombre es Yolko...-dijo timidamente.

-Por casualidad...¿Has sido tú la primera que ha gritado?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si, yo lo conocía, pertenecíamos al mismo gremio, su nombre era Kails, vinimos aquí juntos para cenar, pero nos hemos separado en la plaza, emepecé a buscarlo, y ahí fue donde lo encontré colgando de la ventana de esa iglesia-dijo, para después cubrirse la cara con sus manos para empezar a llorar, Bubbles se aproximó a ella, y comenzó a consolarla.

-¿Había alguien con él en ese momento?-preguntó Brick.

-Por un momento me ha parecido ver a alguien detrás suyo-dijo Yolko, y volvió a llorar; Blossom lo miró con reproche y volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Conocías a esa personas de algo?-le preguntó suavemente.

Yolko se lo pensó y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sé que no es buen momento, pero ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón por la cual alguien quisiese matarlo?-preguntó Boomer, con lo que Yolko sólo abrió los ojos y volvió a negar.

.

-De verdad siento que hubiesen tenido que acompañarme hasta aquí-dijo Yolko.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Bubbles.

-De todos modos, nos gustaría hablar contigo mañana-le dijo Blossom.

-¿Te parece bien?-le preguntó la ojiazul.

-Bien-dijo Yolko, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Butch.

-Si, ya nos cansamos de estar callados-dijo Buttercup.

-Es para asegurarnos que no dijeran algo inadecuado-dijo Bubbles.

-Bien, pero de nuevo pregunto ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Butch.

-Pues hay que analizar toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora, ¿No Blossom?-dijo Yuki.

-Si, pero para eso necesitaremos a alguien con la habilidad "Evaluación", y dudo que alguno de ustedes la tenga-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, y también dudamos que tú la tengas-dice Brick.

-Pues tampoco la tengo-dijo Blossom.

-Bueno, pero...¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de Bell?-preguntó Buttercup.

-Ah, ¿Esa no fue la chica que hizo nuestras espadas?-dice Butch.

-Nooo¿En serio?-dijo la azabache sarcástica.

-No es tiempo para sus peleas-dice Violet.

-Bah, y nos lo dices tú-dice la azabache.

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunta Brick con el ceño fruncido.

-Si~-dijeron los que estaban peleando ya resignados.

-Pero ahora está ocupada-dijo Buttercup, leyendo el mensaje que le había mandado a Bell.

-Oh, pero yo conozco a una persona que nos puede ayudar-dijo Blossom.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Pues...-dijo Blossom.

.

Se pusieron enfrente de un establecimiento, del cual salió un hombre con una lanza en el hombro.

-Bueno, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, después nos cuentan-dijo Yuki, refiriéndose a los otros 2 castaños.

-Bien-dijeron los demás, mientras entraban.

-Puedo ver que hasta ahora no has mejorado mucho en tus negocios-dice Blossom.

-Vaya, así que es la sub-comandante-dijo Egil con un poco de burla.

-Eh~cuidado, sigo siendo la sub-comandante-dijo Blossom divertida.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los demás con un signo de interrogación gigante en la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que podrás usar tu habilidad para ayudarme con esto-dijo Blossom, mientras le pedía a su amiga azabache la espada, y ella se lo dio.

-Haber...

.

Se encontraban en una habitación un tanto pequeña, Egil estaba preguntándoles sobre la situación actual...

-¿Que sus puntos de vida bajaron a cero? ¿En una zona segura?-dijo confundido y sorprendido.

-Además de no haber el icono de ganador-dijo Blossom.

-Si, ¿Hay algo de especial en esta espada?-preguntó Brick.

-Pues, déjenme ver...-dijo Egil, mientras ponía un dedo sobre el arma.

Hubo un silencio en la sala.

-Ha sido fabricado por alguien.-dijo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Buttercup.

-¿Quién la hizo?-preguntó Blossom.

-¿Podría decirnos?-dijo Bubbles.

-Grimlock-dijo Egil-Este arma no tiene nada de especial...

-¿Pero cómo es posible...?-dijo Butch.

-Pero al menos ahora tenemos una pista...-dijo Boomer.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre del objeto?-preguntó Brick.

-Es "Espina del Pecado"-dijo Egil, mientras le entregaba la espada a Brick.

-¿Conque Espina del Pecado?-dijo, mientras observaba la espada en distintos ángulos, para después intentas clavarla en su mano, pero otr mano lo detuvo.

-¡Baka! ¿En qué diablos pensabas?-le dijo Blossom, mientras sostenía la espada, y se la quitaba.

-Esa pregunta va para ti, necesitamos probarla.-dice Brick.

-Nada que probarla ni ocho cuarto-dijo Blossom-Boomer, tú no eres igual de estúpido que Brick, así que toma-le dijo, mientras le daba la espada a Boomer, quien solo la guardó confundido.

.

-Bien, mañana sólo iremos Bubbles, Boomer y yo-dijo Blossom-porque sólo nosotros sabremos cómo razonar con Yolko, además no queremos que se sienta presionada con tanta gente, después les contamos-agregó.

.Al día siguiente.

-¿Qué hace este tonto aquí?-dijo Blossom refiriéndose a Brick.

-Es que nos pidió que lo trajéramos, y no pude negárselo-dijo Bubbles.

-Ah, vale, sólo vayamos con Yolko-dijo Blossom, mientras entraba acompañada de los otros 3.

.

-Oye Yolko, por casualidad ¿Te suena el nombre de Grimlock?-preguntó Blossom amablemente. Yolko sólo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Si, Grimlock era miembro del grupo en el que nos encontrábamos Kails y yo-dijo Yolko-

-Pues, cuando fuimos a investigar el arma que atravesó el cuerpo de Kails, fue hecha por ese tal Grimlock-dijo Brick, recibiendo así una mirada de reproche de parte de Blossom.

-No es posible...-dijo Yolko, mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

-¿Se te ocurre por qué pudo hacerlo?-preguntó Boomer.

-Si, creo que sí, perdónenme por no poder contarles ayer, quería olvidarlo, es algo que he intentado borrar de mi memoria-dijo Yolko-Pero se lo voy a contar, les contaré la razón por la que nuestro gremio...se destruyó-agregó.

-Tómate tu tiempo...-le dijo Bubbles suavemente.

-Bien, el nombre de nuestro gremio era "Manzana Dorada"-comenzó a contar Yolko-Hace 6 meses, cuando derrotamos a un mounstruo, obtuvimos un poderoso anillo que aumentaba la velocidad en 20 puntos, hicimos un debate para saber si usarla para nuestro beneficio o venderla y repartir las ganancias a cada uno, al final, quienes quisieron venderlo fueron 5 y quienes queríamos usarlo éramos 3, nuestra líder, Griselda, fue a venderla a otro pueblo donde estarían las líneas de frente, y así ganar un buen dinero, pero ella nunca regresó. Después de unos meses, nos enteramos que Griselda murió y hasta ahora desconozco el motivo de su muerte-dijo, dando así terminada la historia.

* * *

-Si se preguntan por qué no puse todo el capítulo completo, aquí va la respuesta: "Da flojera", pues sí, esa es la razón, además, se ve muy bien así XD-dijo Yuki.

-Floja~~-dijo Hiroto.

-¿Y con qué derecho me hablas?-dice Yuki.

-Cierto-dice con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, quizás me digan que yo dije...-es interrumpida.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunta la otra castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice ella.

-El me digan que yo dije-dice Natsuki, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Cierto, suena raro-dice Hiroto.

-Bee, no lo había notado-dice ella.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dice Hikari.

-A mí tampoco-dice Hiroto.

-Cállense par de ojimorados-les dice Yuki.-

-Bueno, antes de que comiencen a pelear, dejaré la nota de autora-dice Natsuki.

KtaMiauXD: Si, sabía que me dirías eso XD, e incluso yo misma pienso eso, y me odio por hacerlo tan corto, así que hice este para reconfortar a mi alma XD, jeje si, se me ocurrió meter a Blossom de Asuna, aquí te la dejo.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


	13. Vengador Ilusorio y mensaje de navidad

**Sword Art Online Z**

 **Cap. 12: Vengador Ilusorio...**

-¡Hola mundo!-saluda Yuki.

-Después de un par de meses, este fic ha vuelto-dice Natsuki.

-Si, realmente la autora lo lamenta, pero ha estado con los demás fanfics y por alguna razón, no le daban ganas de escribir este capítulo-dice Yuki.

-Además la autora ha actualizado esto porque es una grinch y no se le ocurre nada para un especial de navidad-dice Hiroto.

-Si, y no quiere vivir con el remordimiento-dice Hikari.

-Además su hermano está que la fastidia y tiene que callarlo de una vez-dice Yusuke.

-Si, yo haría lo mismo si es que Kaito anduviese en ese plan-dice Hikari.

-Igual me pegas...-se queja Kaito.

-Ni que tú fueras un angelito-le reclama Hikari.

-¡Y otra vez se llevan mi protagonismo!-se queja Yuki.

-¡Cállense antes de comenzar con otra pelea!-les dice Natsuki-Comenzaré y espero que después de esto dejen de pelear y gritar-dice, mientras aprieta un botón.

-¡No estamos peleando! ¡Debatimos!-se quejaron los demás.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3: Kaoru ya **no tiene** el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 5: El cuarto de Miyako es "normal"

Nota 6: Nueva Saltadilla está en Japón, si ya sé que me dirán: "¿Y dónde creías que estaba?"Pues en la serie nunca especifican ¿O sí? No recuerdo xD ._.

* * *

-Bien, el nombre de nuestro gremio era "Manzana Dorada"-comenzó a contar Yolko-Hace 6 meses, cuando derrotamos a un mounstruo, obtuvimos un poderoso anillo que aumentaba la velocidad en 20 puntos, hicimos un debate para saber si usarla para nuestro beneficio o venderla y repartir las ganancias a cada uno, al final, quienes quisieron venderlo fueron 5 y quienes queríamos usarlo éramos 3, nuestra líder, Griselda, fue a venderla a otro pueblo donde estarían las líneas de frente, y así ganar un buen dinero, pero ella nunca regresó. Después de unos meses, nos enteramos que Griselda murió y hasta ahora desconozco el motivo de su muerte-dijo, dando así terminada la historia.

-¿Hay algo más?-le preguntó Blossom.

-Si, como dije, Griselda era la líder, tenía un marido, Grimlock, hacían una bonita pareja-dijo ella-Así que dudo que halla sido él-agregó.

-Por lo que se ve, el asesino es alguien que sabía sobre la existencia del anillo-dice Blossom.

-Por lo que los principales sospechosos son aquellos que se opusieron a su venta-continúa Brick.

-¿Quiere decir que atacaron a Griselda antes de que vendiese el anillo?-preguntó la rubia.

-Es lo más seguro-afirma Brick.

-Griselda era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y una muy buena espadachina-dice Yolko-Grimlock era una persona agradable que siempre estaba sonriendo-hizo una pequeña pausa-Si él fue quien cometió el asesinato, lo más probable es que también venga a por nosotros, quienes nos opusimos a la venta del anillo-Kails y yo éramos dos de los tres de quienes se opusieron a vender el anillo-agregó, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Y quién es el otro?-pregunta Boomer.

-Un tanque llamado Smith-dice ella(Tanque es una posición de las batallas)-Escuché que está en las líneas de frente en la "Alianza de los Dragones Sagrados"-

-Smith, ese nombre me suena-dice Brick.

-Es el líder de la Alianza de los Dragones Sagrados, es un usuario de lanza-explica Momoko.

-Oh, yo me acuerdo de él-dice Bubbles.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Smith?-preguntó Yolko.

-Bueno, nos hemos cruzado un par de veces en algunas misiones-explica Boomer.

-¿Habría una manera de poder ponerme en contacto con él?-pregunta Yolko-Seguramente no se ha enterado de nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí, necesito advertirle, puede que ahora vaya a por él.

-Vamos a buscar a Smith, conozco a alguien de su gremio-dice Blossom-Si vamos a su cuartel general, podremos encontrarle.

-Primero deberíamos acompañar a Yolko a la posada-dice Boomer.

-Yolko, pase lo que pase, no abandones la posada hasta que regresemos-dice Bubbles, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica.

-Si-dijo la chica asintiendo.

.

Los 4 chicos se encontraban caminando en encuentro de sus amigos, los pelirrojos se encontraban caminando por delante, mientras los rubios estaban atrás.

-¿Cómo crees que el asesino se las haya arreglado para cometer un asesinato en la zona segura?-le preguntó Blossom al pelirrojo de su lado, pues sabía, aunque le había costado admitirlo, que el chico era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender a lo que ella se refería.

-Tengo tres opciones-dice él, mientras ponía su mano en su mentón-La primera es que fue una batalla limpia, la segunda, que alguien se aprovechara del sistema usando métodos conocidos.

-Si, también pensé en algo parecido-interviene Blossom.

-La tercera es que usó una habilidad especial que se saltaba las protecciones o quizás un objeto-hace una pausa-No, es imposible, la tercera opción es imposible-agrega, negando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta la de ojos rosados confundida.

-Porque no sería justo-explica el pelirrojo-Odio reconocerlo, pero las reglas de SAO, son fundamentalmente justas, y este juego jamás permitiría asesinatos en las zonas seguras-agrega seguro.

-Qué dilema-dice Blossom.

.

Después de haberles informado a los demás, decidieron contactarse con Smith y hacer una pequeña reunión con él y Yolko, esta vez sólo fueron Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch y Yuki, por sus conocimientos sobre el juego, además de que necesitaban buenos espadachines, aunque Blossom presentía algo, así que puso en lugares estratégicos a los demás.

Smith movía el pie inquieto, estaba claramente nervioso por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó Smith, que era castaño y de ojos grises-¿Están seguros de que asesinaron a Kails con el arma de Grimlock?-preguntó de nuevo.

En respuesta, Yolko sólo asintió.

-Así es-respondió, poniendo más nervioso a Smith.

-¿Por qué matar a Kails después de tanto tiempo?-preguntó, poniéndose de pie-A no ser, a no ser-repitió las palabras por lo nerviosos que estaba-¿Fue él, el que robó el anilló y mató a Griselda?-preguntó exaltado, para después sentarse de nuevo.

Los demás, a excepción de Yolko, observaban todos sus movimiento con los brazos cruzados, parados justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Acaso tiene la intención de matarnos a todos quienes nos opusimos a la venta del anillo?-preguntó de nuevo-¿Acaso también va a por nosotros?-

-No estoy muy segura, pero a lo mejor, Grimlock quería esa lanza para otro miembro del gremio-dice Yolko-O puede ser que se trate de la venganza de Griselda-agrega.

Hubo un pequeño viento que movió las cortinas.

-Porque ningún jugador puede matar a otro en una zona segura-explica la chica-A menos de que se trate de un fantasma-agrega.

Los otros 4 se miraron entre sí, algo aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo...-dijo Yolko, al tiempo que se levantaba-estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto...y he llegado a la conclusión de que...-hizo una pausa-¡Todos los miembros del gremio hemos sido aquellos quienes han asesinado a Griselda!-chilló, mientras se sostenía la cabeza desesperada-¡No deberíamos de haber votado después de conseguir ese anillo!-volvió a chillar desesperada-¡Debimos de haber hecho lo que Griselda nos dijo que hiciéramos!-agregó.

-Grimlock fue el único que dijo que deberíamos dejar la decisión en manos de Griselda-dijo ella, al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás y se sentaba en el marco de la ventana-Así que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a vengarse de nosotros por lo que le hicimos a Griselda-agregó-

-Tiene que ser una broma, una broma pesada-dijo Smith, al tiempo que temblaba levemente y ponía sus manos en su cara-Ya han pasado seis meses, porque ahora, después de tanto tiempo-agregó desesperado, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-¿Dices que te parece bien? ¿Te parece bien que te maten de esa forma?-preguntó desesperado, al tiempo que era sostenido por Butch.

Y ante la mirada de todos los presentes, el cuerpo de Yolko pareció dar un pequeño salto, y tardaron unos cuantos segundos en procesar la información, hasta que todo se hizo demasiado claro cuando la muchacha volteó y mostró la pequeña daga que tenía clavada en su espalda, luego ella comenzó a tambalearse hasta caerse de la ventana.

Brick corrió rápidamente antes de que ella se cayese, pero era muy tarde, cuando llegó, lo único que pudo ver fue el cuerpo de la chia caer y deshacerse en pixeles.

Butch se aproximó a su lado, y ambos buscaron algo con la mirada, hasta que ambos visualizaron una figura que llevaba una capa negra.

-¡Quédense con él!-gritaron ambos, para después saltar por la ventana y comenzar a seguirlo.

Las chicas sólo quedaron algo aturdidas, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!-preguntaron Blossom y Buttercup alteradas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y comenzaron a seguir a la figura con mucha más velocidad.

-¡Bubbles, Boomer, ya saben que hacer!-envió el mensaje la pelirroja, comprendiendo.

Brick iba a la par de la figura, la observó unos segundos, hasta que vio algo en sus manos.

-Un cristal...-susurró-Rayos-maldijo, mientras le lanzaba unas clases de pequeñas agujas paralizantes, sin embargo, un pequeño escudo se puso enfrente- _"¿A dónde rayos piensa ir?"_

 _-_ ¡Lo tenemos!-gritó Boomer, sosteniendo a la figura del cuello.

El reloj de la plaza dio una campanada, señal de que eran las 6:00pm La figura sonrió y desapareció en pixeles.

-¿EH?-exclamó confundida Bubbles.

-Tenía un cristal de teletransporte-le explicó Brick a los demás.

-Maldita sea, ¿A dónde diablos iría?-preguntó Butch apretando sus puños.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada-dijo Boomer-

.

-¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?!-les gritaron las chicas, mientras sacaban sus espadas, a excepción de Yuki, quien no había dicho nada, sólo se había aproximado a los chicos y les había dado un par de golpes en sus cabezas.

-Llamaré a Violet y a mi hermano-dijo Yuki, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta-Los esperaré en la plaza principal-agregó, para después salir definitivamente.

-Supongo que habrán sacado algo bueno-dijo Buttercup al tiempo que guardaba su espada igual que la pelirroja-

-Lo sentimos, no pudimos hacer nada-se disculparon los rubios, al tiempo que iban hacia Smith para calmarlo, pues este se encontraba temblando mientras sostenía su cabeza, como si la locura estuviese a punto de dominarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Blossom alzando una ceja-

-Se fue, se teletransportó con un cristal-informó Butch-

-Yo...yo estaba convencido de que ella iba a estar segura aquí-dijo Brick, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Y el muy maldito se fue como un cobarde!-gritó Butch al tiempo que golpeaba la pared y aparecía un cartel de "Inmortal Object"

-Esa capa...esa capa era la de Griselda-dijo Smith en la misma posición en la que la habían encontrado cuando volvieron-Era el fantasma de Griselda que vino a vengarse de nosotros-agregó aterrado, para un fantasma en fácil cometer un asesinato-dijo ya, al borde de la desesperación.

-No era un fantasma-dijo Brick, negando con la cabeza-Tiene que haber una manera de poder aprovecharse del servidor para así poder cometer un asesinato en una zona segura-dijo Brick, convencido-Tiene que haberla.

.

-¿Crees que esa figura era realmente el fantasma de Griselda?-le preguntó Bubbles a los demás-

Blossom suspiró resignada.

-Después de presenciar esas dos muertes, yo misma estoy pensando que sí podría ser un fantasma-dijo Blossom.

-En primer lugar, un fantasma no hubiese usado un cristal de teletransportación-dice Brick-Un cristal-agregó, en su rostro parecía que comprendía algo, pero luego parecía que se había arrepentido de esa idea.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás haciendo caras extrañas-le dice Yuki.

-No, no es nada-dice Brick.

Blossom lo miró no tan convencida de lo que decía, pero lo pasó por alto.

-Deben de tener hambre, tomen-les dijo Blossom, al tiempo que les entregaba a todos un bulto envuelto en servilleta.

-¿Segura que quieres darle eso a una persona que odiabas en la vida real?-le preguntó Brick, algo confuso por la acción de la pelirroja.

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta-dice ella.

-Bien bien-dice Brick, resignado, tomando uno de ellos para después desenvolverlo.

-Está muy bueno-dice Yuki.

-Es verdad-dijeron los castaños.

-Como se esperaba de nuestra amiga del moño-dice Buttercup divertida.

-Y sigues diciéndome así...-dice Blossom mirándola algo divertida-

-Te hagas la subcomandante de cualquier gremio o no, para mí siempre serás la amiga del moño gigante-dice Buttercup, dándole otra mordida al sándwich.

-Bien, bien-dice Blossom, dándole una mordida.

-Haber...-dice Boomer, dándole una mordida-¡Esto está delicioso!-dice él, pero es interrumpido por Butch.-

-¡Estás aprobada para ser la esposa de este tipo de la gorra!-dice Butch emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos, dándole una gran mordida al alimento.

-¡Pero de qué diablos estás hablando!-intervinieron los pelirrojos con un leve sonrojo por el comentario del azabache.

-Bien, vamos a ver...-dice Brick, dándole una mordida-Vaya, no está mal-dice fingiendo la emoción que le causaba comer esa delicia-

-Si claro, pero mejor disfrútenlo porque su durabilidad está casi a cero-le dice Blossom.

-Pudiste ganar mucho si los subastabas-dice Blaze, dando una mordida.

-No sé...-dice Blossom.

-Quizás puedas subastarlas a la próxima-dice Violet.

-Oye, ¿Sigue sin agradarte tras saber de sus habilidades culinarias?-le pregunta Butch en un susurro al pelirrojo.

-Cállate-le dice Brick con un leve sonrojo.

-No lo haré-le dice Butch, al tiempo que le daba leve codazos.

-Oye, ten cuidado...-A Brick se le había caído de las manos el alimento por lo que este se desvaneció en el suelo.

-Les dije que tuvieran cuidado, aquí no hay repetición-le dice Blossom-Además de que su durabilidad estaba casi en cero.

-Por infantiles-dice Buttercup dando una mordida.

-Espera-le dice Brick, observando aún donde había desaparecido el sándwich.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta Boomer.

Brick sólo lo silenció para después decir.

-Ya entiendo...-dijo en un susurro.

-Explícate-le exigió Blossom.

-Todo este tiempo hemos estado viviendo bajo un engaño, una ilusión-explica Brick-Las muertes que hemos creído ver nunca lo fueron, el asesinato en las zonas segura no es ningún problema de lógica ni del juego...-dice Brick.

-Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que hemos sido engañados durante todo este tiempo?-pregunta Blossom, captando lo que pasaba.

-Exactamente-dice Brick.

-No es posible, estuve ciega todo este tiempo-dice Blossom.

-¿Pueden explicarnos de qué demonios están hablando?-preguntan los azabaches, desesperados, parecía que los pelirrojos estaban hablando en clave y ellos ni enterados.

.

-Griselda, por favor perdóname, la clave de mi salvación es tu perdón-rogó Smith, se encontraba en un lugar dedicado a los fallecidos del juego maldito en el que se encontraban obligados a jugar-Jamás pude imaginar que podía pasar algo así en mi vida-agregó, arrodillado, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿De verdad?-era una voz femenina-¿De verdad?-volvió a preguntar la voz.

Smith escuchó un ruido que logró asustarlo, volteó la mirada temeroso, pero se alivió al ver que tan solo era un conejo que había pasado por allí, suspiró tranquilo, y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el gran árbol frente al que se encontraba. Sin embargo, se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando vio una figura femenina encapuchada-

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué me hiciste, Smith?-le preguntó la misma voz de antes, y después de decir esas palabras la figura sacó un espada de entre la túnica, la espada estaba dirigida a él y veía directamente el filo de aquella espada-¡Confiésalo!-exigió.

Smith presentaba una cara aterrada, y era eso lo que realmente sentía:terror, así que no le quedó de otra que bajar la mirada y hablar.

-Y-Yo sólo...-tartamudeó-El día que decidimos vender el anillo me llegó una nota en la que me daban instrucciones-dijo, mientras temblaba un poco, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿De quién, Smith?-preguntó otra figura encapuchada, pero esta vez, la voz era masculina y profunda-¿Quién te mandó esas instrucciones?-preguntó de nuevo la voz.

-Grimlock, ¿Tú también estás muerto?-le preguntó Smith, al tiempo que sudaba frío.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue quien te dio esas instrucciones?-le preguntó la voz masculina.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro!-dijo Smith-La nota sólo decía que vinculara el cristal con la habitación de Griselda para poder entrar y que luego pusiera el cristal en el inventario compartido del gremio-

-¿Y luego?-preguntó la voz masculina.

-Eso fue lo único que hice, jamás tuve la intención de colaborar con el asesinato de Griselda-dijo aterrado, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que la voz femenina volvió a hablar.

-Lo hemos grabado, acabamos de grabarlo todo, Smith-

El de ojos grises levantó la mirada, temeroso y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quienes eran...

Yolko y Kails...

.

-¡¿Están vivos?!-preguntaron los demás, a excepción de Blossom al oír lo dicho por Brick.

-Así es, después de oír lo que dijo Brick, yo también me sorprendí, pero logré procesarlo todo-dijo Blossom.

-¡¿Pueden explicarnos cómo rayos están vivos?!-preguntaron esta vez los azabaches-

Los pelirrojos suspiraron algo resignados a que sus amigos azabaches pudiesen quedarse tranquilos, sin exasperarse al menos un minuto de sus vidas.

-En una zona segura, los puntos de vida nunca bajarán-dijo Brick-Sin embargo...-dijo, esperando que Blossom terminara de contar su idea.

-Sin embargo-repitió Blossom-Los puntos de durabilidad de objetos sí descienden-agrega.

-Explíquense en nuestro idioma-exigieron los azabaches, algo más calmados.

-¿Recuerdan el bocadillo?-preguntó Brick.

Los demás asintieron levemente.

-Bueno, pues como vieron los efectos que tuvo al desaparecer por su falta de durabilidad es un efecto muy parecido al que se da cuando alguien muere-dice la pelirroja-A pesar de que el resultado es totalmente diferente, claro-agregó.

-Creo saber por dónde va todo esto-dice Yuki.

-Cuando supuestamente murió Kails, lo que consumía la espada no eran puntos de vida, sino la armadura que poseía-explica Brick-

-Y después, escaparon usando el...-intenta decir la pelirroja, pero es interrumpida.

-El cristal de teletransporte...-completa Butch.

-Exacto-dice Blossom.

-¿Y en el caso de Yolko?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Pues cuando estábamos con ella, en ningún momento nos dio la espalda, ni para retroceder-dice Brick.

-Ella tenía desde un principio la daga clavada en su espalda, mientras hablábamos ella tenía que tener cuidado con la durabilidad de su equipo, y cuando se dirigió a la ventana, fingió que la daga había sido clavada desde el exterior-agrega Blossom.

-¿Y la sombre que vimos?-preguntó Boomer.

-Podemos asegurar que era Kails-dice Brick-

-Deben de haber llegado a la conclusión de poder fingir sus propias muertes para así descubrir al culpable-dice Blossom.

-Su objetivo principal es acorralar al ladrón del anillo y así desenmascararlo, esos dos han fingido sus muertes para crear la imagen de un vengador ilusorio-continúa Brick.

Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos por el descubrimiento de sus amigos pelirrojos, descubrir eso era realmente formidable.

-Eso quiere decir, que sospechaban sobre Smith-dice Yuki.

-Exacto-aprueba Blossom.

-Vaya...-dijo Yuki algo pensativa.

-Oye Bubbles, ¿Sigues teniendo a Yolko en tu lista de amigos?-le preguntó Blossom.

-Sí-respondió.

-Rastréala-le dijo Blossom.

-Ahora está en campo abierto en el piso diecinueve-responde Bubbles.

-Bueno, lo siguiente ya no nos incumbe a nosotros, nosotros ya terminamos todo aquí-dice Brick.

-Es verdad, no tenemos por qué meternos más-dice Blossom.

.

-¿G-Grabarlo?-preguntó confundido, y vio en la mano izquierda de Yolko un pequeño rombo que giraba y desprendía una pequeña luz-Así que era eso-dijo más aliviado, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco-En el fondo, les preocupaba Griselda-agregó, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-No es que tú tampoco la odiaras-dijo Kails.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Deben creerme!-pidió el castaño-La verdad, esa arma que compré con el dinero que recibí me ayudó a tener acceso a la "Alianza de los Dragones Sagrados"-admitió, pero fue interrumpido por una daga que fue clavada en su hombro _-"¿Parálisis?_ "-pensó confundido al ver el rayo que representaba a la parálisis al lado de su barra de vida.

-Uno menos~-dijo con una voz cínica una figura encapuchada al tiempo que se acuclillaba junto a él.

Los otros dos eran amenazados por una daga de otra figura.

Y otra figura encapuchada apareció por detrás.

-Hemos capturado a una presa muy valiosa-dijo la figura, esta poseía una voz mucho más profunda-Es un alto cargo de la "Alianza de los Dragones Dorados"-agregó, al tiempo que se enfilaba con las otras dos figuras, al tiempo que se ponía al medio.

- _"¿El gremio de asesinos el Ataúd del Sueño?_ "-pensó Smith al ver el símbolo que tenía en su mano derecha.

-¿Y ahora a qué juego les apetece jugar?-preguntó la de voz profunda-

-¡Hay que jugar el juego en el que se matan los unos a los otros y sólo el ganador sobrevive!-dice el de la voz cínica.

-No sé, la última vez mataste al sobreviviente sin más-dice la de voz profunda.

-¡Pero no lo digas! ¡Así ya no hay diversión!-dice de nuevo el de la voz cínica.

Mientras que el que no habí dicho nada hasta el momento seguía apuntando con su arma a los otros dos.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez-dice el de voz profunda, acercándose hacia Smith, quien ya esperaba temeroso su muerte.

Sin embargo, se escucharon los pasos de un caballo acercándose, pronto este se paró en dos patas para relinchar, pero a consecuencia de esto, su jinete cayó.

Smith se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Al parecer, he llegado a tiempo-dice el pelirrojo, al tiempo que le daba una palmada al caballo-¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? Los refuerzos están en camino y dudo que quieran enfrentarse a los de grupo de asalto ¿O si?-preguntó socarronamente, refiriéndose a los otros pasos de caballos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

En eso llegaron Butch, Boomer y Blaze, y al estar los cuatro, sacaron sus espadas.

Después de un pequeño silencio, quien apuntaba a Yolko y a Kails, guardó su espada, para que después los tres se fueran.

Butch volteó a verlos desconfiado, pero luego los cuatro guardaron sus espadas.

-Hola de nuevo, Yolko-le dice Brick.

-Tenía intención de disculparme después de todo esto-dijo Yolko, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada apenada.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Smith-Pero aún tengo una duda, ¿Cómo sabían de que nos atacarían?-preguntó.

-La verdad es que no lo sabíamos, sólo era una posibilidad-dice Brick-

-Por cierto, ¿Ustedes le pidieron a Grimlock que les hiciera sus armas?-les preguntó Blaze.

Yolko y Kails se miraron y asintieron.

-Al principio se había negado, lo único que quería era que Griselda descansara en paz-dijo Yolko.

-Pero cuando se lo rogamos, él finalmente accedió para hacerlo-interviene Kails.

-Temo decírselo, pero la razón por la que él se opuso a la idea no fue por Griselda-intervino Boomer-

-¿EH?-dicen confundidos los otros dos.

-Debió pensar que representar un acto tan dramático en una zona segura atraería demasiado la atención y alguien acabaría descubriéndolo-explica Brick-Nos hemos dado cuenta hace apenas media hora-agregó.

 **.Flash Back.**

-Al final hemos terminado haciéndole el juego a Yolko-dice Butch con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Sinceramente, a mí no me importa-dice Brick.

-A mí tampoco-dice Blossom.

-¡Pues a nosotros sí!-se quejaron los azabaches.

-Dejen de ser tan infantiles-los regañaron los rubios.

-Bien...-se quejaron ambos.

-Blossom, ¿Y tú que hubieras hecho después de conseguir el anillo?-le preguntó Yuki a la pelirroja.

-Pues antes era una jugadora solitaria para evitar ese tipo de cosas y como me desintereso por completo de los demás, no lo sé-dice Blossom-Aunque en nuestra Alianza se lo hubiese quedado quien lo hubiese encontrado.

-Oh, ya veo-dice Yuki.

-Son nuestras reglas-dijo Blossom-¿Sabías que en SAO si un jugador gana un objeto nadie se entera a menos que él mismo lo diga? Por eso nuestro sistema es el mejor para que nadie pueda mantener cosas en secreto-dice Blossom-Es por eso que los matrimonios son demasiado significativos en SAO-agrega.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunta Buttercup.

-¿No me digas que ya quieres casarte conmigo y quieres informarte?-le pregunta Butch socarronamente.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!-le gritó la azabache al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Dejen que Blossom continúe-dice Bubbles, interrumpiéndolos.

-Si te casas tienes que compartir tu inventario, hasta ese momento pudiste haber ocultado todo lo que quisieras, pero una vez casado, ya no puedes seguir haciéndolo-continúo-Los inventarios compartidos son un sistema muy pragmático, pero al mismo tiempo creo que en cierto sentido...romántico-terminó de contar.

-Y esa es la pelirroja que conocemos-dijo Buttercup.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunta ella confundida-

-Pues ayer parecías un robot-le explica sutilmente Bubbles-

-Oh bueno, es que mi único objetivo eran pasar todos los pisos-dice Blossom riendo un poco-Pero creo que me lo tomé muy enserio-agrega algo divertida.

-Oye, ¿Tú te has casado alguna vez?-le preguntó Brick.

Blossom frunció el ceño, sostuvo su tenedor y apuntó con este al pelirrojo-

-Creo que no se lo ha tomado del mejor modo-dice Yuki, comiendo un poco de la comida que le acababan de servir.

-No quise decir eso, sólo era una duda, no te lo tomes en serio-dijo Brick rápidamente, al tiempo uqe ponía sus manos delante suyo en modo de defensa-Es que estabas diciendo que era romántico y platónico-agregó en su defensa.

-Ella dijo pragmático, sordo-le dice Yuki.

-¿Qué significa pragmático?-pregunta Butch.

-Eres un tonto-le dice Violet.

-¡Exacto! ¡Yo dije pragmático! ¡Pragmático significa práctico!-dice Blossom, al tiempo que dejaba de apuntar al pelirrojo de la gorra con el tenedor.

-Explícate-dice Brick algo adolorido por la patada que le acababa de dar Blossom a su pierna-

-Dije práctico porque si te casas en SAO accedes al doble de objetos en un inventario compartido-explica ella-

Brick pareció reflexionar por un momento, y dirigió su mirada hacia la taza de té-

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-le pregunta esta vez Violet.

-¿Acaso descubriste algo más?-le pregunta Blossom.

-Un inventario compartido-murmuró Brick-¿Y qué pasa con los objetos si muere uno de los dos?-pregunta de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a Grimlock y a Griselda?-le pregunta Yuki.

-Bueno, si uno de ellos muere, los objetos irían a parar al otro-dice Blossom, reflexionando la situación.

-Eso quiere decir que el anillo raro que tenía Griselda no se lo quedó el asesino, sino que se lo quedó...Grimlock-dijo Brick.

-¡EXPLÍQUENSE Y DEJEN DE HBALAR EN CLAVE QUE YA NOS BASTÓ CON LO QUE HICIERON HACE MEDIA HORA!-exigieron los azbaches, no les era demasiado agradable quedarse con la duda, a decir verdad.

 **.Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Fue Grimlock? ¿Fue él quien envió esa nota y mató a Griselda?-preguntó Smith, incrédulo.

-No, no lo hizo él, seguramente lo dejó en manos de alguien experto en ese tipo de cosas-dice Blaze-

-Pero si él es el verdadero asesino ¿Por qué accedió a ayudarnos?-preguntó Yolko, aún incrédula.

-Ustedes confiaron en él y...¿Le contaron todo su plan?-les preguntó Boomer, recibiendo en respuesta el asentimiento de Yolko-

-Le pusieron en bandeja la ocasión para ocultar todas las fechorías que hizo-agrega Brick.

-Él sólo tenía que esperar que todos ustedes estuviesen juntos para matarlos de una vez-termina de decir Butch.

.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban corriendo de forma silenciosa por los alrededores, en busca de algo...o alguien, estaban listas para atacar si fuese necesario, usando la visión nocturna.

.

-Eso lo explica todo...-dice Smith-Eso explica el por qué esos asesinos de ese gremio estuviesen aquí-

-Debe de haberlos conocido la otra vez que los contrató para el asesinato de Griselda-dice Brick.

-Lo hemos encontrado-dice Blossom, llegando con las demás.

Los demás dirigieron su vista hacia ellas para ver a una Buttercup amenazando con espada al cuello a un hombre de cabellos negro y que usaba lentes.

-Pueden preguntarle al bastardo-dice Butch.

-Vaya vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verlos, chicos-dijo de forma descarada.

-¿Por qué Grimlock? ¿Por qué?-le preguntaba repetidas veces Yolko-¡¿Acaso necesitabas tanto el dinero del anillo como para matar a tu propia esposa?!-le pregunta, al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

-¿Dinero?-comenzó a reír descaradamente-No tuvo que ver nada con el dinero, tenía que matarla costase lo que costase, mientras aún era mi esposa-dice él-En la vida real ella también era mi esposa-revela, provocando que los demás se sorprendiesen.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-La esposa perfecta, hermosa, sumisa, jamás habíamos tenido ninguna discusión, pero cuando nos encontramos en este mundo, yo estaba asustado, vencido por el temor, sin embargo, ella estaba mucho más relizada y viva de como había estado en la vida real, no me dio más opción que aceptar de que...de que la Yuko de la que me había enamorado había desaparecido-agrega-Por eso...por eso, quería mantener el recuerdo de la Yuko de la vida real, mientras siguiéramos en este mundo en el que el homicidio es legal ¿Quién podría culparme de ello?-

-¿Mataste a tu propia esposa sólo por esa estupidez? Qué pena me das-dice Butch con sorna-

-Es más que suficiente-dice Grimlock, ignorando el tono que usó Butch-Algún día ustedes también se darán cuenta cuando encuentren el amor verdadero y estén a punto de perderlo-dice él.-

-¡Mentira!-dijo Bubbles de repente-

-Es cierto lo que dice Bubbles-dice Yuki-

-Vaya tontería que has hecho, sólo por aquella razón tan infantil-continúa Violet-

-Lo que sentías por Griselda no era amor-continúa Buttercup-No seré una experta, pero...creo que haberla matado sólo por lo que dices...es una completa estupidez-agrega, al tiempo que quitaba su espada

-Tú dejaste de quererla cuando empezaste a verla como a una posesión-dice Blossom.

Grimlock calló de rodillas al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar, Smith y Kails se dirigieron hacia él para levantarlo.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-dice Smith, al tiempo que se retiraba junto a los otros dos.

Yolko sólo se inclinó levemente, recibiendo de respuesta una inclinación también; para luego irse detrás de los demás.

Y el amanecer comenzó...el sol salió lentamente indicando la entrada del día siguiente.

-¿Y qué fue eso de "Eso que sentías por Griselda no era amor"?-dijo Butch imitando la voz de Buttercup-

-¡Que te calles!-le dijo ella, al tiempo que lo iba a ahorcar.

-Chicos, cálmense-les decían los rubios-

-¿Y tú Violet?-le preguntó Yuki, dándole leves codazos a la castaña quien estaba cruzada de brazos, levemente sornojada.

-¡Yo no dije nada comprometedor! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-exigió ella.

-Bueno, iré a fastidiar a mi hermano-dice ella.

-¡¿Y por qué a mí?!-pregunta Blaze.-

-Porque sí-contesta ella-

Blossom rió levemente por la escena frente a sus ojos-

-Supongo que ya te habrás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-le dice Blossom.

-Pues sí-dijo Brick-Pero Miyako y Kaoru realmente se veían tristes por tu ausencia-agrega.

Blossom suspiró resignada.

-Lo irónico es que las dejé para terminar este juego por ellas, sonará egoísta, pero es la verdad-dice Blossom.

Brick se sorprendió un poco de que la pelirroja le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decirle eso.

-Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Tú que hubieras hecho si es que la persona con la que te casaste revelara un lado suyo que era totalmente desconocido por ti?-le pregunta Blossom

-Pues...-Brick se lo pensó un poco-Creo que sería maravilloso-agrega.

-¿Eh?-dice confundida.

-Porque se supone que me gusta lo que ya conozco sobre la persona con la que me casé, ¿Y no crees que sería genial si también me enamorara de ese lado suyo desconocido? En todo caso, me gustaría todo de esa persona-termina de explicar.

Blossom lo miró confundida por un rato-

-Bueno-dice la pelirroja-Por cierto, debemos volver a las líneas del frente, hemos estado dos días fuera del trabajo-agrega.

-¿No podemos ir a comer? No pudimos terminar nuestra comida con todo este alboroto del asesinato y bla bla bla-dice Buttercup, soltando a Butch quien por la gravedad, cayó.

-¡No hagas eso, mujer!-le reclama.

-Uy perdón, ¿La princesa se lastimó?-preguntó con burla.

-¡Cállate!-dijo él, al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo, por lo que la azabache también calló al suelo.

-¡¿Estás tonto o qué?!-le preguntó ella, eufórica.

-Siempre estuvo tonto, no sé a qué viene la pregunta-dice Boomer.

-Es verdad-dice Buttercup burlona.

-¡¿Tú también Boomer?!-le preguntó Butch, indignado.

-Bueno, pero es verdad, no hemos podido comer bien por todo este lío-dice Bubbles.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a comer-sugiere Blossom-Y recuerden que después de eso hay que volver al trabajo ¡Yo invito!-agrega, animando a los demás.

* * *

-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS ME LOGRAS GANAR?!-pregunta exasperado Kaito a Natsuki-

-Oye, es un juego de cartas-dice Natsuki.

-¡Pero aún así!-gruñe Kaito.

A Natsuki le salió una gotita anime por la exageración del azabache.

-Bien, otra partida-accedió ella.

-¡Esta vez no perderé!

-Al menos la autora se encargó de ponerle algunos adornos al lugar-dice Hikari observando el lugar lleno de lucesitas navideñas.

-Creía que nos iba a hacer armar un árbol-dice Hiroto.

-Oh, ella no lo hará, pero yo sí-dice Yuki.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-preguntaron los castaños.

-Porque se me da la gana, y porque nos queda poco tiempo para hacerlo, así que hay que apurarse-dice Yuki, señalando el árbol que había parecido de la nada.

-¡¿Y cuándo apareció eso?!-preguntaron.

-¡Aquí están las luces!-avisa Yusuke con una caja-

-Bien bien, sin distracciones y pongámonos a trabajar-dice Yuki.

-Bueno Kaito, hay que dejar el juego-le dice Natsuki.

-Bien...-dice resignado.

-Oigan, no olviden lo que practicamos-dice Yuki.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-preguntan los ojimorados.

-Claro que sí-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno-dicen ellos.

-¡Felices fiestas!-

-Ojalá la pasen muy bien, y si donde se encuentran ya es navidad, pos pos la hicimos tarde jeje-dice Yuki.

-Bien, allí abajo las acostumbradas notas de autora.

KtaMiauXD: ¡Sé que tardé! ¡Pero aquí está! ¡Feliz Navidad! Ojalá veas esto antes de que sea navidad, pero la intención cuenta.

Dakota-Chan V: Oh, perdón por no cumplir con la expectativa de actualizar pronto, pero aquí te lo dejo como regalo de navidad, ojalá sigas mis demás historias también.

¡Feliz navidad a todos quienes lean esto :v!


End file.
